Tamer Gothic - Book Zero - Blue League Adventure
by gothicjedi666
Summary: Here is the story of what Tamer Gothic got up to while he was ten years in the past. It should be a fun story, there will be new characters, new lands to explore and lots of Taming action. Maybe even some pokegirl battles.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**

Here is the story of what Tamer Gothic got up to while he was ten years in the past. It should be a fun story, there will be new characters, new lands to explore and lots of Taming action. Maybe even some pokegirl battles.

 **Tamer Gothic - Book Zero - Blue League Adventure**

 **Part 1**

 **Pokecentre – The Blue League**

Before I got going there were just a few more minor matters to deal with.

"You are now a Tamer with the title of Rookie Tamer and a Level of 5" the Nurse Joy told me.

I'd Tamed the Nurse Joy, to prove that I could perform the act. I'd filled out some paperwork, although not much, I'd gotten a good nights sleep, and so now I was ready to start being a Tamer again. It was surprisingly easy considering that this time I didn't have someone like Professor Oak to help me.

"Shouldn't I start at Level 1 like any other Tamer?" I asked.

I watched as the Nurse Joy typed something in her keyboard

"Sir, it says here that you have skipped Level 1-4 because of how well you did on the test" she told me "Is that to your satisfaction or do you want me to lower your level to Level 1?".

If the higher level was due to my intelligence then I was fine with it.

"Thank you no, you don't need to lower my level" I said before asking something else "Do you really can do that? Lowering levels of tamers, I mean".

The Nurse Joy, who was sitting behind her desk, nodded her head.

"Yes sir" she replied "Some people want to earn their levels the hard way rather than be rewarded for studying well before they start Taming. Which is just silly really as you should be rewarded for studying so hard".

She had a good point.

"Anyway you are now a Tamer with the title of Rookie Tamer and you are at Level 5. Here's your new PokeDex, five pokeballs, and a copy of the award-winning book, Taming for Dummies" I was then told.

Which was pretty much what I'd gotten the last time I'd started my career as a Tamer, which had only been something like six months ago. Only this time I didn't get a starter girl.

"I'm sure all this will come in handy," I commented.

Truthfully I'd read Taming for Dummies many times. That was why I had aced the test, it really was a good book, the 'dex and the pokeballs would be far more useful.

"Yes, they will" the Nurse Joy agreed "And now to the next course of action, your starter Pokegirl, uhmmmmm…."

I didn't like the sound of the 'uhmmmm'.

"Is there a problem?" I enquired.

I really did need a starter girl, and I didn't want to go off to ranch to get one as that could be dangerous. There were a lot of Feral pokegirls in this part of the world, and while the cities were safe behind massive walls, outside that protection things were more risky.

Sure there were wandering Tamers out there and entire knightly orders who existed to protect people from ferals as well as other dangers, but they couldn't be everywhere as such it wasn't always safe to travel to far from a settlement.

"No, it's just that normally after someone has passed their tamer license test then PokeCenters should provide them with Starter Pokegirl, if not we should direct them to the nearest Ranch, but as you can imagine we don't have a ranch within the city, and we only have one Pokegirl in storage" Nurse Joy explained.

I didn't see the issue here.

"So, what's the problem?" I asked "Couldn't you just provide me with that pokegirl in storage?".

The Nurse Joy looked around, as if hoping that someone would come along and offer a distraction. When that distraction failed to appear the pokegirl got on with things.

"I don't want to give a Witch to a new Tamer" she said "They can be a handful, and she's a bit plain looking".

New Tamers normally wanted the strongest, the bustiest, and the horniest, pokegirl they could get. This the Nurse Joy knew, we also both knew that witches aren't physical strong, they don't have a big busts, their ass are not that round, and while they are pretty like most of the pokegirls they were not the prettiest type, if not for their flashy, colourful clothing and make-up, you couldn't even spot them in a crowd. They could easily pass for human.

I remembered Raven, before she had evolved, she'd caught my eye right away with her strange dress, intense eyes, and her eagerness to be won as a prise by me.

After evolving she'd become a different person really, more moody in some ways, yet calmer as well. Also not as energetic, but that had been a good thing she'd stopped working herself too hard.

"No sir. It's just that most Tamers tended to be more..."

The Nurse Joy struggled to find the right word which I happily supplied.

"Picky?" I offered.

She nodded her head again.

"Yes, picky" she said "Most Tamers tended to be picky. I thought that you would demand a strong pokegirl".

Actually Witches were among the strongest of starter pokegirls, however they were also harder to handle and needed a firmer hand were as other breeds were more eager to please their masters. Not that witches were bad pokes as such, they were just kinda hyper about things and could get distracted.

"Here's the pokeball that contains the Witch" the Nurse Joy said after fetching the ball "Are you sure you can handle her?".

I was sure that I could.

"Long as I keep her busy and happy she will be fine" I assured the poke.

My cover story for being here was some sort of selective amnesia, one that had removed personal information from my mind without costing me my general knowledge of things such as pokegirls, including how to handle them. Which made no sense to me, but it did to the Nurse Joy. Then again considering the world I was in it didn't really seem so silly.

"So, is there anything else I can do for you?" the nurse poke asked.

In fact there was.

"I need to see some maps" I told the Joy.

Lucky for me she had some so I would have a chance to study them before I went any where. No doubt they would be very helpful when I started making my plans.

(Line Break)

Pokecentre. Cardiff.

When my 'dex beeped at me I opened it up and read the message.

The Blue League officially welcomes you, Damien Mason, to the ranks of the Tamers, along with all of it's benefits and responsibilities. By now you should have your government issue Pokédex, a starter girl, and five empty Jahana Corporation basic level Pokéballs, as well as a copy of Taming for Dummies.

Congratulations, and good hunting.

"That's nice" I said while closing the 'dex.

It had taken very little work to get myself set up as a Tamer in the Blue League, which suggested to me that either this League was desperate for Tamers or it just didn't have the bucket loads of needless paperwork that people in other nations had to put with.

Plus they seemed to accept my fake name, which was good. I couldn't use my real one in case someone in ten years or so compared my records with other people of the same name. They see the photo and know it was me right away, then they'd wonder what I'd been doing in the Blue League a decade ago.

"So ermm.. Master" a female voice said "Where are we going?".

The person who had just spoken was my new starter girl, a Witch who went by the name Tiffany Aching. For a witch pokegirl she seemed to have her feelings in check and she was dressed rather modestly, but I figured this would change soon enough now that she had a Tamer.

In terms of looks the Witch wasn't anything remarkable, she had dark hair, blue eyes and skin that was a normal shade, at least for a human, she wasn't exactly exotic when compared Raven, but that was a good thing as their different appearances suggested that they weren't related in any way. The last thing I needed to was start Taming my future alpha's aunt or something like that.

She had on a simple dress that went down to her ankles and a belt around her waste. It wasn't at all sexy, which was odd for a poke as they tended to dress to impress, but Tiffany had been living with her grandmother as a sort of apprentice so it was doubtful she been around any guys she'd wanted to impress, and since she hadn't been trained she didn't really know how to act as part of a harem, not that I had a harem, yet.

"Well first we need to get some supplies" I told the Witch "Thankfully your grandmother somehow knew I needed money".

Tiffany upon being set free had informed me that she her grandmother than transferred some SLC into account for whoever took her granddaughter as a pokegirl.

"Granny does things like that" Tiffany informed me "One moment you're at home reading a nice book about growing apples and the next thing you know she's decided that its time you got a Tamer so you can go see the world".

I doubted the SLC I'd been given was actually a payment for taking Tiffany, more likely it had been handed over so that I would be able to feed and otherwise care for the young witch.

"My current plan is to go treasure hunting" I was now telling my new poke "That means going into the woods".

Me saying that made the Witch rather concerned.

"Won't that be dangerous?" she asked.

Hopefully not.

"Yes" I replied "but not as much as you think. I've got some experience in this sort of thing and I have a good feeling about those woods. I was born in this area".

Granted that had been centuries ago in another reality, but still I was sure that there were a number of towns around Cardiff that were no longer on the map. The ruins had to be out there and if I was lucky, which I nearly always was, I'd find something of value.

"However before we leave I should Tame you so we start forming a bond" I told the Witch.

The look on her face wasn't one of fear, it wasn't that intense, it was more like nervousness mixed with a slight amount of arousal.

"Have you not been Tamed by a man before?" I asked.

Only a witch could blush in embarrassment while also having lust in her eyes, they were a very emotional breed.

"The boys in my village..." she struggled to say "Well they left to become Tamers... or they wanted the prettier girls and pokes".

She need not worry I'd deflowered a few females in my time. I knew what to do.

"Well how about we go somewhere for dinner first" I offered "Then we can find somewhere to stay, open a bottle of wine and let things progress from there".

Tiffany was now smiling while blushing a lot.

"So grown up" she muttered.

She'd get used it. I was not a snot nosed boy who had just gotten his first poke. I knew how to Tame and how to train, she'd find that out soon enough.

"Then tomorrow we will buy our supplies and head out into the woods" I was now saying "I have a good feeling that there's something out there we can make a great profit from".

I didn't know why I was having this feeling. Perhaps my Blood Gifts were somehow guiding me, all I did know was that I wanted to find what was in those woods. Besides I had ten years before I could go back to my friends, I needed something to occupy my time, and treasure hunting should be diverting.

WITCH, the Magic User Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Magic  
Frequency: Uncommon (Most of the world), Very Rare (Edo League)  
Diet: Human-style  
Role: Magic-users  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Magic, Psychic, Fire, Lightning, Ice  
Weak Vs: Ghost, Normal, Fighting, Rock  
Attacks: Spellwork, Witch's Curse, Barrier, Aura Barrier, Mystic Bolt, Mana Bolt, Power Bolt, Reflect  
Enhancements: Magic Affinity, Enhanced Reflexes (x2), Enhanced Dexterity (x2), Enhanced Sensitivity (x2)  
Evolves: Sorceress (Normal), Enchantress (Moon Stone), Elementalist (Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Diamond Stone, Fire Stone, Heavy Metal, Ice Crystal, Leaf Stone, Mana Crystal, Psi Crystal, Thunder Stone, Venom Stone, Water Stone, Dusk Stone, Dragon Scale, Round Stone, or Sun Stone), Puppeteer (Battle stress + Use of Dolls), Tick-Tock (Dream Stone)  
Evolves From: None

The poster-girl for magic and by far the most common of spellcasting Pokégirls, Witches are also the point from which many magic-types start their lives and so are a very often-used starter 'girl. Although not the easiest to handle in such a starting role, they're certainly a fine choice, as they have a great deal of potential in terms of variety, both due to the spellcasting nature of their primary abilities and to their large range of evolutionary possibilities, and they were one of the first breeds to be tamed en mass during the revenge war, their curiosity and lack of much physical power often leading them to be trapped and captured more easily than other breeds.

Physically, there is no standard appearance for Witches; they run the gauntlet of skin and hair colours, usually depending upon their place of birth and ancestry. The only real common characteristic is that most of the breed is under six feet tall, with shorter girls definitely being the most common, though this is far from any kind of steadfast rule. Thus, they're one of the hardest to identify from purely physical characteristics, since they're very hard to tell apart from most other very near human breeds.

With their magical abilities, it is rare for a tamer to care enough to prevent his Witch from wearing her choice in clothes, especially since said choice tends to be flashy, dramatic attire, often with a mystical or astrological theme. However, the true reason it is usually allowed is that an Alpha-bonded Witch usually takes the initiative of finding out her master's tastes and making the clothes attractive to him too, whether that entails a beautiful robe or a skimpy, fantasy sorceress's garb. It should be noted however, that Witches rarely have any skill in enchanting clothing or other items, and if a tamer desires that, a Moon Stone should be used to produce an Enchantress instead.

However, as taking the initiative that way suggests, Witches are also identifiable because they're very intense, energetic girls in most cases, throwing themselves into all of life's endeavours with curiosity and gusto to the point that many tamers cannot keep up with them and will try to find tasks to keep them occupied. Unlike what one might expect, though, a bored Witch is more dangerous than annoying, as most tend to be curious and very ready to experiment, and which such experiments involve untried magic... they can be varying degrees of dangerous, though they more often harm others or the environment than the Witch. However, this can also lead to vary positive results, such as powerful new spells, so it is definitely not to be discouraged, simply watched with caution.

In any event, the Witch is an energetic, curious, and often proud Pokégirl who rarely does things in half-measures, approaching almost everything in life with a gusto that has led many a tamer's heart to be moved by the energy his Pokégirl put into something minor-or become frustrated as all hell because she won't leave him alone about something.

As one would expect, this makes them a rather persistent battler, refusing to give up until they're very solidly beaten in many cases, and that combined with the variety and scope possible with spellcasting means Witches have a reputation for winning battles they should not be able to, pounding away again and again until their magical reserves are exhausted or their opponent has fallen.

However, lacking any toughness and in fact having vastly more sensitive bodies than humans-many are very ticklish, though exceptions aren't unknown-they tend to fare horrible at close-range combat, and a Witch's best bet in battle is almost always to keep moving, throwing Mystic Bolts and spells at her foe from a distance whilst keeping up enough of a barrier to ward off at least one hit if the enemy happens to manage to close. However, one should take care in letting a Witch fight a stronger opponent this way, as not only will she likely totally exhaust herself in the attempt, but since the breed lacks enhanced concentration, exhaustion could easily cause her to mess up a spell and have it backfire.

Due to their enhanced sensitivity, though, Witches are practically useless in sex battles; they tend to be frustrated and sensitive, pun not intended, about this lack, and quickly become defencive if teased about it. Teasing as such is a risk with Witches, because some will become aroused rather heavily about being teased over such things, but others will become upset or depressed instead, so it is best to tread carefully here. However, they're far from deficient lovers even beyond that, and although their enhanced sensitivity results in them being easy to bring to climax, their energy and persistence means that their first release will almost never be the last, unless they've learned a spell designed to increase sexual stamina, which is not uncommon. They also tend to be a breed that's happy to try out new and exotic positions, and many discover a liking for them.

Feral Witches are even more persistent than tamed ones, and tend to live in forests where ingredients for spells are most often found. They experiment a great deal, and catching one often yields a 'girl with some decent spells, if a few scars, though they're not an easy catch, even though they aren't prone to running away, for the reasons above. In fact, a feral Witch could easily fight herself to the point of dying from heat exhaustion or refusing to give up against superior force. They do tend to be more easily caught by those with magic 'girls, though, as curiosity and the desire to learn stronger magic can sometimes even lead to them voluntarily joining up. As one might expect, they are also a common threshold, marked by extra energy, an interest in magic, and a tendency to become very persistent.

On a final note, there seems to be a superstition passed along amongst Witches about the col or red, and a few rumours have been unearthed-though most, proud as they are, claim to pay them no mind despite some of the older ones seeming to be afraid of the color-that there exists a Witch who wears scarlet, a Witch whose powers are strong enough to change the world entirely. This much seems to indeed be a rumour, however, as no evidence for it has come to light as of 300 AS despite the rumour possibly going as far back as the Revenge War. If anything, it might be thought of as a folk memory of some powerful Witch in that period, though no human records exist that prove this either way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamer Gothic – Book Zero - Blue League Adventures**

 **Part 2**

 **South Wales – Blue League**

As I sat by the fire, and Tiffany worked on putting up some magical defences around our camp site, the darkness settled in around us and the peaceful day turned into an even quieter night. Of course that didn't mean it was safe out here, which was why my Witch pokegirl had gone to so much trouble with the wards.

Since I was paying attention to what was going on around me I didn't fail to miss the sound of a twig snapping. Tiffany was now standing right next to me so it couldn't have been her. I suspected that a Feral pokegirl was close by.

I wasn't really prepared for a fight as I'd been walking all day, and my muscles were still a bit sore, but that didn't stop me from reaching for the sword I'd acquired at the start of my renewed career as a Tamer. It wasn't magical, or made of any special metal, but it would do its job, and more likely it would be Tiffany who did the actual fighting.

As I did that I got the sense that I was being watched by someone rather than something, as in it wasn't a Feral that was studying me. I could not physically see the watcher, but my senses were alerting me to the presence of an intelligent being nearby. Somehow I just knew that it wasn't a Feral that was making its way closer to me.

"Master" Tiffany whispered.

The young Witch poke was understandably nervous as there were things in these woods that could, and still might, eat us both for supper. That or rape either if us.

"Relax, cutie" I whispered to my pokegirl "I've done this before. Act like your falling asleep".

While pretending that I was still unaware of the approaching poke, I began to prepare to turn in for the night. My sleeping mat was already unrolled so I placed a blanket over it. That would be enough as it was summer time here, and even in the Blue League that did mean something. It was a warm evening, and it would be a cool night.

I didn't lie down, as that would leave me far too exposed, so I leaned against the tree and I closed my eyes with a heavy sigh, in order to make it seem as if I was a lot more tired than I actually was. However rather than go to sleep I listened to the wind as it moved through the leaves, and to the crackle of the fire, all while also trying to pick up any sounds that would indicate the location of who ever it was that was sneaking up on me.

While there were no audible signs of anything for five long minutes, yet I just knew there was still danger as Tiffany's wards were alerting her to possible danger, only she could sense them, but since I was able to see her I was able to tell how on edge she was.

Then there was a rustle, that was too close to the ground to be the wind in the trees. It was soon followed by another rustle in the undergrowth, and a loud snap of another twig. Which had been much closer this time.

While concentrating on the noise, and tightly gripping the handle of my sword, I tried to control my breathing so it became heavy and slow. I was still feigning sleep as I knew I would have to confront whoever was currently sneaking up on me, but first I needed her to get closer and she would only do that if she thought I didn't know she was there.

I figured that about ten minutes passed before the poke moved closer again. She was being cautious, and since we had the advantage of numbers over her, that was wise. The poke might not consider me to be much of a threat, as I was only human, but Tiffany was a Witch and for an unevolved pokegirl her breed was very powerful.

When there was a scream I opened my eyes and stood up, then I rested my arms as I now had nothing to worry about. The pokegirl had triggered a trap, a simple snare. It was something I'd learned from Hunter Thomas during the Shadow Islands Contest.

To better see who had been sneaking up on me I switched to darkvision, which I hadn't done before now as it made my eyes glow faintly green, and it would have given away that I knew someone or something was coming towards me.

Now that I was able to see more clearly I could tell that it was in fact a pokegirl who had been sneaking up on me, she was small and thin, and she had long blond hair. However it was only when my eyes had fully adjusted did I make out her pleasing facial features, feminine hips and nice set of breasts.

"Please let me go" she pleaded.

Her voice was light in tone and a little musical. Had she not sounded so scared it would have pleasing to hear.

"Please, sir, I didn't mean you any harm" she then added.

I figured as much, but I didn't simply take her word for it.

"Then why were you watching me?" I asked

It was hard not to trust her as she was startlingly beautiful. I could see that she had green eyes that matched her tunic, and they went well with tight breeches. These clothes did a good job of drawing attention to her nice breasts and shapely legs. She didn't look at all dangerous.

"Please, I was curious about you" the pokegirl admitted.

Elves weren't known for attacking humans, even when it was my species that was trespassing on their lands, as this tended to led to trouble with the neighbouring settlements. However that didn't mean they didn't sometimes get annoyed when men intruded in their woods, so it made sense that a group of them might keeping an eye on me. But I didn't think that was the case as an Elf with proper woodland skills would never have let me know she was even close by.

"What made you so curious about me?" I enquired.

While she was upside down, she wasn't totally helpless as she was looking up me with her mesmerising eyes, since that might be part of some spell I avoided making eye contact.

"Nothing really I promise" she told me "I was just wondering why you were out here all alone".

While I wasn't actually alone her answer was reasonable as finding a poke alone wouldn't be so odd out here, but not many humans, even Tamers, ventured out this far into the forest. At least not without a full harem.

It was considered by the locals to be a dangerous and magical place. Also I pretty sure that there were the ruins of a town around here, and there had been in my universe back in the 20th and 21st century Which was exactly why I was out there, but the elf did not need to know that I was seeking relics from hundreds of years ago, and if she had guessed that I was a Tamer then she would already know the other reason why I might be all the way out here.

"Do you live out here?" I asked.

There were Elf Courts all over the Blue League, and some of them kept to themselves so not all of them were known to the humans who also called this island their home.

"Not really" she confessed "I'm kind of a wanderer".

I recalled that Kara, a Gardelfwhor who had, and hopefully would be again, a pokegirl of mine, telling me that when she had been younger she had wandered around looking for something. It was not a physical thing, young elves tended to travel in order around to gain new experiences, and to enjoy what life had to offer.

"So I guess this is the part were we exchange names" I then said "My name is Gothic".

I'd been thinking of changing it, but as of yet I hadn't been able think of something else to call myself. Partly that was because I was still hoping that Sexibi would find me and return to me the future, but I wasn't going to depend on it.

Also I wasn't using that name in any official records because when picking it back in Pallet Town I'd checked to see if there were any notable Tamers called Gothic, there hadn't been which meant that there was no record of me doing anything worth noting while in the past. So I would have to pick a new name if I found myself taking part in important events.

Assuming that was how time travel worked. It might not matter what I did at all as I may be creating a new past right now. Just thinking about that gave me a headache.

"Celeste" she told me.

Hearing that name surprised me as it wasn't an elven name. That breed of pokegirl tended to have short simple names that they added to as as they got older. A Matron Mother or the Elf Queen of decent sized court could have long and hard to pronounce name, were as young elf would have a name that was short.

This suggested that Celeste was a threshold, and since she was wandering around that also meant that she might not have even been to an Elf Court. However her style of dress told me that she had as her tunic was elven made, but what covered her lower body was human made so I figured that this meant she wasn't yet totally comfortable living as elf.

"Don't you have an elf name?" I wondered.

She nodded her head, which looked strange since she was currently upside now.

"Its Rana" she told me "but I used to be human so I use the name my parents gave me".

That made sense.

"Well, Celeste, let me ask you a question" as I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest in what should be an authoritative stance "Why shouldn't I put you in a pokeball and sell you to some ranch or a farm".

By rules that governed Tamers I could claim any pokegirl who I found in the wilderness, as out here I was pretty much was the law. Of course I wouldn't do that if she dead set against it, and I was already considering keeping her for myself.

"I...I...," Celeste said while struggling for words, "Don't...don't know...oh please don't!"

This time I laughed out loud as I simply couldn't keep up the image I had going. I wasn't going to anything bad to this poke.

"Relax," I assured the poke "I won't sell you to anyone if you want to be free, or force myself on you. That's not my way".

If she'd been a feral Lampchop or a lost Milktit I would have put her in a ball and taken her to a ranch, because that would be the kindest thing to do, but elves had their own civilisation, and while those raised in the human world often did work on farms or ranches not all of them wanted that out of life.

"Oh please let me down" the elf said while staring straight into my eyes "I was only curious about you. There aren't many guys in these parts and it's been at least a year since I've been Tamed by a man. I was drawn to you that's all".

That explained her clumsiness. She must have been watching me for a while and then my Charm Blood Gift had started to effect her. So much she'd been unable to think straight and had walked right into a trap that an elf would normally have no trouble avoiding.

As for the fact that she hadn't been Tamed by a guy in a year, this meant that she had must have only been having sex with other pokegirls. Possibly when visiting Elf Courts or even other pokegirl settlements. I didn't doubt that she'd love a proper fucking.

I smiled at the pokegirl, and then I ordered Tiffany, who had reminded silent this entire time to free to elf. With her magic the Witch undid the rope that had been keeping Celeste hanging upside down.

When she got up she looked far more embarrassed than hurt, and I wasn't worried about her sexy body being damage as elves were a tough lot. Even when they hadn't evolved in a stronger form they wouldn't be bothered by a little fall.

"Are you going to behave now that I've let you go?" I asked "Or do I need to put you in a pokeball.

I already knew the answer.

"Yes, sir. I'll be good" Celeste said in affirmation.

I went back to the tree I'd been leaning against earlier and I sat down on the ground so that I could rest my back up on the trunk. Then I beckoned at the shy Celeste over to me.

"Come here" I ordered "I'm going to Tame you".

Since she had been secretly hoping for what we were about to do, she just nodded and quickly walked over to me. Then she stopped and waited for me to tell her what to do next. This was my show and we both knew it.

"Stand in front of me," I command "Don't move a muscle unless I tell you to. Understand?".

I then turned to Tiffany.

"We might get a little noisy so keep watch for trouble" I instructed.

She grunted something in reply and then she disappeared into the darkness, or at least she would have if I didn't have darkvision. My witch wasn't always easy to live with, but she did obey me when it was important, and ever since I'd gotten her a nice cloak and pointy hat she'd spent far less time arguing with me.

Then I focused on the elf, and I could tell that she was eager to get started. Which didn't surprise me at all as her kind were promiscuous and sexually adventurous to say the least.

Even pokegirls who didn't undergo regular Taming Cycles were willing to obey humans willing to offer them sex. Plus it helped that she was physically attracted to me, that was partly my Blood Gifts in action, but not completely.

Since she was so eager I reached up and pulled her breeches down, stopping just above the knee so only her thighs and bald sex were exposed to the night air. She shivered when the cool breeze touched her pussy, but she wasn't cold.

"You have a pretty cunt" I told the elf while reaching up and inserting the tip of my index finger inside her "I'm going to enjoy Taming you".

I knew she needed it badly as her pussy was red hot, so much that I had to withdraw the finger after a while because it felt as if it might be burned, but that wasn't the case I just wasn't used to warmness yet.

Celeste was a good poke, she didn't not move a muscle even as I inserted both my index and middle finger into her cunt. This took some effort from when I began moving them in and out of her cunt.

"It's been a good long while since you've had a man's cock inside you" I commented.

That hadn't been a question, but I got a reply anyway.

"Yes" she moaned as I stimulated her more "I.. I.. need it"

My plan right now was to bring her to a quick orgasm. I wanted to see what she looked like when she reached her climax, and I desired to find out how submissive she was.

"I can tell" I said while moving my fingers even faster "You're so tight."

She was, there was barely enough room for just my two fingers inside her. When my dick got in there it would make her scream. This was something I was looking forward to.

Celeste came suddenly and without much warning, and she did it without moving her hips, although her knees did shake. Her cry of pleasure seemed very loud in the late night of the forest.

"That's a good poke" I praised.

Slowly I removed my hand from between her legs, and made her lick her own juices off my fingers, she also did this without hesitating.

Once that was done I pulled down Celeste's breeches further and took them off. Before quickly undoing the button of my trousers so I could free my cock, which was hard.

"Now impale yourself on my cock" I ordered.

Of course she complied, she lowered herself, using my shoulders as support until my cock was deep inside her. As that was going the elf looked me straight in the eyes, and her fingers dug sharply into my shoulders as she dealt with the pain.

"Don't move" I whispered.

I desired a moment to simply enjoy the warmth of her body and the intense tightness of her cunt around my cock.

"Mmmm" she moaned softly "Master".

I was very pleased by how quickly she had submitted to me.

"You can move around now" I told her "Make me cum".

Celeste, who had possibly the tightest and warmest pussy I had ever had the pleasure of entering, began to do her very best to make me cum, and I knew right away that it wouldn't be long until I reached orgasm. Judging by the way her nails were digging in while she moaned loudly, she wasn't going to need much either.

This was made more clear when she picked up the pace, she was now moving her hips more rapidly, and every time she lifted her herself up my dick ended up driving deeper inside her.

She repeated this action until I was ready to climax and the only reason she stopped was because I used my hands to make her stay in place. I held on to the elf's hips as I shot my seed into her. Something about the sensation must have triggered Celeste's own release because she screamed again.

"You can get off me now" I said once I had breathe too speak.

Celeste stood up and I saw my some of my cum leak out out from her cunt and down her legs. There was a smirk on her face, our sex session might have been quick but it had also been very pleasurable for her.

Also I noted that she hadn't gone into Taming Shock, which was happened to Feral pokes who got Tamed by a human. When that happened the poke became self aware and this process knocked them out. That Celeste was awake right now was no surprise as she hadn't been Feral, and anyway elves didn't really lose their ability to reason when they weren't Tamed.

"That was great" I commented as I stood up

As buttoned myself up Celeste sat crossed legged on the ground near my fire, and I could tell that she wanted an answer to a question.

"I can you want to ask me something so go ahead" I said.

It didn't take her long.

"I just wanted to know why you're out here" she told me.

This was something I could now tell her. I'd Tamed so already a bond was forming between us, and since she hadn't run off after getting what she wanted I didn't think she would ditch me later on as that bond would only grow stronger over time.

"Well. I suppose you could say I was looking for something" I explained "I'm seeking my fortune".

Which wasn't very clear really so understandably Celeste looked at me in confusion.

"There's not much out here but plants and a few Ferals" she said "Which might attack you".

I'd heard that before.

"That's what the locals told me" I replied "But long ago this place was inhabited by people and I have reason to believe that they left something valuable behind. Something magical".

Given that I was still in the south part of Wales not that far from Cardiff I figured that the town of Pontypridd should be in this area, as it was on the ancient maps. The locals figured it was a legend, but I'd actually been there back in my own dimension so I knew that once it had existed.

Some of the locals had also mentioned that magic was strong here, that could just be some they told people to make their part of the world seem more interesting, but I knew that all legends had a true story behind them, and that meant their should be something magical within these woods.

"What do you hope to find?" the elf enquired.

That was a simple question to answer.

"Treasure" I said with a grin.

I needed money not just to be able to resupply, and to get better equipment, but also to so I could pay for training. I wanted to learn how to use different weapons and there were other things I needed to be taught about. None of which were would be cheap.

"So you're a treasure hunter?" the pokegirl asked me.

I nodded before speaking once more

"Yep" I said "and a good one at that".

Which was true as I'd made entire fortunes without even really trying.

"Well if you'd like I could take you to the abandoned town" the elf then offered "But I don't think there's anything worth taking. I didn't find anything shiny like gold and jewels".

Those weren't the only kinds of treasure.

"So you've already been there?" I asked, seeking clarification.

Celeste nodded and smiled.

"It goes by the name of Pontypridd and it was built hundreds of years ago" she said "Maybe even longer".

Now this was a spot of luck.

"And you'll take me?" I asked.

I was very eager to go as if the town hadn't been rebuilt like many others had then it might still have something worth salvaging. Even after hundreds of years there was plenty of pre-Revenge war stuff to be dug up. Also the magical something I was seeking could very well be in the ruins.

"Of course," Celeste said softly "I belong to you now".

I very was pleased to hear her say that.

"Good, poke" I praised "Now get some sleep I'll wake you up when it time for your watch".

Tiffany would keep an eye on things while I got a few hours rest, and then I would take over until it was the elf's turn to keep an eye on things.

"Yes, Master" the elf said as she laid down on my sleeping mat.

She looked really adorable just lying there, and I decided then that I was going to keep her for myself. After all she was pretty, she had a tight cunt, and she seemed eager to please. Plus she was an elf, and since I was wandering around some woods having an elf with me would be a very good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tamer Gothic – Book Zero - Blue League Adventures**

 **Part 3**

 **South Wales – Blue League**

"I did warn you two what would happen if you didn't stop arguing" I said as I forced Tiffany and Celeste apart "Now I have to punish you".

Truthfully I didn't really want to hurt either pokes that much, as even with my Blood Curse I wasn't the abusive type. And while it wasn't strange for pokes in a harem to fight as they set up the new pecking order, the wilderness simply wasn't the place for it.

Neither of them were paying much attention to our surroundings, which was dangerous, and their shouting would only attract attention. To make these worse they'd been moments away from throwing Mystic Bolts at each other and that could have resulted in someone getting badly hurt and since we were miles away from the nearest pokecenter I simply couldn't risk that.

"Now I'm going to have to switch you both" I told them.

Since I'd warned them earlier I now had to carry out the punishment or the two pokes would simply keep misbehaving while believing that I wouldn't do anything to stop them. It wasn't really their fault really as 'girls in a harem were like sisters, so they would fight sometimes, and they both wanted to be my favourite, which made them dislike each other more than a little, but I had to be firm with them.

"A... switching?!" called out Tiffany.

She didn't sound at all scared, she was just shocked. She had most likely been thinking I'd been bluffing.

"Yes" I stated all matter-of-factly "A proper switching, and it won't be easy for either of you".

Celeste didn't look that worried, but she might be hiding her feelings.

"Neither of you are kits" I then said "You know better than to argue like that when you should be keeping an eye out for Ferals".

I knew that right now many thoughts were racing through their heads. I could even imagine some of them.

 _Is it going to hurt? Of course it will hurt! How much will he switch me? Will I be able to take it? What if I can't take it like he wants me to?_

"Okay, here's how it's going to be," I went on to say "I'm going to cut a few good switches from a tree. While I'm doing that you two will strip down to your bra and knickers. Normally I'd make you get naked for a punishment, but since you've both been good until now I'll let you keep something on".

Without delay I began examining nearby branches. After I had found six that were suitable I used a dagger, I always carried one, to get rid of all the shoots and leaves.

"Come over here now and bend over" I directed "You can lean on these trees for support".

Both of my pokes had stripped very quickly and they had even put their clothes away in their pouches so they wouldn't get dirty. However no amount of good behaviour now would gain them mercy.

"I want you to stay bent over like that" I ordered "I've got three switches for each of you. I'm gonna use two of them at least, and if you move out of position I will use the third".

My intention was hit them both hard enough to leave marks. If I did it right I'd never have to do it again, and then I could go back to spanking pokes the way I enjoyed most, and perhaps have an odd session with a paddle if my Blood Curse required it.

"I'm really sorry, Master" Tiffany exclaimed.

Her words I ignored.

"Now remember, it will be very painful, but you're not to move" I warned "If you do you'll get extra".

Then I picked up one of the switches and moved so I was to the left of my small harem's alpha.

"Get ready" I said

I aimed for her bottom, drew my arm back and brought the switch forward, causing it to whoosh through the air until it struck the target.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Tiffany called out.

Her modest white knickers offered a little protection, but not much, and I figured the silky things that my elf had on wouldn't make much difference at all. I also wondered where she had gotten her underwear from as I didn't recall her having them before. I put those thoughts aside as I needed to focus on what I was doing.

"That was just the start" I said to the Witch "There's lots more to come".

I then moved and soon the switch once again moved through the air and streaked across both of Celeste's ass cheeks.

"Ahhh! OW! Master," she complained.

I was now enjoying this a little, but not as much as I normally did when I punished a pokegirl.

"Now, I'm gonna go a little faster" I informed them.

I proceeded to apply the switch, picking up the tempo, rather slowly at first, then increasing to a brisk pace after a few more strokes. My 'girls made incoherent sounds, every time the switch hit.

They also out kicked and at one point Tiffany did a sort of dance without actually letting go of the tree. Had anyone asked I would have admitted that it had been somewhat arousing.

"Oh, Master it hurrrrrts!" the witch then said "Please slow down!".

I wouldn't, but only because we needed to get this over and done with.

"Hold on tight now we've still got a ways to go," I instructed.

I then resumed the brisk switching and my pokes begged for me to go easier on them, and when I didn't they reacted with frenzied kicking of their legs and frantic wiggling. After about a half minute of this the switch finally broke.

"Okay you can have a break I start with the second one" I announced.

Adorably they both thanked me.

(Line Break)

"Oh please Master" Celeste pleaded "Please let me go in my pokeball for a little rest".

It wasn't wise for me to wander around the woods without my pokes, but the cute looks both my 'girls were giving me made it impossible for me to stay no to them. For all my time with pokegirls I still hadn't totally learned how to master them.

Besides Celeste had given me instructions on where to go. I was following a dirt path, and would be for the next hour or so, therefore this was a good a time as any to ball them.

As for Ferals I was hardly helpless, and my Blood Gifts should keep me safe, at least for a while. Also if my pokes were too sore to focus they might not be much good in a fight any way.

"Just for a while" Tiffany then requested "Oh my bottom is so sore".

Before they could down on their knees and start begging I put both of them away. It was risky, but I would be more stealthy without them around to complain about their backsides.

No sooner I had I done that than I heard a loud *THUNK* and I felt a horrible, piercing pain in the back of my left shoulder, it was a thousand times worse than anything I had ever felt before. I couldn't help letting out a loud scream as I fell forwards.

"Karma is a bitch!" I was able to yell out.

Then I heard what I thought to be rustling in the bushes as something or more likely someone moved towards me. I was able to turn my head, and I saw two sandal covered feet that were attached to long firm legs.

This was all I saw for a few moments as the arrow was pulled out of me, and that caused me to nearly black out.

When my eyes opened again I saw a tall elf. She had on what looked like a set of skin tight leather armour that covered not much of anything.

Then as I was rolled onto my back I saw that the elf had an adorable face, along with bright, friendly eyes, a tomboyish hairstyle, a small nose, elegant cheek bones, and of course elven ears

"Who... are.." I begin to say.

For some reason my mouth had stopped working right.

"I'm Merrill" the elf pokewoman told me "Now no more questions, I'll heal you. Don't worry. You're safe".

I felt some healing magic, but it didn't do much for the pain so I ended up blacking out again.

(Line Break)

 **Elf Court. South Wales**

The next thing I knew I was waking up in a bed that was inside a hut that looked to be elf made. Even groggy as I was I could tell that as the elves were able to shape wood using magic, so their designs for homes were different than human built dwellings. Humans measured and cut wood to make it fit were as elves shaped the wood with their powers to be pleasing to the eye.

However I didn't dwell on that for long because I soon noticed that I was naked, and that my equipment was on the other side of the room. I'd put my pokegirls away seconds before being attacked, so if I could get to their containers I would be able to free them.

As I tried to get up the elven woman, who had most likely attacked me before saving me, walked into the hut and rushed towards me

"Lie back down, you're not strong enough to walk yet" she said.

When she placed each of her hands on my shoulders and gentle laid me back down I was helpless to resist. I'd never felt so weak.

"Where... am I?" I asked "Where are...".

Rather than answer my questions right away, the elf sat down next to me on the bed, she was a little too close in fact.

"You're about 5 miles from where you fell down" she explained "I brought you to the court because I couldn't resist a man in distress, especially not one quite so good looking as you".

Given that I could barely speak I didn't think I could look very attractive at the moment, so I figured that this pokewoman simply enjoyed being all maternal. Not that I minded as I did need looking after.

"Don't worry about your 'girls" she then said "They've been coming in to check on you, they'd be here now if not for the orgy, and they should be back soon".

Now for I knew for certain that I was inside an Elf Court. They had an orgy every evening, another clue was the liquid I was given to drink. It was something I'd drank when at Kara's home I remembered the taste if not the name.

"Who shot... me?" I then asked.

My voice was already returning and I was getting stronger by the second. I reasoned that the elf had done some more healing magic.

"I want you" Merrill said, ignoring my question "A little Taming in exchange for saving your life seems fair to me".

That did seem fair to me, but before I could say anything on that subject the pokewoman was moving her hand under the sheets and she soon got to work giving me an erection. Which she spent some time gently rubbing.

"I want you inside of me" she then said "Lots of times, but that can wait until your feeling better. I'll be gentle I promise".

The pokewoman moved the covers and started sucking what parts of cock that weren't covered by her hand. Then she began twisting her hand as she slowly sucked me off.

Since she was in no rush to make me cum, I just closed my eyes and relaxed. The elf took her time and only picked up the pace when I urged her too, and that was only when I wanted to climax. Which could have been five minutes or an hour later. I was still a little groggy so it was impossible to know.

Once she had finished Merrill let me have something more to drink and she followed that by telling me to back to sleep. Which I did.

(Line Break)

 **Elf Court. South Wales**

It wasn't until hours later, after my pokes had come to check on me, that my private nurse decided it was time to get her Taming, and she when that happened she didn't mess about.

Her breasts were round and large, held in as they were by a tight corset which allowed for a mesmerising display of cleavage. I just stared at these incredible breasts, and the elf didn't mind one bit.

Her corset stopped at her waist, giving way to a partly see-through skirt that stopped just above the knees. Her legs were the purest of white, smooth and strong despite still being very feminine

Then she lifted up the dress to show me her bare vagina and soon that swallowed up my erection. She moved on top of me gently with her eyes shut as in a dream of her own. I could only stare at her. As she moved forward and backwards.

This she did until I had my orgasm, and since Merrill was an elf this didn't take long, and this wasn't surprising as elves were very good at getting guys off. After all they had decades, or sometimes centuries to perfect their sexual techniques.

"That was amazing" I praised.

Merrill's eyes slowly opened, she looked down at me and after casting a revitalise spell so that I could get hard again, she took things even further. She got up and moved the bedsheets aside, then she spent some time admiring my penis which stood fully erect for her.

Next she lowered her head to my erection, she opened her mouth and the elf brought her long, wet tongue from the base of my penis up to the tip. I shuddered uncontrollably, and let out a pleasure-filled gasp. She kissed the top of my erection, her lips touching ever so gently my member. This caused another shudder, and groan of pleasure. Then she kissed my cock again, but she only came close to actually taking my throbbing erection in her mouth, she was teasing me horribly.

Thankfully she stopped playing with the tip of my penis, which was driving me wild with lust, and she spent some time just staring into my eyes. Then she smiled a confident, and somewhat evil smile

Without warning her mouth covered the entirety of my erection, sucking more skillfully than any human woman could ever have managed. Up and down. Up and down her head went.

She wanted me to cum, and she wanted me to cum right that very second. I groaned in pleasure as my penis was wrapped in the intense, soaking mouth of the elf. She sucked with all her might, her whole body moving as she pleasured me.

I felt as if my balls would shoot out from my penis, the pressure was so intense. It was so unbelievably overwhelming that I cried out, as the pressure exploded out of my cock.

That caused her to slow down but not to stop. She wanted every last drop of my cum and I was in no position to resist. All I could do was let Merrill please me orally.

Once she was finished she lifted her head up, and she smiled at me, clearly the elf was pleased at how well she'd sucked me off.

"We're aren't done yet" Merrill told me as she cast another restoration spell on me "There we go".

Then she pulled at the thin string that kept her corset tight to her body. Immediately her breasts came into view and she let me get a better view by leaning closer to me

"Really we've only just started" the elf then promised.

For the second time in a twenty-four hour period I figured that I was about to die. Only this time I didn't mind so much.

"I want to feel this thing in me! I want your big cock in my hot pussy" She said as she rose from her knees, "I want to ride this lovely cock again. Help me work it in"

As she shifted her weight to sit over my thighs, she took my cock and rubbed it along her wet slit. I took her ass cheeks into my hands as I felt her trying to work my cock into her tight pussy. She soon had it positioned at her entrance as I lifted her ass and it felt so good as I slipped in.

"Oh! Oh, yes! It is so big!. Fuck me! Fuck me with that big cock" she screamed, "Fuck my hungry pussy!"

I squeezed and slapped ass her as she worked her hips, pushing her pussy downwards onto my cock as it pried her smooth cunt lips apart. I felt my cock as it slid up her tight passageway, pushing deeper into her as I pulled her ass and hips to me. I was filling her pussy with my large cock as she rode me, and she was wiggling her hips as she took more of me into her warm cunt.

"Oh. You have me so full of that lovely cock!" she cried out, "It feels so good! I have never had such a big cock in me. You'll have my pussy stretched so much"

Indeed I had most of my cock buried in her as she started to rock back and forth, wiggling her hips as I held on tight to her. But since she'd already taken the whole thing really easily once before I knew she was flattering me.

Then I noticed that I had her massive tits close to my face so soon I was sucking, and drove her closer to the edge very quickly I felt her cumming, her entire body shaking as she slammed down onto my dick.

"Oh, Yes! Yes! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" she cried out loud, "Yes! Yes! It's so good! You are fucking me so good!"

I felt my climax as it started to erupt deep inside her hot pussy, my balls still had some for her cum I discovered as my cock began to deliver it into her pussy. I pulled her tight against me as I started to fill her with my baby batter, which made her super happy judging by the noises she was now making.

When we finished we were both totally exhausted, she went limp for a minute or two before she started to ease herself off my cock. Both of us watched as my large cock slide from her wet pussy, our cum mixed as some of it flowed out of her pussy

"I've wanted a big cock like yours for so long!" She told me "I have never had such a big cock in me before. I hope this won't be the last time either. I want all of your cum inside me".

Of course I knew that she was outright lying, this pokewoman had to be more then two hundred years old so she must have seen some really big dicks in her time, but I also knew that she was trying to make me feel good about myself. After all I was still recovering from a wound, and that was why I hadn't done much to please her.

"Now sleep for a while" Merrill told me "I'll fix you something to eat, and when you've rested we can Tame some more".

Hopefully she had some more healing spells because if not she might succeed in killing with sex. Not that it would be a terrible way to die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tamer Gothic – Book Zero - Blue League Adventures**

 **Part 4  
**

 **Elf Court. South Wales**

Once I'd healed I had expected to be sent on my way, but that hadn't happened. Rather I'd been invited to stay so that I could Tame more elves. Thankfully the Pokewoman who had taken care of me, was able to provide me with potions so that the Taming sessions wouldn't aggravate my injury. Also I suspected that she had slipped me something to make me more horny that normal as I really, really wanted to Tame.

As for my pokes they seemed to be in no hurry to leave, Celeste was off learning more about her people, and as for Tiffany she was spending time learning as much about the elves magic as she could. As a witch she could not perform the same kind of magic as the elves, at least not the nature stuff, but like all her breed when she found something interesting to learn about it was hard to get her to stop.

Currently I sat in the foyer of one of the larger houses, trying to my best to be patient while the elves I was going to Tame today got themselves ready. As I waited I observed my surroundings, like a good Tamer should. Everything in the room, including the room itself, was made of wood. But unlike human made objects, the wood here had been grown, not carved. There were also some minor trinkets lying around that looked human made so it appeared that this Elf Court did some trading with humans, most likely Tamers such as myself.

When I focused on my hearing I found that I could hear giggling and loud whispers coming from upstairs. The two elf 'girls were obviously formulating their plan on how best to sexually assault me. Not that I minded because elves were extremely beautiful.

Although they could live to be hundreds of years old, they matured physically at the same rate humans did until their mid-teens. Then the ageing process slowed down tremendously, much like my own and this was perhaps why I found them so appealing even when compared to other kinds of pokegirls as I too had a life span of hundreds of years.

Another interesting trait among elf pokes was their sexuality. Since they weren't enough human males to go around even elf girls living in cities loved lesbian sex. But that wasn't all. Although they did have homosexual tendencies if they couldn't get any from a guy, the presence of human males made them very heterosexual. They'd use every weapon in their sexual arsenals to get a man into bed with them, I knew this well.

Lost in thought, I hadn't noticed that the whispering and giggling had stopped until the two of them were slowly traipsing down the curved stair case that led to the upstairs.

When I did see them I was soon staring at them and I was sent in a state of blissful shock. They had both changed from the tight leathers (which had been sexy enough for my standards) into extremely loose green coloured semi transparent silk outfits, with no under garments. They stood there on the stairs, showing of their bodies that looked to be in their late teens. But since elves aged one year every decade they were both much older than they appeared to be.

My eyes examined the first elf from head to foot. She had a pale complexion, and was probably around 4'6''. Her blonde-white hair had been tied back into a pony tail. The outfit she wore was very low cut, and was held precariously over her right shoulder by a pin, and since it was transparent it showed off her mid sized breasts wonderfully. I could even see that her nipples were at full attention as well.

The second elf was taller than the first but still short when compared to me I guessed her to be around 4'9". Her complexion was much darker than the others, her skin nearly lavender. Her hair was not blonde but green, and tied back into a pony tail like the others, perhaps she dyed it. Her eyes were a strange silver shade. Her outfit was just as see through as the others, but it had not arranged toga style. Her breasts were larger than the other elf's, though they were still mid sized when compared to what the likes of Kira and Kara had to show off.

Now aware of how long I'd been ogling them for a while, I quickly stood up.

"I..." was all that came out of my mouth.

Despite my efforts I could not find the words needed to describe the sight before me.

The two elves look at each and giggled, and then they both walked down the rest of the stairs and stood before me

"I'm...ready," was all I could manage to say.

The taller elf began to say something in elvish, but catching herself she glanced at her partner.

"Garden...or bed?" they asked together,

I glanced over their shoulders and out the door which was located beneath the stairs. Through the doors I could see a fountain, trees, and wooden benches. A bedroom would probably be better, I though to myself, more private, but the garden was also tempting.

"How about bed," I announced.

They 'girls both smiled. Then they both stepped closer me while holding out their hands. I took them both by hand and they led me towards the stairs. The shorter one took the stairs first, turning her back to me. As we went up her ass was roughly even with my chest, and I could not help but stare. It was as glorious a sight.

Upon reaching the end of the stairs we turned a corner. The hallway led to three bedrooms on this floor, two on the right and a bigger one on the left. They led me into the big one.

The room was a lot more sparse than the bedrooms I'd seen in the Drow City, surface elves didn't feel the need to display their wealth. There was a single mirrored dresser at the front of the room.

Encompassing the rest of the room was a single knee high circular bed. The shorter elf, still holding my hand, got onto the bed. I suddenly felt myself being shoved from behind, and at the same time the girl on the bed pulled, the result being me falling onto the bed on my back. The girl behind me pulled my shirt up and over my head, and the taller elf had knelt at the foot of the bed, working of my jeans.

"Wait," I said suddenly.

The two girls stopped working my clothes off suddenly, as if they had been slapped. Suddenly realising that they might think I was trying to back out, I tried to arrange my thoughts as quickly as possible..

"Uh...your names; I'd like to name know both of your names before we do this." I said quickly. "I didn't mean it to seem like I don't want to do this".

Both of the girls suddenly laughed in relief.

"Our..." one of the elves struggled to say.

It was then that I realised that they might not be as old as I had thought them to be as they'd never learned English, which they would have done had they done some travelling. However I didn't think they were too young as they seemed to know what they were doing with me.

"Names," I said helpfully.

The 'girls needed a moment before answering.

"Shir" said the tall elf

"Beli" I heard a voice behind me say

I then felt the elf behind me arrange herself on the purple bed, so that her breasts press up against my back.

The elf pokegirl between my legs began working off my underwear and all thought of further talk left me. My erect cock was at full attention; and the girl behind me began stroking my face and kissing my neck. The elf between my legs, Shir, was stroking my cock, but she was doing little else, I figured she was waiting for me to tell her what to do.

"Use your mouth," I ordered.

She looked up at me surprised, like a student being corrected by a teacher, and then she nodded. Next her lips pursed and she came down on me, that was when she proved she was no novice at this sort of things.

Beli rearranged again herself until she had my head in her lap, then she began to stroke my hair and I figured since they so badly wanted to pleasure me that I should make sure that they did.

One of my hands went down to Shir. I placed it onto the back of her head, which strained my reach. She let my hand guide her, and soon her entire head began bobbing up and down my cock.

My left hand went up to Beli. However since I was unable to see her, my hand groped blindly until I found the clip holding her robe together. After discovering that I wasn't going to be able to unclasp it, I slid my hand down her arm. Moving back up, my hands found one of her perky breasts. Then I began playing with her breast as best I could in this awkward position.

Suddenly I groaned. Shir's blow job had reached a fever pitch. My other hand went down to her, but before I could speak I had cum in her mouth. I sighed loudly as she swallowed up all my cum.

"Sorry that I didn't warn you" I told the elf "You did a really good job"

Shir smiled up and while I guessed she hadn't totally understood my words she had been able to grasp that I was praising her. I watched her as got to her feet, backing away and reaching for a pitcher of what was probably water on the dresser.

In the meantime Beli had moved out from behind me and was sitting on her knees in front of me, with a confused expression on her face. She obviously wanted to say something but was couldn't think of how to say it in Human speech.

"My...time?" she finally said.

By the I assumed she meant 'My turn'.

"Oh, sure" I responded.

I scooted back so that there was more room on the bed, then I motioned her over. She crawled over to me slowly, unsure of what to do so I took one of her hands and then moved my other arm around her waist, turning her and laying her on her back. Next I went down on her tight pussy.

Although it was not my favourite thing to do, I worked my tongue into her as best I knew how. However, I wasn't an expert at this, and I didn't think I could bring her to an orgasm as I was out of practice. As it turned out I was wrong it was like riding a bike. She did have an orgasm, and it was loud.

Once I was done I saw that Shir was now kneeling before Beli and was muttering something elfish. Then I watched her reach down and begin lightly stroking one of Beli's nipple. Then her mouth came down and she began moving her wet tongue over it as well, as entertaining as that was I reminded myself that I was here to Tame them as part of my job, which involved me giving them orgasms, not just letting them pleasure each other.

"'Girls" I said

They both turned to look at me.

"Shir put your self over her," I commanded.

She tilted her head in confusion so I moved over to her. I manoeuvred behind her and removed her outfit. With one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder I guided her until her entire body was hovering over Beli's. I heard a laugh issue out from under me and I knew Beli at least had figured out that I wanted them to do.

Soon the two elves were performing oral on each while I watched, and as I enjoyed the show I took the chance to take something out my pouch. It was the magical potion version of the energy drink/performance enhancer known as Recovery. Drinking it allowed to become erect right away.

Before long I was pushing my cock slowly deeper and deeper, feeling Beli's whole body react in shivers. I slowly began to work up some steam, pushing as deep as I could each time. Placing on hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder I began going faster.

"This must be heaven," I said to myself.

I did so love my job.

ELF, the Sylvan Warrior Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Magic/Plant  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Human standard, prefers a low meat diet  
Role: Woods warriors, gardening  
Libido: Low  
Strong Vs: Plant, Water, Psychic, Rock  
Weak Vs: Ghost, Steel, Poison  
Attacks: Absorb, Arrow Shot, Binding Arrow, Command Plants, Heal, Little Cloud, Thorn Cutlass  
Enhancements: Longevity, Hibernation (involuntary upon going feral), Enhanced Strength (x2), Nightvision, Enhanced Agility (x2), Aptitude (Archery), Empathy (Plants), Enhanced Senses (Hearing (x3)), Enhanced Senses (Vision(x3))  
Evolves: Grandelf (Mana Crystal), Elfqueen (orgasm or battle stress), High Elf (normal), Avariel (Angel Stone), Gardelfwhor (Shield Stone + Thunderstone), Pinielf (Psi Crystal), Cyberelf (Thunder Stone), Golden Elf (Sun Stone)  
Evolves From: Bimbo (Leaf Stone)  
Revised: July 2012

During the Revenge War the Elf made the forests of the world a nightmare place for humans trying to move through them. Today an Elf is valued for her limited magical skills, her power to grow plants anywhere there's dirt and the ability to put an arrow pretty much wherever she wants one to go.

Elves stand anywhere between 3 ft and 5ft 4 inches, with the average standing an unimpressive 4ft 3 inches tall. The tallest Elf recorded was a whopping 5ft 7 inches. All Elves are slender, with proportionally long legs, slim hips and typically an A cup bust. Elf pokegirls do show some signs of jealousy towards other Elf breeds that possess larger breasts, but tend to ignore or make fun of breeds that aren't Elves, regardless of their figure. The pointed ears they possess are considered the defining physical characteristic of the Elf breed and they run the gamut from pointed human sized ears to pointed ears that tower above their owner's head.

Elves have white skin that can be pure white or have a light green, brown or blue cast to it. Their hair is thick and comes in a variety of colors. An Elf's eyes are typically blue, green or amber but all of the colors found in nature have been recorded. There are two albino Elves known. Both are in the same court and neither is accorded any special favor or derision because of their condition.

All Elves are inhumanly graceful and this, combined with their ability to command plants, allows them to move through a forest without leaving any sign or sound of their passage. It's this technique that has given rise to rumors of enhanced speed in the breed since they can run through a forest without having to slow to go around trees or worry about being snagged by branches or vines. The truth is that while they're fast, they're no fleeter than a fast human in the open.

Elves prefer ranged combat and their spell repertoires will reflect this, with most wanting to learn spells and magic techniques like rune chain or mana bolt since they can use it to keep enemies away from them. However, they shine when using a bow. With any bow, an Elf can hit just about any target anywhere within that bow's range, and with arrow shot they can guarantee a lot of damage with each hit. In fact, when using a bow, an Elf can extend that bow's maximum range to 150%.

In melee combat the Elf fares poorly. She naturally knows Thorn Cutlass, but must find a thorny plant to harvest for thorns with which to use the technique. For this reason most Elves have some thorns handy in a pocket or pouch. She has no aversion to using manmade knives and swords and with her enhanced strength can hit hard, but the tendency is to strike enough to give an enemy pause and then withdraw to open the range so she can switch back to her preferred ranged techniques.

Elves like being in the wilderness and will try to convince their tamer to tame them outside, be it in the backyard garden in a town or in the wilderness. Other than that their specific tastes vary from individual to individual, but it is a fact that an Elf who is only tamed indoors is not a happy Elf.

This love of the wilderness extends to other parts of an Elf's life. In an urban setting, an Elf will constantly try to find or create a wilderness area for her to spend time in. A tamer living in the city with an Elf in his harem will quickly find that his back yard has become a tiny forest and his swimming pool a pond filled with aquatic plants, fish and frogs. Forbidding an Elf to fill this need is almost certain to result in her leaving at the next Sadie Pokens.

Elves can command plants to grow, causing them to sprout and go through their life cycle at double the normal rate. More experienced Elves can triple or quadruple this growth speed and can make a field of crops mature overnight once they've laid fruit. Combined with their ability to make small fields of rain whenever they want, this has made them very popular in agriculture, especially when combined with the Boobisaur to keep the fields fertile. The ability to make it rain has also made Elves popular with people traveling through or living in arid regions, although any oasis that an Elf creates will die when she leaves.

There is a spell unique to the Elf breed. It is a spell which asks a willing tree to provide the Elf with a bow, quiver and arrows made from the heartwood of the tree. These are alive and thrive as the Elf thrives. Arrows grow inside the quiver and can be planted to produce trees or used as weapons. Arrows that are not deliberately planted will not sprout and once an arrow is rooted it becomes a normal sapling of whatever tree species gave the bow and quiver. If the bow or quiver is taken from the Elf against her will, it will die in a matter of days, even if given to another Elf. If the Elf is killed, her living bow and quiver will also die. Elves who know this spell cannot teach it to a non Elf and threshold Elves don't know it until taught by an Elf who does. A living bow has triple the range of a nonliving bow of the same design. This spell can also be used to produce a living sword, dagger or staff. Edged weapons created by this spell are as hard as the hardest steel and never dull while the living staff is often used for powerful enchantments by more experienced spellcasting Elves.

When an Elf begins to go feral, she gets sleepy and stays that way. If taming is not an option, almost instinctively she will seek out a safe place before she goes completely feral. Elves can be quite creative in this search and feral Elves have been found in caved in caverns, buried underneath fallen trees and rarely inside wall dead spaces. When an Elf goes completely feral, she goes into complete hibernation. Her breathing and her heart stops and, other than the fact that she doesn't decay, she appears completely dead. In this state she does not age. If injured she does not bleed, but if given a wound that would immediately kill a living Elf, a feral Elf will immediately die. An Elf can only be revived from this suspended animation by being tamed. Use of a lubricant is recommended.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tamer Gothic – Book Zero - Blue League Adventures**

 **Part 5**

 **South Wales – Blue League**

"So your parents were nobles?" I asked Celeste.

Currently my sexy elf pokegirl was blazing a trail ahead for Tiffany and I with great skill, sometimes this involved slicing through the thick brush with the machete I had given to her, and at other times she simple took us around an obstacle without needing to disturb anything.

Her hard work wasn't at all for her own benefit as elves had no need to clear paths by destroying things as they were in tune with nature. I'd even heard of elves who could convince trees to uproot themselves and move of people's way. Celeste was no where that skilled, and having been born human she didn't have that level of respect for nature that other elves did, but one day perhaps she would be. Until then she had to trim a few plants for us.

"When I thresholded my parents knew I'd never be the proper lady they wanted" she told me "So I decided to leave".

I had more to say but before speaking I spent a moment admiring how my new poke's backside looked in her tight breeches.

"If it means anything then I doubt you're missing much" I said "As far as I can tell the life of a noble woman is pretty dull. You'd be expected to marry young and have children with a man your parents selected for you. And when you weren't pregnant or taking care of the kids all you' do is sit around and look pretty".

Which sounded super dull to me.

"That's what I've always figured" Celeste agreed "This is lots more fun and since I don't have any kids I get to sleep in most mornings"

We had gotten up later than usual than I normally as I'd been recovering from a wound I'd gotten before our visit to the Elf Court. I would have liked to have gotten moving again sooner only I'd needed to do some Taming in order to repay my elven nurse for all her healing. Although since it had been an elf who had shot me in the first place I was sure who owed who, but I had no desire for revenge. Besides I doubted the elf pokewoman had wanted to hurt me, if she had I'd have died without knowing she existed.

When I had woken up this morning I'd found Celeste was wrapped around me like I was a big teddy bear and Tiffany snuggled up against on the other side of the bed, so I'd known then that the 'debt' had been repaid and that had been no more reason to stay. With this in mind I'd gently woken both my pokes up, and after a light breakfast all three of us had hit the road.

"Where's you stuff" Tiffany suddenly asked.

I assumed that she was talking to my elf rather than me as many of my belongings were in plain view.

"Unlike you I have no belongings" her harem-sister replied "I live off the land and sleep where the world provides me shelter".

Since Celeste managed to stay clean and she looked well fed it was clear to me that she had been able to take of herself very well. Which made her even more of an asset to me.

"That must have been a lonely existence" I commented.

I'd not exactly been sociable before coming to the Pokegirl world, but living as a hermit had never appealed to me.

"It was. That's why I'm glad have you now" she responded "But I do wish I had a few nice things".

My guess was that she was hinting at me getting her a collar. They were very important here in the Blue League as a poke without one could be snatched up by another Tamer legally. Unlike like in the Crimson League they weren't just a fashion choice or a status symbol for a pokegirl. In fact few Tamers in the Crimson League collared their 'girls as giving one a collar was a way of saying you intended to keep the poke, and that made it harder to sell them.

"At least you have a bow now" was my reply.

It was Tiffany who commented on that.

"Which is strange as the Elf Courts rarely let outsides have one of their bows never mind two" the witch said "That elf pokewoman must be so very happy about getting pregnant so quickly".

Hearing that me stopped me in my tracks.

"You're such a stud, Master" Celeste added "You knocked her up even after you got hit by an arrow".

At this point I was still processing what had just been said.

"I wouldn't have done her such a big favour not if she'd shot me" remarked my small harem's alpha.

It was kinda screwy.

"So I was attacked by a pokewoman who then used me to get pregnant" I summarised "That's totally messed up".

I'd promised myself that I would not have any children during my ten years in the past because I had so many yet unborn in the future. Also it made me feel used. And I didn't liked being used.

"At least you got a nice bow out of it" Tiffany said "And lots of yummy food for our trip. Those bows aren't cheap you know".

Now I felt like a high priced whore, and I was tempted to go back to the Court and complain, but that just seemed silly and I doubted the elves would understand why I was upset as in their minds letting a man sire their children was a honour. Plus they might put another arrow in me. I really wanted to avoid that.

"Let's just keep going" I decided.

Finding some nice treasure would make me feel so much better.

(Line Break)

South Wales – Blue League

After I had put Tiffany in her ball, so she could rest, I looked up and realised that was just past noon and the land, while still hilly and covered in trees was at least beginning to level out. Celeste had told me that Pontypridd was less then a day's walk away from the elf court and I figured that we were about half way there as we'd made really good time.

"How did you find this place exactly?" I asked Celeste while falling in beside her.

The distance between Pontypridd and Cardiff hadn't been much by car back in my day, but the road was long gone and most of the area had been reclaimed by the forests so there were no landmarks to navigate by or even any old signs. Plus we had to around the things that my sexy elf wished to avoid.

"When you've wandered the wilderness as long as I have, you either learn your way around or you get lost" she explained "And you don't want to get lost out here. Lucky for you I've lived long enough to know how to get to any place I've been before. Its an elf thing".

I took her word on that.

"And how long have you been wandering?" I enquired.

Since she was a threshold she would have been between the ages of 12 and 16, possibly a little older, when she had became an elf, and since she hadn't totally embraced being an elf I figured she must have been travelling alone since her change. Therefore if she told me for how long she had been travelling I would have a rough idea of how old she was.

"Wouldn't you like to know" was all she said.

Since elves could live for centuries before going through their second puberty. Celeste could have been living in the forest for longer than I had been alive. It was interesting to think about, but I did not press the issue. She would tell me if she wanted to, and it wasn't important enough for me make her tell me with an order.

I did wish to know why she wasn't living in an Elf Court as according to my 'dex threshold elves were suppose to be drawn to one, and she had enjoyed her time at the Elf Court we'd just been staying at. I could only assume she wanted to wander, it was phase some young elves, although not all, went through. I remembered Kara telling me that.

Before I could bring that up we crested the top of a small rise, and the trees suddenly cleared, giving us a nice view far into the distance. I could see the snaking path of a river cutting it's way through the green forests below, it's water sparkling in the bright summer sun.

Along a gentle bend of the river was a tall rectangular, and obviously man-made structure. While it was still small in the distance, I could tell that it was grey and filled with holes through which sunlight filtered through. Beneath it were smaller, similar structures, all clustered along the bend in the river. The clear remains of a town.

"Wow," I said, while feeling genuinely impressed, "Is that it?"

Unless my old map was totally wrong it had to be.

"We'll reach it by nightfall if we keep up this pace" she told "There are plenty of buildings we can take shelter in for the night. Tomorrow you can hunt for your treasure, Master"

That was when she stopped walking for a moment.

"What exactly are you looking for?" she asked. "You mentioned treasure, but I think you're after something special".

That was a hard question to answer.

"I wish I knew myself," I admitted as we got moving again "All I know is that Pontypridd must be one of the few towns left in this part of the world that hasn't already been gone over by hundreds and hundreds of different treasure hunters".

When compared to other parts of this planet the Blue League (which was made up of Ireland. Wales. English. Scotland. Parts of Europe. And many, many small islands all over the globe) hadn't suffered as badly during the Revenge War as places like the USA. That country didn't even exist any more its land mass had been shattered.

However here the geography hadn't changed much, and while the population had been thinned quite a bit by the plagues, many of the cities and larger towns had stayed mostly intact while the smaller settlements had been abandoned or destroyed by the pokegirls of the time.

Which was different than other places as the Legendary pokegirls had targeted major cities across the planet and destroyed them. In other Leagues it was the towns that had survived and then grown into cities, here many cities had become towns due to depopulation caused by the plagues and then had grown again.

"So I'm assuming you don't work for a university or a museum" Celeste then said "Since you don't have the cooperation of your fellow treasure hunters".

If any organisation suspected that there was something worth digging up in these parts they would have sent a team, but since I was alone it was clear to my elf that I wasn't working for anyone.

"Nope" I said.

I shook my head and adjusted my pack before speaking again.

"Me I'm more of a lone direwolf than a team player" I added.

Or at least that was how I intended things to be for the next ten years. Once I got back to my friends that would change, but for now this was how I wanted to live.

"I guess we're both a bit rebellious," Celeste said with a smirk.

We were alike in that way.

"I guess we are" I agreed as we made our way toward the river and city that lay along it "Rebels without a cause".

Not having a cause sounded rather relaxing, for too long I'd been forced into the role of a hero. For now at least I was just going to do whatever the heck I wanted and see where life took me.

(Line Break)

Pontypridd. South Wales.

The sun had just begun to set when we reached the outskirts of Pontypridd. Centuries of forest growth had reclaimed the streets and many of the buildings. The only indications that we were at our destination were the tall structures that remained.

These looked as if they might fall down at any moment and I began to wonder if there could be any worthwhile treasure within them. Pontypridd was certainly not what I'd been hoping for.

"Have you explored this place much?" I asked Celeste.

I didn't think anyone, even a Feral had spent much time here, as it felt totally empty.

"Nope" she responded, while stepping over a low stone wall that had once been the division between two houses "But that big tower we saw is still intact...relatively speaking. There could be any number of things inside. It's where I figured we'd spend the night, Master".

That sounded like a plan.

"Works for me" I said while looking at the tower she'd mentioned

Once we got inside the tall building things became much harder too see. I took out a battery powered torch while my elf muttered something, and then Celeste and I were bathed in a warm light emanating from a floating orb above us. I'd seen that spell before, but I still thought it to be very cool.

"Neat trick" I praised

Looking up, I could see the crumbling floors of the upper stories by the orb's light, Climbing up would be dangerous, but I had tackled greater obstacles before and the this building was far smaller than the one I'd fallen through back in the Lost City of Atlanta.

"This must have been an important place once" my elf I commented "If they could build something this big then The people of Pontypridd were very wealthy".

Actually I suspected this building had been built after the Revenge War as the material it was made from were wrong for the time period. However given its state of disrepair it had to be centuries old. Which suggested to me that at some point in the past a group of people had resettled the town and then left for some reason.

"How do you know the name of this place?" I asked of my elf upon realising I had seen no sign or indication of the town's name.

Celeste didn't have a good answer.

"Guess I must have seen it on a sign once while exploring" she replied.

I narrowed my eyes, skeptically as I knew that any signs which had once been here would have rusted away long ago. The small things were the first to go in these ruined settlements. Only the strongest buildings and a few hidden treasure remained. Yet for the life of me I couldn't see why Celeste would lie to me about this, and she couldn't be old enough to have been here when it was inhabited as she was not a pokewoman.

Then while looking out of a smashed window I saw that a sign had survived, it was a rather large one and turned out to be above the local police station.

"Fair enough" I muttered.

I then got on with other things.

"Let's gather some wood," I suggested "We can build a fire and then eat".

Food was of the good.

"Okay, Master" Celeste agreed before she set off into the darkness that was outside "I'll be back soon, and don't forget about Tiffany, let her out of her ball".

To my shame I had forgotten about her so I let the witch out of her pokeball and decided to give her some attention. Witches had sensitive skin so a nice back rub would put her a good mood, and save me from getting nagged at.

(Line Break)

The second time my elf and I had sex came rather suddenly, but naturally. About an hour after arriving at the tall tower my pokes and I were both full and relaxed. She and I were leaning against my pack together near the fire, which was roaring happily in front of us. We didn't speak, only enjoyed the warmth and each other.

I had spent the last half an hour rubbing Tiffany's feet as the poor poke wasn't used to walking so much, and already she looked as if we'd been Taming for a good couple of hours. This was because Witch's had sensitive skin, and even a simple massage could be paradise for them.

Once I was done with that, and my alpha had rolled over to go to sleep Celeste turned her face toward me and began to kiss my neck. Lightly at first, but then with more hunger. I turned toward her and she captured my lips with hers, immediately beginning to explore my mouth with her tongue, biting softly my lower lip. She was tender but aggressive. She wanted to be less submissive this night I guessed.

"Let me see your muscles" she requested

I lifted my arms up so that she could pull my t-shirt off me and once I was free of it's confines, she began to explore my body with her fingers. Ever since I'd come to this world I'd been taking good care of myself, and all thanks to all the Taming, as well other forms of exercise I had some muscles worth rubbing.

My shoulder wound was gone, there wasn't even scar, in fact I had very few scars at all considering what I'd been through and those I did have were small.

All the while she touched my chest and arms she continued to kiss me passionately. Her lips were soft and her tongue was skillful, and her mouth tasted sweet.

My cock was already hard and I could feel the heat coming from Celeste's cunt when I felt her up. After my fingers got into her underwear I could tell that she was already soaking wet and ready to go.

With this I mind I laid her back on the blanket we had spread out, and soon I shoved one hand under Celeste's tunic. Her skin was smooth as silk as my hand glided up to her breasts, and as much as fun as they were to play with I hated the fact that she was wearing a bra this time so I did something about it.

I pushed her tunic up over her chest and then her head, tossing it away and then I got rid of the only thing that was between me and her nipples. I wanted to suck on them as she knew that as she pressed my head to her chest, she couldn't have made it more clear if she'd drawn me a diagram. I leaned in and captured one of the points in my mouth. When I started sucking at it like a hungry baby that got me a loud moan of pleasure.

Soon I moved to the other breast, toyed with the nipple with my mouth for a while, and then I began to trail light kisses down her stomach, making my way to the sweet thing that I knew lay just beneath her breeches.

"I'm going to taste all of you" I said,

Then I yanked down what little she had left on.

"Please taste me," Celeste urged

She then thrusted her hips into the air, trying to get to my face closer to her yummy cunt. It still wasn't my favourite thing to do, but it was an important skill for a Tamer to perfect.

Using my hands to spread her thighs wide, I dipped down and licked her slit. She moaned as I lapped and sucked the outside of her cunt, then I flicked the tip of her clit with my tongue. Which of course elicited many cries of pleasure.

"Oh Master!" Celeste gasped when I inserted three of my fingers inside her "You're so good to me".

Putting that many digits into her cunt actually hurt my fingers as not only was it tight in there but her pussy was like a furnace.

"Are you always this damn tight?" I asked my poke.

I couldn't see her face, as my focus was elsewhere, but I figured that she was smiling at me.

"Elves are gifted with centuries of youth" she explained "I'm going to be firm like this for decades".

No experience I'd had with elves made me think otherwise. Kara and Kira had the body of teenagers despite both being more than half a century old. But I didn't dwell on them as I needed to keep the life I was living now seperate from the one I'd hopefully get back to.

"Master, please keep going," Celeste moaned while, gyrating her hips, "I'm almost there"

Rather than keep fingering her I put her clit into my mouth and then I drove my tongue deep insider her. This soon did the trick, and the elf cried out in orgasm.

Since her hands were now holding my head in place, I had to lap up her wetness, but rather than go for another orgasm I licked slowly and just explored her insides.

When she released me, I moved away from her and stood up, undoing my trousers and pulling them down. Celeste sat up and gave me a wicked smile before turning around, planting herself on all fours, exposing her dripping sex to me.

I got down on my knees behind her, and used my hand to line the head of my cock up with her entrance. I rubbed it along her slit, coating it with her wetness, before gripping her hips and pulling her towards me.

There was the familiar pressure of resistance as my cock entered her, and then the heat of her cunt engulfed me as she took my shaft. Soon I was fucking her hard as she was very lubricated.

"Harder, Master" Celeste pleaded.

I complied, pumping my shaft into her with renewed vigour, and her inner walls gripped me tightly with each thrust.

"Yes!" she cried out.

I was sweating buckets it seemed as I concentrated on getting as deep into Celeste as I was able, but that was too good so as to prolong my orgasm, I withdrew from her and pushed her hips to the side.

"Lie down," I said "On your back".

Turning over, Celeste lay on her back, her knees bent with her thighs spread wide. I moved down, planting my arms on either side of her hips and slid into her cunt while staring hard into her eyes.

"Master.. master.. master" she panted,

Celeste was not difficult to please I reconfirmed when she her fingers dug into my back as she climaxed. At the height of her orgasm, I began to thrust into her, harder than ever.

"I'm going to cum inside you" I told her.

That pleased her greatly.

"Please," she begged "Master, please cum inside me".

After a few more hard thrusts, I shot my seed into her and then I collapsed lightly on top of her before rolling off onto my back.

"How was that?" I asked when I had breath to speak.

It had been very good for me.

"Mmm," Celeste told me as rested her head on my chest "I think you're the second best human I've ever had".

I figured that this time she was actually telling the total truth.

"Then I guess you still have a few things to teach me" I said.

Given that she could be twice my age or even more I didn't doubt that she knew a few tricks, and while I knew what got her going that didn't mean I there weren't more things that would make her scream.

"I suppose I do," Celeste agreed before kissing my cheek "But let me rest first. I'm exhausted. My big, strong master wore me out".

Since we'd been on our feet all day I didn't blame her for not wanting to Tame anymore.

"Me too" I said as I pulled the blanket over us.

As I closed my own eyes, I got the feeling that something big was here somewhere within Pontypridd and that tomorrow I would find out what that was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note**

This a short chapter, but I think it worth having in the story because its the POV of a pokegirl who starts off as Feral, this is what I wrote after imagining what being Feral might be like. Which makes it interesting.

 **Tamer Gothic – Book Zero - Blue League Adventures**

 **Part 6  
**

 **South Wales – Blue League**

During her search for food, the Titmouse travelled up the path to a patch to were some berries grew near a tall ledge. These berries were her favourite food because they were big they were also very sweet. They were called Pokeberries, but the Titmouse didn't know that, and she wouldn't have cared even if she could have understood why they were called that.

As she picked one of the ripe berries she kept her ears open for predators. Normally she might try to smell them coming, but the scent of the sweet food clouded that sense, and her eyes were closed as the Titmouse bit down and tasted the berry.

Which was why she never had a chance of not being the meal for another Feral. Before she never knew what was happening the blue haired cat pokegirl ended her life very quickly.

The Kitten soon dragged the body into a shallow pit that she had dug earlier in the shade of a tree, and once she was ready the catgirl began to devour her meal.

Once she was done the Feral Kitten very happy as not only was it a warm day she was now very full. But rather than take a nap she wandered about as she knew it was unwise to sleep near a fresh kill.

The Kitten was unusually intelligent for a feral. She had survived all on her own, even as a pokekit. She was crafty enough to hunt from a young age, which was good as her mother had either abandoned her willingly, or not so willingly, a long time ago.

After some looking around she found a spot that had some sun coming through the trees, she basked in its light and simply enjoyed it. She didn't understand that she was resting on a wall that had been made by human hands hundreds of years ago and she wouldn't have cared anyway. Neither would have the Titmouse she had just feasted upon.

While she was sitting, she noticed a human walking by and she watched with some interest. Kitten knew of humans, and what they did with pokegirls they captured, so it came to no surprise to the catgirl that the human wasn't out here all alone. The Feral had always avoided men, but for once the catgirl didn't sneak away. She was curious.

She wasn't worried about the man seeing her, as human didn't see that well and the wall was high up, but the Kitten didn't move as she didn't want to the Elf hear her or see her. Elves were good at spotting things.

Since the human and the elf were both somewhat wet the catgirl figured that they had gone to bathe in the river. The man hadn't covered his top half and the catgirl found that she liked the sight.

Her thinking was that as long as she just stayed still, she wouldn't disturb the two. She rarely saw humans in the woods, and she had no idea why other pokegirls seemed to like being around them, but she got a clue when the elf got on her knees and pulled the humans trousers done.

Kitten was interested because here was a pokegirl with human meat in her mouth and she wasn't trying to eat it. Which made some sense to the Feral as elves didn't eat meat, she knew that much, but what didn't make sense was why the elf had gotten on her knees before the human.

The young man looked like he was enjoying himself, and while the activity didn't last that long both the elf and the human seemed happy afterwards. The poke even licked him clean, and she acted if there was something tasty in her mouth.

As Kitten watched the two leave she found that she felt a little horny. Normally she would use her fingers but that wasn't enough this time. She wanted something more and for some reason the catgirl figured that the human had it so she decided to follow the man.

They led her to a camp that had been set up on the bottom floor of a big building that was more intact that the others, and the Feral soon discovered that were in fact two pokes with the human, the other was not as pretty as the elf, but in Kitten's view this 'girl was more dangerous. Although she didn't exactly know why.

The Kitten waited then until the camp was empty before she began to explore, the human and his two pokes had left to some looking around of their own, and the Feral didn't think that they would be back for a while.

She started her investigation with the Tamer's bag. It contained small bits of food that were not quite as good as meat but she gobbled some down anyway as Kitten couldn't always be sure when she would next eat.

The eating took a while as Kitten wasn't that hungry, she was consuming the food for the sheer pleasure of it now, savouring the new tastes and textures.

"Hello" a voice spoke.

To her surprise Kitten found that the human and his pokes had snuck up on her. Something that shouldn't have been possible, and had see not been so overwhelmed by new sites and smells it never would have happened.

"Someone looks hungry" the man commented.

Kitten had no idea what the words meant, but the tone of the voice was something she found very pleasant. She tilted her head and walked up to the Tamer so that he was close to rub herself against him.

"Hey, I think she likes you already" the elf said.

The more human looking pokegirl spoke next.

"If you don't, she's going to make you like her" she said.

Then the elf spoke again.

"Can we watch?" she asked.

Kitten cared nothing for these words, she wanted the human to pay attention to her. She badly needed something from him, and while she didn't know what it was it seemed to be all that mattered.

"No go and keep watch" the human ordered.

The two pokes then left and the catgirl was glad of that.

"Just what happened to you?" the human questioned the catgirl "Poor thing you're all dirty".

At this point Kitten decided to act, she shoved the human to the ground and yanked the humans trousers down, she was horny and somehow she knew what to do about that even she didn't understand how she knew. When she discovered that the human wasn't hard enough, she began to do what she'd seen the elf do earlier.

Then the human flipped her over and forced himself upon her, and Kitten figured the Tamer knew exactly what do. She loved that he was making her the prey and this time, without the risk of actually being eaten, she was rather excited about the sudden role reversal.

He thrust his dick hard into her pussy, making her squeal in delight, and he did this so many time that Kitten lost count, and soon after that she lost the ability to do anything other than get Tamed.

At least until she orgasmed for the first time while a man was inside her. When that happened something totally expected took place. She began to glow, but before the catgirl could worry about it she found that she could no longer stay awake.

(Line Break)

Kitten wasn't out for long as a loud voice woke her up.

"Damn, what did you do to her?" the elf asked "She was a cutie before but now you've gone and turned her into a hottie!"

Wildcat, as she now knew herself to be, didn't understand what was being talked about, but she loved the attention she was getting. The other pokes wanted to see this new addition to their group and she was glad also to have some of them give her food.

"She's going to need more sleep" the witch said "I don't think evolving while going through Taming shock is very restful".

To hear surprise Wildcat sort of understood what the two pokes meant. She didn't understand how to make those noises with her mouth, but they weren't just sounds anymore.

"Go to sleep kitty" the elf urged.

When it came time to sleep, she would have just found herself some soft ground to sleep on but these pokes had other ideas. They pulled her over to them and let her rest across their laps. It was very enjoyable, and Wildcat soon closed her eyes again.

KITTEN (AKA MERROWL), the First Feline Pokegirl  
Type: Near Human - Not Very Near Human (Feline animorph)  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: Human style foods (Favors fish and milk products)  
Role: Warrior, Pet, Scout  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Pounce, Fury Swipes, Pay Day, Snarl, Quick Attack, Sand Attack  
Enhancements: Night vision, Enhanced Flexibility (x2), Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Senses (Hearing, Sight) (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2)  
Evolves: Wildcat (Orgasm), Catgirl (Normal) Firecat (Fire Stone), Electrocat (Thunder Stone), Catfish (Water Stone), Catnip (Leaf Stone), Pumara (Diamond Stone), Lioness (Battle Stress), Ocelolita (Mana Crystal), Toxicat (Venom Stone), Mountain Cat (Round Stone), Pussywillow (Sun Stone)  
Evolves From: None

Thought to be one of the very first pokegirls created, and arguably the very first feline breed, Kittens are based on domesticated cats, much like many of their evolutions. These feline pokegirls are popular as Pets, though during the Revenge War the breed were effective foot soldiers and combatants, their ability to evolve into many forms like the Eva breed making them effective 'stock' for replacing different units while still being useful overall.

Standing an average of 4 feet, Kittens tend to be short, though their bust is generally a proportional B cup. Based on the domesticated cat, Kittens have a variety of appearances sharing a roughly equal distribution between furred and more human looking individuals. Human appearing individuals have only ears, functional claws, cat-like eyes, and (most often) tails to denote them as pokegirls (though occasionally there are bob-tailed or no-tailed members of the breed). Furred members of the breed range from the more animalistic Near Human variety into the very animorphic Not Very Near Human variety. More Near Human Kittens can be completely or partially furred, with fur typically being only on the forearms and forelegs for partially furred individuals. These more human feline pokegirls generally have slight muzzles, and their feet may be either digigrade or plantigrade.

Not Very Near Human members of the breed are often called by the nickname Merrowl, as full muzzles tend to make these individuals speak with a slight rolling to their Rs. These more animal-like pokegirls often have difficulty with fine motor skills, as their hands are typically shaped more like feline paws. Always didigrade, these pokegirls have a slightly different gait as well, due to a shift in their pelvis to allow for movement on all fours. Understandably, most Not Very Near Human members of this feline breed are feralborne.

Kittens have a wide range of personalities, though most share a common fastidiousness and are reasonably able to take care of themselves. Some are domestically inclined housecats, others are sneaky, others are violent, some arrogant, and most are least slightly catty. These feline pokegirls like to play, especially with their tamers, and usually both pokegirl and tamer wind up wrestling or otherwise interacting physically with one another often as a result of their need for attention. They pay attention more to their surroundings than most pokegirls, and are able to describe rooms with great detail after only viewing the area for a few minutes. Particularly attracted to shiny objects, these catty pokegirls often spot coins easily, giving the breed a reputation for being able to find money.

Generally average at battling, many beginning tamers choose Kittens as their starters, only to quickly try to evolve them into a stronger or elemental leaning form. Some Tamers keep Kittens as they are for as long as possible, usually to allow them to master the move Pay Day, a rare technique that generates money. Use of this move often allows the feline pokegirl to keep her tamer supplied with food, making this a popular choice for tamers from less financially secure backgrounds. Rarely, use of this move will cause a gold charm to appear on the pokegirl's forehead. The charm is fixed, and cannot be removed without pain. Researchers have concluded that the magical nature of the technique is what causes this to happen, though they are baffled by why the charm appears more often on Not Very Near Human members of the breed. Such pokegirls are considered to be lucky, and are often bought and sold for higher purchase prices, especially as Pets.

Feral Kittens are predatory, hunting and killing their prey. Usually solitary, hunting mothers often take older pokekits along, and occasionally a large social network of these feline pokegirls will form in areas where food is easy to come by. Since such 'easy meal' areas are often areas of human habitation, cities often offer bounties to tamers to rid them of nuisance Kittens.

One of the most common thresholds, it is also one of the more varied thresholds, as the differing body morphisms of this feline breed result in a variety of symptoms. The most common are earaches and lower back pain as the ears and tail shift, though extreme foot cramps and body itching are known in individuals who are becoming more animalistic. For those rare thresholders that are becoming Merrowl type Kittens, these symptoms can be quite painful indeed as their body shifts into a more feline form.

WILDCAT (AKA PURRSIAN), The Frisky Feline Pokegirl  
Type: Near Human (Feline Animorph)  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Carnivore, preference for fish, eggs, milk, and similar products  
Role: Sex Battles, Taming Assistant, Scout, Warrior  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Slash, Fury Swipes, Earlobe Nibble, Tongue-In-Ear, Ear Blow, Spank, Butt Wiggle, Sexy Hug, Go Down, Purr Vibrations, Pay Day, Sabre Claw, Timid Stroke, Pounce, Puff Puff  
Enhancements: Enhanced Senses (Sight and Hearing) (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Endurance, Night Vision, Enhanced Agility (x3), Enhanced Flexibility  
Evolves: Boobcat (Normal), Warcat (Battle Stress), Werecat (Moon Stone)  
Evolves From: Kitten (Orgasm)

 _Used to keep the armies tamed during the War of Revenge, very little about this feline has changed, called the Wildcat or Purrsian depending upon the region, this feline pokegirl is noted for being insatiable, sensual, and only after a taming, anytime, anywhere. The reality, however, is while this literal sex kitten takes a healthy interest in taming, they are able to be functional members of any harem._

It's no surprise that this breed evolves by way of Orgasm from a Kitten, gaining on average a foot and a half in height, and at least a single cup size, and an increase of up to three cup sizes have been known. The breed shifts slightly to become fully Near Human, with Kittens gaining human-like hands and gaits, thanks to the shift in the pelvis back to a human norm. More human looking individuals lack any fur, though many have fur on their forearms or forelegs. Fur coverage ranges all the way to full body fur, with light muzzles and digigrade feet in more animalistic members of the breed. Fur and hair colors usually are natural creams, browns, or blacks, though the occasional steel blue or tawny orange have been noted.

Taming is an important part of the Wildcat's mindset, the breed is well known for their teasing comments and innuendos, as well as their often shameless physical flirting and teasing. Some individuals in particular enjoy breaking this view, acting demure and serious in public (though their owners often report them to be just as wild in private as the breed is known for -if not more so). Tamers can often get this breed to take things seriously, and well trained individuals are often used as escorts for the wealthy and power. Many view elegant breed as a status symbol if they are well behaved, showing that the pokegirl's owner is the one in control.

While Wildcats can battle effectively, more often than not the breed chooses to turn any unregulated battles into sex battles, as their common collection of techniques allows them to have the upper hand instead of the more level playing field of a martial battle. Reflexes and agility play an important role in whatever battle this breed finds themselves in, as they tend to rely on dodging and then moving in quickly to get the upper hand -or more often for the breed, to get their opponent aroused. Most are noted to have very few inhibitions and many tamers believe that these frisky felines are willing to do almost anything to bring their opponent off. A favored finishing move is often Purr Vibrations, where the vibration of the pokegirl's tongue often brings foes to a quick finish. Because of the breed's reputation for being taming-crazed, these feline types are frequently found as the starters for Sex League battlers, as they are easier to obtain than other taming focused pokegirls.

An often quoted taming preference for the breed is "Any time, anywhere, any way", though these pokegirls are individuals and not all conform to this mantra. Among notable preferences for the breed include public taming, and Tamers should be warned that some cities have ordinances against this if they choose to indulge their pokegirl. The breed is also noted to not be picky about who they have sex with, unless they receive specific instructions not to tame outside the harem. Overall, these pokegirls are highly sexual beings, and often used to help keep their harem sisters tamed.

Feral Wildcats tend to avoid civilization, which is odd, given how lusty they are. They prefer to stay in mountainous areas. They become rather territorial, and will attack trespassers. While these attacks are almost always sexual in nature, Tamers are warned that this is a predatory pokegirl, and they have been known to kill to eat or with a thoughtless slash of their claws in the throes of taming. Luckily, attacks from this pokegirl are one of the more survivable, as their method of hunting involves taming their prey into exhaustion. More than one lucky Tamer has added this breed to his harem after an attack.

Threshold into this breed is more rare than their unevolved form, though it is more common in family histories of feline types. Oddly, this threshold is known to happen quickly after experiencing an orgasm, the shifts happening painlessly and fluidly in the afterglow. More than one teen experimenting with her sexuality has gone to sleep satisfied only to wake up as a pokegirl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tamer Gothic – Book Zero - Blue League Adventures**

 **Part 7**

 **Tower. Blue League**

"How many stories up are we?" I asked Celeste, who seemed to be much more adept at exploring the large, tall building than I was "I've lost count".

She was able to avoid obstacles and deal with dangerous ledges with grace while I had banged one foot already and managed to rip my jeans in two places, thankfully both times had been well below the knee, as such my Taming tool hadn't gotten damaged.

"Maybe ten?" she said to me "We're about halfway to the top".

The tower had not looked that tall from the outside. I had to wonder if space expanding charms were in use, but I doubted that given the age of the building.

"Something tells me we have to go all the way to the top," I mused.

I did not like high places, which made scaling this tower less then fun. But no one ever said that treasure hunting was supposed to be easy.

"What a weird word" Celeste was saying "stories' I think you mean floors there aren't any tales here".

The English language hadn't changed that much over the last three hundred year. Which made no sense. Really I should sound like a character in a Shakespearean play to the people of this time, yet for some reason I had no problem being understood.

"You could slow down, you know," I then said "We mere humans aren't as agile as you sexy elves".

When Celeste only laughed in reply I was glad that Tiffany was downstairs fussing over my new Wildcat, because those two would also handle this a lot better than me. My alpha could levitate, and cat girls were all very agile.

"So we're only half way up" I then said to myself "This is gonna suck".

I figured my jeans would be in tatters by the time we got to the top floor. Good thing I spare clothes.

(Line Break)

"It's in here," I said when we reached the top floor about half an hour later.

The structure was more intact this far up, which was proven by how little rotting away there was or damage due to exposure to wind and rain the furniture had endured.

"Are you sure?" Celeste asked.

Magical wards were something that even Psychic types could detect when they employed dark vision, and that was one of my Blood Gifts, and the door we were standing before had been warded. I could see the remains of magic symbols on the parts of the wooden door that hadn't rotted away.

"Then let's go," Celeste decided.

Since the defences had long since faded away we got in without any trouble. The inside the room was pitch black, but that was no concern to me as my elf could make floating lights so soon we could see just fine. This wasn't a spell elves knew naturally, but like all magic types she could learn new spells, it just took longer and required more effort than it did for Witches like Tiffany.

"This is weird" Celeste commented.

That it was. The room was in perfect shape, there was no sign of decay or of nature attempting to retake the place. We were in a completely untouched room. Dust free red fabric covered the floor in a thick layer and the paintings didn't have any cobwebs on them

There were no windows, and at one end of the space was a large desk, made of the same dark wood as the door, only it looked shiny and new.

On this desk, centred among the scattering of small, unknown tools, pens, pencils and miraculously fresh pieces of paper was a golden orb, that was resting on an ornate, brass pedestal.

The orb wasn't that big, and it for some reason it was marked with some stars, but that didn't make it seem special. What did make it worth taking was that I could feel how powerful it was. I was pretty sure I'd been drawn to find it, although I didn't know why.

"Definitely magical" I observed.

And hopefully worth a lot of SLC. I was going to sell it.

"There's writing on the pedestal," Celeste pointed out and I followed her pointing finger, "It's elvish. At least part of it is".

The elves who lived on the surface had used the works of the writer Tolkien when creating their own language just like how the Drow had gotten theirs from Dungeons and Dragons.

"The other part is in Latin" I said, "I can translate that with my 'dex, while you do the elvish"

Celeste nodded and spoke,

"It says: gather all seven and wish upon the dragon" I was told.

That was what it said in Latin too.

"Strange" my elf whispered before increasing the volume of her voice "Why protect something that's useless on its own".

That I did not know. All I did know was that door had been heavily warded, someone had wanted this thing kept safe.

"I have no idea" I admitted, "But whatever it is, it's much older than either of us, but not that old. No one uses Latin anymore, but it was placed here after the Revenge War, we know that since you elves didn't have your language until after the fighting stopped and you started setting up the courts".

My guess was that the Latin had been used to make it seem even more interesting than it already was.

"That's amazing," Celeste said, and I agreed.

If this orb was indeed older than the setting up of the courts, then I had just stumbled across the greatest find of my career as a treasure hunter, although since I'd only been doing the job for a week that wasn't really saying much.

"You put into my pack," I said "That way if it hurts you I can put you in your pokeball before it does to much damage".

It sounded cowardly but it really was the safer option as Pokegirls were simply tougher than humans, and easier to heal.

Celeste nodded in understanding and reached forward, grabbing the orb and wincing as she did so. Nothing happened. She lifted it easily and placed it inside my open pack and I shut the flap

"That was less exciting than I expected," Celeste said with a giggle

I smiled at her.

"Sometimes treasure hunting is pretty routine stuff," I said, while taking another look around the room "But this place is so bizarre though. I bet it looks the same now as it when it was sealed up and who knows how long ago that was".

And as far as I could tell there spell behind it.

"Maybe the orb had something to do with it," Celeste said, " Maybe it preserved the room to keep itself safe. I've heard of artifacts being able to protect themselves"

I hadn't, but I was new to this.

"Come on. I want to get back to camp and examine this further" I decided "Maybe Tiff can help".

We exited the room and soon after leaving, a resounding 'crack' sprang up behind us, causing us both to jump. I whirled around just in time to see the far wall of the room crumbling away, letting sunlight pour in and illuminating the rest of the space.

In the revealing light, the room was old and dilapidated, as it should have been. The desk was nothing but a pile of rotted wood and the fabric on the floor was eaten away in most spots, in others it was grey and thin. Large portions of the floor were gone as well.

The room had become like the rest of building. Old and forgotten. Just like that.

"I guess you really can't stop the march of time," I mused "Sure you can hold it back for a while. But once the dam breaks, it all comes crashing in. Nothing lasts for ever but the earth and sky".

As a famous song had once said.

"Very Poetic, Master" my elf commented "Now come on. We've got a long trip down."

I nodded and steeled myself for the second half of harrowing journey down the tower.

(Line Break)

Tower. South Wales.

"What exactly are you doing?" Celeste asked of Tiffany later that afternoon, after she and I had made it back down to the first floor of the tower and our camp site "I hope your not playing with that thing. It could be really dangerous.

My Witch was seated on a low wall that had once been a partition, and was murmuring as she did some complex castings. She had been like that for the past twenty minutes, and while I was fine waiting for her to finish Celeste's nymphish curiosity was getting the better of her.

"She's making sure its safe" I said softly so as to not break my witch's concentration "Don't interfere".

My elf came over to me and started speaking more softly.

"So you can handle the orb," Celeste said in understanding.

This was the point of what Tiffany was doing.

"That's right," I replied.

My alpha was soon finished.

"Bring me the pack," the spell caster then said.

Celeste did so without delay.

"Let's hope that was enough" Tiffany said as she placed the item in the bag "I don't think it was dangerous, but you never know".

Magic was not only dangerous it was unpredictable, at least when compared to the technology created by science. Which was why we weren't going to do anything with the sphere no matter now safe it seemed.

"We need to find an expert" I decided.

Which wouldn't be too hard.

"In magic orbs?" Celeste grinned "Oh yeah I'm sure there's one in on very street corner".

Arch-Mages weren't that common, but they could be found if you knew where to look.

"Come on," I sighed, while standing up "Let's eat. Then we can make a plan."

Dinner consisted of dried jerky, which wasn't even really meat, and the cheese left over from lunch. While eating I chatted with Celeste about nothing at all. We were growing more comfortable with each other hour by hour. She was so easy going, curious and sexy that she drew me in without trying.

Once the meal was done I started to prepare the camp for tonight we'd need a fire, to scare away Ferals and for cooking, rather than warmth and that meant making sure we had enough wood.

"So how old were you when you left left home?" I asked as I gathered up a bundle of wood for the fire.

This time she did tell me something about her past.

"Well when I was a kid used to live in the Lake District," Celeste answered, using the sticks I'd brought her to build a sturdy structure in the fire pit, "But I won't tell you how long ago that was".

Her age wasn't really a concern for me as she was an elf, she could be a century old and not want to tell me in case the age difference bothered me.

"You don't need to," I said, while dropping my load of wood down next to the pit.

It was hot and I was sweating. Celeste watched appreciatively from the ground, not trying to hide her gaze.

"So were you kicked out or did you leave on your own?" I asked "You said before that you left on your own, but was there any pressure on you to leave".

I was still curious.

"Left on my own," Celeste said "But not before I tried to seduce some poor guy because I needed a good Taming".

I had a hard time imagining the elf failing to seduce someone.

"Tried?" I asked as I sat back on the blanket I had spread out, supporting myself on the my palms "As in you couldn't get him perform?".

The elf smiled.

"He was too scared to...uh...perform" she told me.

Celeste giggled and came over to me, then she straddled my thighs and draped her arms over my shoulders.

"Very much unlike a certain human male I've recently had the pleasure of meeting" she said.

I arched an eyebrow and stared into the depths of her eyes,

"So what do you want to try tonight?" I asked, my cock growing hard.

I hadn't even fucked her ass yet. Not that I was in the mood to as I wanted to rest, but it was important to form a bond with a poke so I'd do things to please my pokes if they so desired.

"Hmmmm," Celeste hummed, while rubbing her palms across my chest, "How about you decide. You have a look that says you know exactly what you want tonight".

Hearing that made me smile.

"What I want is to sleep" I told her "Besides its Tiffany's turn to be Tamed next. You can wait".

Plus I had my Wildcat to take of.

"Oh fine I guess we don't have to Tame every night" said my elf "Maybe Tiff will play with me".

My witch was already snuggling up to me, she'd done it without even realising that she was lying down.

"Doing so much magic made me sleepily" she said.

She needed to be held, that much was obvious so I put my arm around my alpha so that she could rest for a while. Soon Celeste got off me so that she could lie down too.

(Line Break)

 **Farm. South Wales.**

The old farmer looked at me with obvious scepticism, his eyes narrowed to slits beneath his broad rimmed hat.

I had just informed him that I was a Tamer and asked if, in exchange for any reasonable service that I could provide as well some SLC, if he would give me one of his Ponytaurs. I'd even traded in my cat pokegirl in a nearby village as her breed didn't function very well in a harem, and there had a trader passing by who wanted to buy pokes, as such I had some credits to spend.

I badly wanted ponytaur as my Harem and I had been walking through forests for days and now that that we had found flat farm land, I wanted to ride rather than walk.

"What do you mean any service?" the farmer asked.

We were standing outside his modest looking but biggish house, his small barn and sizable stables were located to the right, and there was unploughed field to his left. He must have been a pumpkin or squash farmer if he was planting so late in the season. Either that or he had fallen on hard times. Either way, the farmer could use the services of a Tamer like myself.

"You name it and I can do it" was my reply "We Tamers have a way of getting things done you know".

Myself more than others.

"Hmph," the farmer grunted, as he scratched his facial hair.

Both Celeste and Tiffany stood to the side of me, trying not to draw any attention to themselves as a proper pokegirls should.

"Well there's a Drow-Zee in these parts" I was informed "Whose been stealing things from the farms and villages. If you were stop her I'm sure I could talk my neighbours into giving a reward which would be more than enough to buy one of my ponytaurs. But you'd have to take the Drow with you when you leave, don't hand her over to anyone I don't want any.. what do ya call it... mob justice?".

This made sense as the poke was most likely stealing in order to survive rather than because she enjoyed taking things from people. She didn't deserve to be harmed for that.

"I'll bring her in" I assured the man "My elf knows these woods very well I'm an experienced Tamer".

The farmer laughed.

"Something tells me that maybe your not just full of yourself" the man said "And I've got plenty of room for lonely travellers if you want to stay a while and help on the farm".

I'd be able to make enough money for food and shelter by working the fields, but the only way to get the steed I wanted would be to earn the bounty the farmer had set on a Drow-Zee.

"Thank you, and I promise I'll earn my keep," I said in response.

Farmers and town folk were always looking for extra help whether they would admit it or not. However most of them, like this particular farmer, would be sceptical of my skills until I had a chance to prove myself. Still many I'd encountered while in the Crimson League begged me to stay longer than my plans allowed, once they'd gotten to know me, which made sense as a strong, young man could get a lot done and there were always pokegirls around who needed a good Taming.

"Go ahead and settle up in the barn's loft," said the farmer as he jerked a thumb toward one of the buildings.

It was late and my girls were exhausted. The sun had already begun to set behind thick clouds when we had arrived at village, while looking for somewhere to stay, and now those clouds looked ready to let lose some serious ran so even a barn looked appealing.

"I'll feed you dinner for free" the man then said "but if you want to eat tomorrow you'll have to work for it, and your pokes better stay in the barn when not working. I don't want them causing trouble".

Lights flickered on in the windows of the farmer's house as a woman, his wife I guessed, started getting dinner ready, and while the house seemed rustic when compared to the nice hotels I'd stayed in, due to the weather it looked very inviting.

"As you wish" I replied.

I nodded in thanks before walking towards the barn. Tiffany and Celeste followed, then fell in step with me once we were out of the farmer's earshot.

"Can you really catch a Drow-Zee?" Celeste asked in a soft voice, "With just two pokes".

I nodded,

"I've done harder. Come on, I'll tell you how once we're settled" I said.

The barn was neatly kept, and almost bereft of pokegirls. One lonely Milktit pokewoman stood about at the back of the first floor, along with a metal bucket laying on its side next to a wooden stool. There were piles of hay for the ponytaurs that lived in the stables next door and a myriad of farm tools as well.

A ladder led up from the floor to a loft that ran the length of one side of the barn. We climbed it, and found a few forgotten or broken tools but not much else. The floor was wooden, and would about as comfortable than the ground we had been sleeping on for most of our journey. But the sky was threatening rain, and it would be nice to be out of the elements.

"No fire tonight," I grimaced.

I watched as my elf cast a spell that made a light orb, and then uttered an elven word to change its colour from a hard white to a softer yellow-orange.

"Well we can snuggle for warmth" Tiffany said, while setting out blankets.

I did so enjoy the snuggles.

"So what's the big plan tomorrow?" Celeste asked she put her pack down "How do we catch a Drow-Zee".

I started to tell them about the few plans I'd already come up with. None of them were that good or at all complete, but they were more than enough to be the foundations of a proper scheme.

"We'll need more information" I then said "If she's been spotted then the people around here should know if she is armed. They will also know at what times of the night she likes to commit her crimes".

The Drow-Zee would sleep during the day, and move about in the dark. However waiting until morning wasn't part of my plan because if she'd avoided capture until now then she had to have a very well hidden hiding place. It really depended on what the farmer had to say.

"You two stay here" I then ordered "I'm going to go talk to the farmer and see what chores he needs doing and find out what he knows about the Drow-Zee".

Once I had the info I needed then I could come up with a proper plan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tamer Gothic - Book Zero - Blue League Adventure**

 **Part 8**

 **Woods. South Wales.**

It was a colder night than usual for this time of year and rather spooky. Not just because of the temperature, but also the environment. Still was moon was full, so I could see, if only due to my dark vision blood gift, and while the wind seemed to howl gently through the tree branches I was still able to hear well enough. On the other hand movement was harder to detect, even with dark vision because of the branches swaying.

Clenching my sword, I gritted my teeth and slowly began to march forward. I knew I was getting close now. Her tracks were obvious. It was clear that she'd tried to hide them but I'd found them, mostly due to having paid attention when Thomas had talked about hunting.

Since we were only hunting one Drow-Zee I'd left Tiffany behind, she wasn't really the wilderness type and didn't have any experience tackling ferals and this wasn't a good time to start gaining that experience, I would need a bigger harem before I let the young witch hunt with me.

I would occasionally bend down, inspect her boot tracks, and slowly raise my head up to scan the environment. Even though this was her home and the night belonged to her, my determination would allow me to locate her and capture her.

Naturally I had Celeste with me, she was a great help even though her night vision was no were near as good as mine. She'd have been more help during the day, but by then the tracks in the muddy ground might have gone, and since this Drow-Zee had been raiding farms for weeks her hiding place had to be a good one. We'd never find it during the day while she slept.

This time, when I looked down, I heard a noise so I quickly looked up again. I didn't see anything, and though it was a soft noise, I knew it was close. Waiting for what seemed like minutes, I remained frozen in position and crouched down so no one could see me. My sexy elf copied the action.

Thinking the threat was over, I eventually moved on. Deeper into the forest I moved, Celeste always behind me. The tracks led me to the entrance of a small cave. It must have been here that she was hiding out during the day. She kept the entrance hidden somehow, perhaps with a bit of illusion magic, otherwise someone would have found it.

Before I could think more on that I felt a burning sensation in my leg; a sting that made me wonder if I'd been stung by scorpion. I looked down and saw a dark sticking out of the back of my left leg. I dropped to my left knee, clutching the area where I had been shot.

Gritting my teeth, I tried to get back up, but I became dizzy, and things started to blur. With only a few seconds past, I began to feel dizzy. Poison!

While on the verge of consciousness, I saw an elf who was dressed in black, along with jet black skin, walk up to me, my vision was now very blurry, making it hard to make more details, and soon I saw nothing at all.

(Line Break)

 **Cave. South Wales.**

I'd barely woke up when I heard something.

SLAP!

I heard the smacking sound, and my face for some reason stung as I was starting to come to, so the sound and the pain didn't connect for a few moments. Then it made sense.

"Ouch" I said.

Suddenly, I remembered why I had just woke up; because I had been shot with a poisoned arrow that put me to sleep. I knew why my face had hurt; someone was slapping me into consciousness.

I rotated my wrist, but it wouldn't give. The same with my ankles. I soon knew why I couldn't move my arms and legs; they were in some kind of restraining device. My heart skipped a beat as I realised that I should have been dead by now, but I wasn't. I was here, and I was alive.

My vision slowly started to return; I was in an underground chamber of some sort. All I could see for now was the light of the torches dancing in the corner of my eyes. I realised must be been deep in the cave I was going to investigate before I was shot.

Then it struck me: the Drow-Zee had set up an ambush. No wonder she'd been so easy to track. She'd left her tracks for me to find intentionally, and being all cocky I'd walked right into her trap. I'd thought I could handle one Drow because I had experience with that breed and was damn lucky, how wrong I'd been.

SLAP!

My head winced and I groaned slightly, feeling the slap of a black gloved hand strike me.

"Ah, you are awake. It took you long enough" some said.

The voice was that of a woman. It was a cold voice; cold, but beautiful.

My vision now fully returned; the cave was dark except for the torch light. She was hard to see, but my eyes started to adjust to her. I hated to admit it, even just to myself, but she was very beautiful.

Maybe it was her bright violet eyes, the way they stood out among the contrast of her black skin. Her leather armour looked phenomenally hot and rather impractical. I didn't' even know if it would count as armour because it couldn't protect her very well.

Bands of leather, most likely from the hide of some poor feral, ran around her legs just above her knees, where her spiked thigh high boots ended. For having boots like that, she had manoeuvred very well in the forest.

Around her belt hung a hand held crossbow, the one she'd shot me, and Celeste as well I assumed. The other side of her waist was a finely crafted drow short sword. It was honestly a fine piece of work, and looked good hanging from her side.

But her hotness didn't stop there. Her tight leather pants looked more like shorts and tight boy shorts at that. Two leather straps connected to her tight leather corset, looking very much like a leather garter. Her corset had silver images on the front shaped like spider webs.

Her silver hair that hung down to her shoulders, and directed my attention to her boobs. They made me stare noticeably enough to be thrown off of my game. She caught me looking at her, sizing her up. I swear she smiled before she struck me again with the back of her hand.

SLAP!

I groaned in pain loudly; loud enough to get her attention and to let her know I was completely awake.

"Enough!" I ordered.

The slapping was really starting to get on my nerves.

SLAP!

This time was by far the hardest slap across my face of all, and I was so glad for both my durability blood gift and the fact that Drow-Zee were not any stronger than humans.

"You are lucky to be alive. I suggest you act like you value your life, because any moment could be your last" the drow said.

She didn't give me a chance to reply.

"So you hunt me, do you, Tamer? You come to add me to your harem, is that it?" she asked.

Her tone was one of anger.

I didn't say anything as she was right.

SLAP!

"Answer me when I ask you a question!" she bellowed

I then saw her hand drop to her sword, most likely she was thinking about whether or not she had made a mistake by keeping me alive. That made me start struggling as I didn't want to get stabbed.

"Keep struggling, Tamer" the drow bitch said as her hands moved away from her weapon "You will see it does you no good".

Rather than talk or pointlessly struggle I started to look around the environment more, I realised that I apparently was on some type of black wooden X, which immobilised all of my four limbs. In fact, the X was designed with silver spider webs, making the entire device appear that I was stuck in a large giant web, and I was now thinking that Thomas would really hate this. On the other hand if it was him on this thing then we'd both be better off as I would be able to save him, he wouldn't be able to save me because he was currently a child on the side of the world.

My weapons were no where to be seen. But I also realised my leg wasn't hurting as much as it should have been. Looking down, I saw that the drow woman had bound the arrow wound, dressing my leg through my already torn jeans. I seemed to be going through many pairs of them these days.

"You...you bandaged my leg? Why?" I asked her, confused as to why she would do such a thing.

At first she looked away, not answering. A moment or two later, she smiled wickedly.

"Because, my dear Tamer, I want you be as healthy as possible before I torture you" I was informed.

Drow-Zee didn't have the same attraction to human males as Dark Elves did, but they didn't tend to harm them either. Those that didn't live with humans tended to avoid my species and live with others of their own kind, either in the Drow Cites, which they shared with the Dark Elves, or in small covens.

"You have either two choices. One is that I kill you. I might take satisfaction from it" the drow was now saying. "Your second choice may be much more to your liking. Well...not a lot more, but at least you will walk out of the cavern alive".

I knew there would be a catch.

"But first I will torture you... sexually, and then I will let you go" she said, before she laughed a very feminine laugh "That way, when I let you walk out of here and warn others to stay out of my territory, least the same fate should happen to them. Especially once they see how beaten down you have become! So you see, I also win from this situation. Now, pray tell, Tamer. What is your choice?".

I was now thinking that she badly wanted a Taming, and that if I played my cards right and if my Charm Blood Gift didn't let me down I'd have her in a pokeball by morning.

"You will stay here until you obey me" she was now saying "until you submit to me. Until I break you to my will. Until you bow to me. And then, whenever I see fit and believe you have suffered enough, then I will let you go".

Her violet eyes flared like fire. For the first time, I really thought she was going to hurt me. I held my breath, trying to regain myself. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I will take the second option" I said.

Then to my surprise she turned and left, only to turn around again a moment later and hit me with something that I guessed was sleeping powder judging by how sleepy I'd suddenly got.

(Line Break)

When I woke up I found that I was naked and still strapped to the spider web rack thing. I could hear her foot steps echo throughout the chambers.

That was when I decided that I wasn't going to hang her and do nothing. Looking around, I sought a way to escape. Pulling with all my might, I tried to free my wrists. It was no use. I did the same with my ankles, but they were restrained too well. The cuffs she used on me were buckled tightly and securely.

I was stuck on this spider-webbed contraption. But I wouldn't give up, sadly before I could make any progress the drow bitch came back.

"My, my, Tamer. Your muscles do look good" she told me "Nice and flexed, nice and sweaty."

While speaking she pressed her body against mine, looking at my chest and running her dark fingernails down it to my cock. I moaned with displeasure at first, but my moans soon turned to pleasure. She knew this, too.

Then I thought I saw something in her eyes. The attraction was there she was falling for me. Or at least it seemed that way until she squeezed my balls way too hard.

"Aaaahh!" I shouted out in pain.

She laughed, truly enjoying this. She was really messed up the head, and perhaps she thought I might enjoy this femdom shit, but I didn't. I was going to ball her, stick her through a Level Four Taming Cycle and then have my revenge, only I wouldn't be as cruel.

"When I get out of this I might kill you" I told the Drow-Zee "or I might capture you and sell to the most abusive person I can find, or maybe I'll torture you myself. Oh there are so many things I could do to you. I have a nasty imagination"

The drow-zee took a step back, and actually looked scared for a moment, but only for a moment.

"Oh what would you do?" she asked me, now smiling again.

I had plenty to say.

"Humans perfected torture long before any pokegirl tried it" I told her "Swallow cuts, salt in the wounds, acid, crufixation, being stretched on a rack like this one. That's just the basics. There's also burning, sleep deprivation, starvation, need I go on?".

The drow was now looking a little ill.

"You sound like an Infernal I once knew" she said.

I scoffed.

"They learned it all from us" I told the poke "and as for the sexual stuff, well you're a rank amateur. No whips, no flogger, not hot wax, its like your not even trying!".

I was kind of offended that she thought I would break just from her using her hands, and judging by the look on her face she was really intimated by me.

"What was your plan to break me?" I asked "Tease and denial?".

I then leaned forward as much as possible given the shackles.

"Let's trade places and I'll show you what real sexual torture is" I suggested.

The drow-zee actually looked like she was going to cry. Clearly she had been expecting some novice Tamer to come after her, not someone like me who was a real bastard when he wanted to be. There was a reason why I kept my dark side under tight control. With my Blood Curse and imagination I could do horrible things to pokes.

"I...I..." the drow-zee struggled to say,

That was when she hit me with the sleeping powder once again.

(Line Break)

Cave. South Wales.

A whole day had passed since I'd been captured I guessed. It could have been longer. I was exhausted, despite all the sleep powder I'd been hit with.

The lock wasn't budging, and I was starting to lose my focus. It was hard to focus on something so small as a lock and it didn't help that I was stuck in a cage.

I took a small break of about ten seconds, just enough time to breathe slowly and gather my concentration. I started to pick at it again. Finally I heard it "click" and the lock opened!

I had to bite my tongue in order to prevent myself from shouting with joy. The hard part was over, but it would still be tough to escape out of this place.

Slowly I removed the lock, lowering it to the floor. I quietly opened the cage, aware that it would squeak if I moved it too fast.

My first step outside was a bit wobbly as I hadn't used my legs for a while, and my fatigue from being here for who knows how long was starting to catch up with me. But my resolve was now firm. I was going to get out of this place.

Looking over at the drow, who had a rather nice bed, I saw how peaceful she laid there while sleeping.

I started to think to myself, maybe it was time to kill her. I had good reasons. Maybe she would hunt me down just as I had hunted her. Not to mention, I wasn't certain of the way out of this cave; if I didn't kill her now, she would certainly find me in the caves if I got lost. There was no way I could tolerate that.

Walking across the room, I tip-toed over to what I hoped was her weapons cabinet. Touching it gently, I lightly pulled it opened to find that it was unlocked.

Inside I saw her short sword, which was made of black obsidian and it bore ornate silver designs, it pleased me that her own weapon would be her own undoing, and that it was such a fine blade.

Then I started to feel somewhat guilty. I shouldn't have, and actually was very upset for having those feelings. This wasn't exactly the first time I'd set out to kill someone, and she had taken me captive.

Thankfully those feelings vanished when I heard the drow lady roll over. Fortunately it appeared she was still asleep. I sighed in relief, very quietly.

With one last glace at the open drawer, I also saw a pair of pokeballs, mine most likely, they were empty and despite that finding them pleased me as it meant I now had another option

Again, I heard movement from the bed. This time, she was awake and she saw me. She sat up in bed, holding her black sheets over her chest as if the material could somehow protect her.

"How...how..." she tried to say.

I finished for her.

"How did I escape? Doesn't matter, does it?" I told her coldly.

Still lying in the bed, she didn't take any actions to protect herself. I was a bit thrown back. She looked at me with her eyes, and I didn't see anything evil in them. Also she truly was beautiful. It was even attractive the way she was shielding herself as she sat up in the bed,

Then she dropped the black bed sheet and sat up on her knees, still looking at me. She wasn't pleading with me, or begging me verbally, but she didn't need to.

I was holding a sword in one hand and a pokeball in the other, it was clear that the power had shifted.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

I didn't answer back. Still, she continued to gaze deeply into my eyes. I felt myself doing the same thing, her violet eyes seemed to be so sincere and now submissive.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through?" I asked her "For a moment I really thought you were going to torture me".

Just then I saw a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"I truly am sorry. I know I shouldn't have hurt you!" she claimed.

What to do? What to do? was the question in my head. She might not really be evil, or even that cruel, she hadn't actually tortured me either.

"What happened to the elf I was with?" I asked.

The drow zee moved her head to box that was at the foot of her bed.

"I balled her and put her away" she told me "I didn't know what to do with her".

Had Celeste died I would have killed the drow.

"What's your name?" was my next question.

She soon answered.

"Briza" she said.

I now another question for her.

"Briza" I said "You have two options. One is I kill you, and the other is that I throw this pokeball at you. If you don't resist I will take you and make you may poke".

I would put her through a level four taming first before letting her out again and then I would paddle her ass before Taming her. Then I would do it again just to be sure she would behave.

"Throw the ball" she requested.

If willing a 'girl could enter a pokeball without having to be weakened and that was what happened now. Once she was inside the ball she was helpless so I finally let myself breathe easy.

Soon I decided that I was set Celeste free, and we'd ransack this place for everything we could carry. Hopefully Briza had a pouch of holding around here.

"Fuck" I swore "Should have asked about my clothes".

For a few moments I'd forgotten that I was naked.

DROW ZEE, the Elf Variant Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Psychic/Magic  
Frequency: Uncommon to Rare  
Diet: Near Human Diet (Omnivore)  
Role: originally strike squads, but excellent at surveillance, strategic strikes  
Libido: varies (usually Low to Average)  
Strong Vs: Psychic, Poison, Fighting  
Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost  
Attacks: Water gun, Ember, Spark, Hypnotic Gaze, Shadow Teleport, Backstab, Shadow Possession, Low to Moderate Magical Spells  
Enhancements: Nightvision, Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Hearing (x3), Poison Immunity, Longevity  
Disadvantage: Highly susceptible to Attraction effect  
Evolves: Dark Elf (Dark Stone)  
Evolves From: None

The Drow Zee is a very interesting Pokégirl. They were originally meant to be part of a group organized into a strike force. Their low level Elemental Attacks, would be used in devastating combination, however alone, they were meant as strategic strike Pokégirls. They would infiltrate enemy bases, and use shadow teleport to enter into a strategic possession, sometimes they would take a powerful poison Pokégirl along with them. Then they would either kill their target or perform some act of sabotage, and take out a key position.

Drow Zees stand at a maximum of 6'2 and at a minimum of 4'3. Their skin tone varies from a moderate tan to a dark black. They have the typical pointed ears of the elves, and surprisingly they have the ability to see in the infrared range. Their ears are capable of hearing much better than most humans. All these traits make them excellent spies and secret agents, however not so good battlers. They are susceptible to sonic attacks, and they are relatively weak. In a physical battle, most would be outmatched by a human. They are usually at a disadvantage unless they are in a shadowy area. They can the use shadow teleport to confuse the enemy and avoid attacks. Their immunity to poison makes them excellent against poison types. In a pinch they can use Shadow Possession to gain a quick advantage. A Drow Zee's magic ability allows her to grow into a capable battler, but she isn't powerful enough to perform any of the higher level attacks.

A Drow Zee is a very introverted Pokégirl. They have a hard time showing any love and prefer not to get attached to one person. However, should you win one's affection; they will slowly come out of their shell, showing more and more affection.

When hit by Lust Dust, or other attraction inducing status effect, a Drow Zee will become incapacitated. Thus a Drow Zee makes a terrible Sex Battler.

Occasionally, Drow Zees will be seen in Elf Courts, however most Elf evolutions look on them with disdain. Because of they don't have the same connection to the forests as other Elves, Drow Zees are seen as inferiors, and are treated as a servant class, however more and more often, intelligent Elfqueens now treat Drow Zees fairly so that they can use them to defend against poison.

For this reason, Drow Zees usually come together in Drow Covens, looking after each other and keeping each other Tame. Should one evolve, the resulting evolution will be asked to leave the Coven because of the resentment between the species.

The only exceptions to this are Dark Maidens and Dark Elves. Dark Elves choose not to stay with the Coven, but may ally themselves with one because the two breeds work so well together. Dark Maidens usually, though reluctantly, take up leadership roles of the Covens.  
Drow Zees and Drow Covens prefer Dark woods and caves as their natural habitat. They can use the shadows to travel better and protect themselves.

A Drow Coven has surprisingly good teamwork, so be careful not to provoke one. They will often emerge from the shadows, attack and return making a Coven hard to defeat.

The best way to make peace with a Coven is to expose it to an airborne poison attack as their immunity to poison actually causes the resulting scents to be calming.

Drow Zees have a relatively high feral state. They will occasionally act distracted and disoriented. However, they are still more than capable, but because they are so weak, they are often easy to capture.

Thresholding into a Drow Zee is uncommon but not unheard of. It usually occurs when one has known Psychic/Magic or Elf ancestors.


	9. Chapter 9

Tamer Gothic - Blue League.

Part 9

Apartment. London.

I groaned as I woke up in the dark. As this was going on I could hear a soft and somewhat familiar snoring coming from next to me. It wasn't until I listened more closely that I realised that it wasn't who I'd thought it was. That made me a little sad.

The next thing I knew Celeste had conjured a ball of light, that thankfully for me wasn't too bright. This showed me that she was naked, and in bed with me. Tiffany was also naked and in the bed, however she was tied up with silk handkerchiefs.

"Was I drinking?" I asked.

Celeste nodded, and seconds later it all came pouring back. I'd been in a bad mood since capturing the Drow-Zee called Briza. It wasn't so much what she'd done, as it hadn't been that horrible, what depressed me was that it had happened at all. Sure I'd benefited from the event, in the end as I'd raided her lair and gotten myself knew poke, it was just that in the past, well the future really, I would have my friends helping me out.

After I'd collected the bounty on Briza it had struck me how alone I was. Here in a distant land with few allies, fewer resources, no contacts, I didn't even own a gun. Worst of all I didn't have team to come help me out when things went wrong, which they often did, that scared me.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked my elf.

I was pretty sure I'd been kinky with her, perhaps too kinky.

"No" answered Celeste "You tied Tiffany up, tickled her for a while. Tamed me, and fell asleep while suckling on my nipples. It was kinda cute".

Well that wasn't to bad.

"Are we still going to Diagon Alley to pick up some supplies today?" Celeste then questioned "Oh and we need to sell that Orb. Which means that we all need to get up, untie my new sister, get a shower and get dressed".

She then looked at Tiffany

"Oh the other hand if you want to grab your shower first Master, and then untie her. Well I'm sure I can entertain Tiff for a little bit" she offered.

My witch was gagged, tied up and naked, yet only now did she look worried. Because of this Celeste laughed as she waved her hand and the silk handkerchiefs untied themselves, some spell I assumed.

"If you hurry, Master we'll have time for naked breakfast" Celeste tempted.

Before I thought about any of that I wanted to check on Tiffany.

"I need to pee" she said as soon as I ungagged her.

She rushed off and soon rushed back in again.

"I swear its like you wanted me to wet the bed" my witch said as she dove under the covers "Not that I mind if its your thing, Master".

It wasn't. If nothing else it would result in an unpleasant wet spot that someone would have to sleep in, and I'd just rented this fully furnished apartment, I didn't want it made all messy.

"You okay?" I asked the witch.

She nodded her head.

"Why didn't you free her sooner?" I questioned my elf.

Celeste giggled, adorably.

"Because she enjoyed it" she said.

Witches when they decided to do something they saw it through. Tiffany could have of freed herself, but she wouldn't if she felt being in bondage all night was the right thing to do.

"Don't leave yourself like that if I fall asleep without untying you" I instructed my alpha "Get one of your sisters to free if you it happens again. Which it shouldn't".

She looked a little upset now.

"Master, didn't it make you happy?" she wondered.

Well I did like that she was so devoted, I just didn't want her getting hurt because of her stubbornness, or because I got drunk and acted all silly.

"You're a very good pokegirl" I told her "I'd feel bad if you suffered needlessly".

Celeste giggled again.

"Oh yeah she was tortured horribly by the tickling and being tied up with silk," she said jokingly "and the fingering, that must of been the worse".

It was good to know I hadn't take out my bad mood on my harem.

"Right, you 'girls go and shower" I ordered "While I find out what happened to Briza".

I'd put her through a high level Taming cycle after capturing her, so I would have let her out, I just couldn't see her.

"Under here!" the drow-zee called out.

After lifting up the covers of the very large bed, one built for Tamers, I found Briza. She was also nude.

"What are you doing at the end of the bed?" I enquired.

She answered right away.

"You tried to cuddle me" she told me "I don't do cuddling".

That was fair enough I guessed.

(Line Break)

I walked into the kitchen, dressed only in a towel and looked over the small collection of pokes in the room. There were two hot naked human sized elf girls making breakfast for everyone. Celeste and Briza seemed to be getting along well enough, which was good.

Tiffany was also naked, she was sitting down at the table, while reading a newspaper and eating some toast. I was surprised by how relaxed she looked as while Elves had no problems with nudity, it was my experience that Witches tended to be a bit more modest about such things. Perhaps I had been wrong about that.

"Morning, Master" the spell casting poke greeted as I sat down at the table "Are you looking forward to our shopping trip".

I was not that enthusiastic to go shopping. Mostly because I always ended up carrying more than my fair share of the bags even when the females around me had many times my physical strength. Also I was missing my friends.

"Sure" was all I had to say.

My surface elf pokegirl smiled as she walked over towards with two plates of pancakes, she then set them down before myself and Tiffany.

"Enjoy" Celeste said.

Tiffany gave the elf girl a grin.

"Thanks" she then told her harem-sister.

I was pleased that my new pokes were getting along so well. Drow-Zee and Dark Elves normally didn't like the fairer skinned types of elves, thankfully this wasn't the case here.

"You're welcome" Celeste replied.

Then the elf headed over to the sink and started washing the dishes. Next I saw Tiffany blush as she tore her gaze away from watching the nude elf girl bend over the sink and started working on eating her pancakes.

"We can put this off until tomorrow if you want" I offered my 'girls, thinking that they'd much rather hang out her and Tame with each other than go out "There's no rush".

I didn't have much money, but I had made some by selling off a lot of the stuff my Drow-Zee had kept in her little hideout, the rest would be recovered by the farmers she'd stolen from.

Buying a train ticket to get me to London, so I could find someone to sell the orb to, hadn't cost me that much, and in order to afford to be able to rent this flat I'd sold the ponytaur I'd gotten from the farmer back in Wales. As such I still had some SLC left for shopping even if I didn't get a good price for the orb.

Normally I didn't normal sell pokes, as I didn't see them as objects to be owned, however I needed the money, and I hadn't gotten attached to the ponytaur. It was easier to treat someone as a thing if you didn't get to know them as a person.

"We really should sell that orb" Tiffany advised "We have no idea what it does, it could be dangerous, and if it blows up I don't want it around me. Besides I'd never visited Diagon Alley before".

Her reasoning was sound so I decided that we would go shopping, and besides I wanted to check out this Diagon Alley so that I could compare to the fictional one in the Harry Potter franchise. With that in mind I started to eat and thanked the thousand gods that I didn't have a massive hangover.

(Line Break)

Diagon Alley. London.

The place was not what I had expected, while the entrance was hidden from non-magic users, as it was place for magic types and the Tamers who trained them. It was not at the back of a pub.

It was a plain brick wall halfway down a busy high street in the heart of London, and to open it a person had to touch the magic symbols, which couldn't been seen with normal vision. This was no trouble for me as I had Dark Vision which allowed me to see the symbols, and even if I hadn't Tiffany knew how to open the wall anyway. Apparently only a magic type poke or a Tamer with a magical Blood Gift could, activate the symbols, such as a witch pokegirl.

Now that were inside things seemed more familiar, and yet still strange. It did look somewhat Victorian, but there were modern streets lamps, and lots of bicycles around. Cars were very rare even in big cities like London and Cardiff due to lack of petrol, but there were buses for getting around, just none in Diagon Alley.

As depicted in the films, Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley were strictly pedestrian precincts, as the streets are too narrow to accommodate either vehicular or carriage traffic. Most people in pokeworld who lived in cities either walked or took the bus, some did ride in ponytaur driven carriages, but they were expensive.

Presumably magical means were exercised for stocking the shops, eliminating the need to give access to trucks. There weren't enough resources to make electric cars for everyone which in this world were electric powered as were the buses and the trucks.

Also I once again noticed how people and pokes in the Blue League tended to dress more sensibly than in the Crimson League, not because they weren't sexy, it was because it rained a lot and was colder here.

The pokes that were covered in fur did wander around naked, even in board day light, and like on the streets around the alley they had both collars and leashes. Walking around the alley I could see cat and dog type pokes being led around by guys younger than me, they looked rather happy about it.

It wasn't hard to figure out why the Cat girls and Dog girls were so pleased . The Blue League had a much higher feral poke to human ratio than the Crimson League, as such many of the pokes around me had been in the wilderness until recently.

They'd been basically mindless creatures out in cold, that never knew where their next meal was coming from. Now these pokes could think, they had regular meals, soft beds to sleep in, and a young human male who would show them lots of attention. For a feral born poke it had to be like going to heaven.

Seeing so many non-magical types in the alley told me that while the stores here mostly catered to magic types, they did welcome Tamers who trained other types as well as magic girls, and that likely there was somewhere nearby. I could buy recently captured pokes if I so desired. However for now I'd focus on the stores that didn't sell pokes.

First of all there was 2nd Hand Brooms, which was a shop that sold used broomsticks. Apparently Witches made use of them as they couldn't teleport, and any pokegirl who was found wandering the wilderness was fair game for a Tamer so by flying the Witches avoided a lot of trouble from greedy Tamers.

Next to that was Madam Malkin's Clothes for Harems and Tamers shop, which sold clothes that promised to withstand the hardships Tamers and pokes had to put up with while chasing ferals. Given that I'd destroyed two pairs of jeans since going back in time I promised myself I'd take a look inside that shop once I had some more money.

Besides that there was an apothecary, which sold healing potions, salves and tonics as well as the things needed to make them.

A pet shop, which was the source of all those happy dog girls and cat girls, which also sold everything such a pet poke could ever want or need. Including sex toys I imagined, however since children could access this alley no such items were on display. This was a family friendly place even if it was meant for Tamers.

Across from that was Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. It was owned and operated by Florean Fortescue I assumed.

Also there was Flourish and Blotts a popular bookshop in Diagon Alley where most Hogtits students purchased their schoolbooks I guessed. I had to grab Tiffany by the arm as she was drawn into the store like metal filings to a magnet.

There was a big bank sort of, but it was not run by goblins and it was not a place that dealt in SLC (standard league credits) it was a place to store things like a treasure within a vault. So it was more of a depositary than a bank. Although they did exchange valuables into SLC so it was a currency exchange as well.

Next I saw a junk shop that sold secondhand items. I was tempted to peek inside, but it would have to wait until I found somewhere to sell the magic orb I'd recovered from the ruins of an old town. Hopefully I'd get a good price.

Then I saw Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Treatments, some kind of hairdressers/make up store, a quick look in the window let me know that it was for pokegirls and well as human girls.

After that I located Obscures Book, which sold the things Hogtits students shouldn't read about, at least according to what my alpha had told me while we were in the London Underground, which was a subway system that had existed even in my time and was still going.

The books weren't evil per say, it was just that the spells and potions written about were very dangerous. Tiffany was even more attracted to that store, so much so that Celeste had to help me drag her away.

Next up was Potage's Cauldron Shop a shop that sells cauldrons, only any good for experienced potion makers, or for people who did very old fashioned cooking.

Aside from that there Rosa Lee Teabag. A teashop, which was a haunt for pokewomen judging by who I saw coming in and out of the place.

Then there was Scribbulus Writing Instruments. A shop presumably sold stationary items.

After that was Sugarplum's Sweets Shop a shop that sells confections. It was there I saw the only children in the alley, and given that it was Saturday, and the schools were closed, it was a rather large group of sugared up runts. Wisely I avoided them.

Twilfitt and Tatting's was another clothing store, I figured it was favoured by elitist pure-bloods given the prices, it was store which made custom outfits for Tamers and pet owners who liked to dress their 'girls in something special as well as clothes for humans that were enchanted to be always comfortable and sturdy while still being attractive.

Last of all there were a variety of street peddlers who were taking up space in between shops out on the main thoroughfare of Diagon Alley. Included were a flower vendor, a vendor who was selling roasted chestnuts, and a jewellery vendor.

"Where to sell my orb?" I thought out loud.

Tiffany, who had by this point stopped gawking and being drawn into book stores, tugged on my arm and directed to me what turned out to be a place that held auctions.

(Line Break)

Diagon Alley. London.

If I hadn't been so used to this crazy world my head would have spinning at this point, perhaps literally. Half an hour ago I'd entered the auction place, and now I was rich again having sold the orb, which had turned out to be one of Seven Spheres of Subeke. Apparently while all seven were required to summon a dragon pokegirl and make a wish, each sphere on its own had power.

The one that had been mine, was called the Sphere of Stability, and would allow the owner to preserve anything within a room as long as the Sphere reminded that persons property. I'd seen in action so I knew that it could even hold back the ravages of time.

Once activated nothing in the same room as the Sphere would rust, decay, rot, or tarnish. Meals would even stay edible, and nothing could destroyed either. Which was just great if you had vault full of treasure you wanted kept in a good state.

Seconds after this had been told to the crowd of eager buyers a member of the Royal Family, or at least someone closely related enough to them to make deals on their behalf, had offered five million SLC for it. The auction house had taken twenty percent, one million SLC, and I now had four million credits, making me a millionaire, again.

Had I known how much it was worth I would have held out for more. However I didn't regret selling the Sphere as if I hadn't there was a good chance someone would have stolen it from me.

Seconds after leaving the auction house I'd dragged my girls off to Twilfitt and Tatting's, so that I could buy my 'girls a full make over.

"Can you afford our services?" asked one of the Seamstress Pokewoman "We aren't for novice tamers, this is an establishment for customers of means".

My reply was to open my 'dex and to show her my bank bank, which now slightly over four million.

"Oh I'm sorry, sir" the cosplay pokegirl apologised, in a much more polite tone of voice "Please follow me".

My Harem and I entered a massive dressing room, the walls were covered in mirrors that been angled so that someone standing in the centre of the room could see every part of their body. Also there was a table and a side door, which was staff only. The door we'd entered through was locked after we came in.

Also there was a comfy armchair that I sat down in right away. I knew it was for me as it was facing the centre of the room, and with the mirrors I'd be able to see every part of my pokes without even having to turn my head more than a fraction.

"Now we'll start with your pokes" the Seamstress said "Just order them to strip down to their collars, and then stand on the stools, I'll get their old clothes recycled".

Few things were just thrown away in this world, the knowledge required to produce many things, such as plastic, had been lost so everything was re-used when possible.

"I have to be naked!" shouted an alarmed Tiffany.

Celeste and Briza were already stripping, only my alpha wasn't busy getting naked.

"What's the matter?" I asked "You ate breakfast in the nude".

Tiffany was now slowly undressing, she just wasn't eager to do so.

"Yes, but only you and my Harem-Sisters could see me" Tiffany replied "My titties and cunny are for you master".

Briza, only snorted, while Celeste burst into adorably giggles.

"You sound like a kit" the surface elf remarked "Its tits and cunt, not titties and cunny. You're a pokegirl act like it".

Tiffany, who was by now totally nude, glared at her harem-sister.

"I was brought up to a good pokegirl" the witch said "I saved myself for my Master and my body is for him. I'm not some slut".

That hadn't been a direct insult, yet the two elves picked up on it. However before a fight could started I ended it.

"No speaking unless you are asked a question," I ordered "and hands on your heads".

They followed my commands, and that allowed the Seamstress to start her work. She measure my pokes, and held up different coloured fabric so that they could be compared to skin tone and hair colour.

"You're a bit plain, dear" the Cosplay poke said to my alpha "You have a very cute body, but you could do with something to make you more noticeable".

I thought about the pokewoman had just spoken about.

"Dye her hair dark blue" I commanded "And shorten it to shoulder length".

The pokewoman brought into another poke, this one a hair stylist, and she poured a potion onto Tiff's hair which changed its colour as if by magic, because it was magic. Then there was a some hair cutting.

"Oh that looks so much better" the Seamstress poke commented "Dark colours will work well for this little witch".

I was then passed a photo album that contained lots of pictures of different clothes both on and off modelling pokegirls. It was pretty clear that I was meant to chose.

The underwear went from what was called a V-string, which was pretty much dental floss underwear all the way to briefs and boy-shorts.

"I like the ones called cheekies" I told the seamstress "She'll have black ones made of satin".

They were sort of between a thong and briefs, giving a nice of the bum while still covering things up.

"She'll need a padded bra" the cosplay poke was now saying "Poor dear doesn't have much to show off".

Tiffany's head now looked red enough to stop traffic, but she didn't say anything.

"Now for shoes she will need something for wilderness walks, some good boots, and also something more casual for when in the city" I was now saying "Also she'll have some leggings, plain black, stripey and the ones with stars. A few black skirts, and the cloak as well the witch's hat with the stars sown in".

As those clothes were brought out my alpha's mood changed again, she was now rather happy. Witches like to wear things with occult symbols on them. Stars counted as such.

"She'll need a jumper for cold weather and some t-shirts for the summer" I then said.

Tiffany didn't have much in the boob department so there was no sense dressing in anything that showed cleavage.

"Are you sure?" the pokewoman asked "I think a corset as a top would work wonders, along with the bra it would really boost her confidence".

By 'confidence' she actually meant 'make her boobs look big'. Bust size was very important for a poke.

"Let's see how it looks" I replied.

As it turned out the corset top went well with the hat and the cloak.

"She'll need the jumper anyway" I went on to say "For when its cold".

We could always pick up more clothes later, it was just that right now I had a good chance to make my harem dressed how I pleased and I planned to seize the moment.

"Celeste will have white cotton cheekie, a full cup bra, light blue denim jeans. A white crop top, and a denim jacket that matches the jeans" I ordered "Oh and give her a pony tail".

I had more to say.

"Briza will wear, a stain black cheekie, a full cup bra" I was now ordering "the fake leather trousers, a black tank top, with a fake leather jacket".

The real leather was simply too expensive, and unlike elves who hunted ferals for their hides, humans had a problem with with skinning pokegirls, and there weren't enough real cows around to provide enough leather for the making of clothes. Some pokes could magically summon leather armour, however they couldn't then give it someone else and summon more. It simply didn't work that way.

"Her hair should be braided too" I then added.

I got the sense that this all take some time I flipped open my 'dex and read up on what else Diagon Alley had to offer while my pokes were undressed and re-dressed several times. I was distracted by the 'dex right up until it came time to discuss clothes for Taming.

That made very happy to be clothes shopping, which was like for the first time ever, if only because there were so many outfits I could put my new harem in. I'd likely be here until after lunch time.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note.

The Dungeon Mistress pokegirl is based upon a Dungeon Monk, which is a class of character from an RPG. I adapted the Dungeon Monk for the pokegirl world.

Dungeon Mistress, the multiverse pokegirl.

Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Dimensional/Magical  
Frequency: Extremely Rare  
Diet: Human style foods.  
Role: Quest Giver  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Unknown  
Weak Vs: Unknown  
Attacks: Unknown  
Enhancements: Dungeon Creation. Planswalking, Longevity.  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: None

In terms of appearance a Dungeon Mistress, sometimes known as DMs, look to be like a normal human girl, there is nothing about them to make a person think they are pokegirl, at least not until you get to know them.

They dress to blend in with human populations and while they are attractive, since they are pokegirls, they do not draw a lot of attention as their busts are nothing impressive and they have a Libido that is Average.

In truth, The Dungeon Mistress is an very rare pokegirl, and little is known about this breed. While there is more than one of these pokegirls, no one is sure how many there are. No Dungeon Mistress ever seen looks old enough to be a pokewoman, and no human girl has every thresholded into one, as such their origins are totally unknown.

What is known is that this pokegirl is born with great powers one of which is that she can see the energies of reality itself. There are many different dimensions, alternate realities, a lot like our own as well as worlds that are vastly different from ours. Using this power the Dungeon Mistress can view other realities, and even travel to them once she has enough experience.

When a Dungeon Mistress has perfected the use of her powers she begins to make a living by hiring out her services to the denizens of the different realities by creating dungeons. These sub-realities, which come all sizes and levels of difficulty, can be be used by adventurers to hunt down and battle dangerous creatures, in order to improve fighting skills and for item gathering.

Dungeons are hard to explain. Let's say you have realities A and B, and a dungeon was formed from their energies. It would result in objects and monsters that existed in the two realities to be created in the dungeon when it was formed through the powers of the Dungeon Mistress.

The creatures created in the dungeons are usually aggressive energy constructs that need to be destroyed. Though the creatures seemed to be alive, in actuality, they are just the raw energies of the dungeons given form. As such while a pokegirl created by the DM and found in an dungeon can be captured she was will cease to exist once the pokeball leaves the dungeon.

Unlike living things the various items that appear in the dungeons however can be taken out and put to use. However some technology and magical items that have been removed from dungeons have ceased to work once they have entered our reality, no one is quite sure as to why.

Still dungeon diving, or dungeon crawling, as the process of exploring and looting one of these sub realities, is called, can be quite profitable as things such as gold and silver coins can be found, or gemstones, even rarer items have been brought out of dungeons.

Each dungeon that is created can last for a few days before being destroyed by the corrosive effect of the Void, which is the emptiness that exists between universes.

If the Dungeon Mistress so chooses to, she can expend a significant portion of her spiritual powers to maintain a dungeon permanently, making it her home base. Only those dimension or reality walkers who know the location of the base could travel there, granting the Dungeon Mistress a degree of security from pretty much everyone.

In payment a Dungeon Mistress will take a share of the loot, and this is also has she obtains her needed Tamings.

The Dungeon Mistress is not the only being with the ability to walk across realities, there are others out there, many of them dangerous. To survive encounters with them the Dungeon Mistress must become a skilled planswalker.

No Dungeon Mistress has ever been in a Tamer's Harem, they can be captured a pokeball, however due their planswalking power they will simply leave this dimension if imprisoned. Because of the Leagues allow the DMs to operate freely, and when a Dungeon Mistress sets up a business in this world the League will aid her in exchange for some of the goods from the Dungeons.

DM's do require Taming, and prefer men for the act, but since they do a lot of planswalking they never bond with a human, as planswalking is not something a human can survive, so being bonded to a Tamer would greatly limit their freedom.

Tamer Gothic - Book Zero - Blue League Adventure.

Part 10

Dungeon Mistress's Store. Diagon Alley.

Not long after getting us all new outfits, and equipping us better for adventuring, my harem and I headed out to explore the rest of the street. We'd found this store, which was called Dungeon Mistress, and I had mistakenly thought it was some sort of sex shop for kinky people.

There had been no evidence of that from the outside, however, like in the Crimson League, the people in Blue League made an effort to shield young people from the fact that sex and violence was a big part of life. So I had assumed that curtain covered windows hid all the sex toys.

As it turned out it was not a sex shop at all. The store, for lack of a better label, was the business of a very rare pokegirl known as a Dungeon Mistress, she was not kinky, or at least she didn't seem to be. In fact she looked like a normal human girl.

What the human looking pokegirl actually did was create dungeons, which were sub-realities. Little universes that existed between the much larger ones, such as this one.

Already she had explained that the dungeons involved merging the energies of two realities to create something new. Inside the dungeons were objects from those two realities, that were copies of what really existed elsewhere in the multi verse. I figured that they were made out of energy that had been converted to mimic the matter of other dimensions by the Dungeon Mistress.

"I create what I like to call Random Dungeons" the Dungeon Mistress, or DM for short, told my harem and I "They have randomised conditions, enemies, and in some cases, terrain. Random Dungeons are primarily used for level-grinding and item-farming purposes".

I knew what level-grinding was, due to playing so many video games, however my harem was confused.

"She means you can use them to improve your skills" I explained "There will be monsters you girls will need to fight, and that will let you practice your spells and fighting moves".

The dark haired and green eyed DM nodded.

"Exactly" she agreed, before getting on with the discussion "The deal is that you go into the dungeon defeat the bad guys, loot what you can off worth and then leave via the exit".

There was more to this than that I guessed.

"Time doesn't really pass inside the dungeon" we were now being told "At least not as it does here. If you stay inside the RM for a few days you will still need to eat and sleep as normal however you won't age at all and only an hour will pass out here for every day you spend inside".

That was pretty cool.

"You have to remember that anything inside the dungeon that is organic, such as animals, plants, monsters, and even food is not real, you can't eat it, so you have to take food with you" the Mistress was now telling us "Water can be found, and its real water, but I can't promise you'll find any so its best to take some with you".

So far I understood everything.

"Now you have plenty of time for what is called Dungeon Diving" the DM said "I don't close for another six hours, which is six days inside a RM. I suggest starting with a low level dungeon for a quick trip to get used to the experience. Then I will create larger RMs, the final one you will likely spend days inside simply exploring".

This was sounding like fun.

"Now when you come out I will take a share of your loot" the DM told us "Which is far since I will have made it, anything else you don't want to keep can be sold to the League agent".

Also inside the store was a stall, it had been built in front on the entrance of the back room, and I had no idea what was in there, but I could see there were lots of items that were useful to Tamers on display, such as pokeballs, T2s, healing potions, some books, and even weapons.

"She doesn't give you cash" the DM explained "Instead she gives tickets that can be exchanged for goods. The more useful something is to the League the more tickets you get. You have to show her everything you bring out of the dungeon, in case you pick up something illegal or dangerous, but you'll get tickets for what you hand over even it is an item you normally shouldn't have. Anything you don't want to trade and are allowed to keep by law, you can sell on later if you wish or just use it yourself".

The laws here limited the freedoms of pokes much more than they did in the Crimson League, and Tamers had more rules to follow, however there were valid reasons for this state of affairs.

Here in the Blue League there were a lot more ferals about, as such more wild pokes entered the cities, the law that allowed a Tamer to capture any poke not wearing a collar was meant to encourage to seek out ferals who made into the city.

Out in the wilderness any pokegirl who wasn't with a human was pretty much fair game, this should led to Tamers trying to capture elves out in the woods, but those pokes who had their own societies had found ways to protect themselves.

Also since the Blue League focused its technology on supporting its navy, and protecting its cities, there was a high demand for recovered tech as well as laws that resulted in lots of kinds of tech not being allowed in civilian hands.

Thankfully magic wasn't so regulated, perhaps because the leaders of this nation didn't want to annoy all those powerful arch-mages, so I didn't have to worry about getting arrested just because my witch went about casting spells.

"Understood" I told the DM "Now lets try one of these dungeons".

The Dungeon Mistress nodded before speaking again.

"I'll start you off with a low level RM" she said "Any monsters within should be easy for you to deal with, but if you get into trouble run for the exit. Don't worry nothing that moves can follow you out".

Being a Tamer was not the safest of jobs so I was prepared for danger.

"I'll download the rest of the information into your 'dexs" the DM offered "Then you'll be ready to go".

That didn't take long, as soon as she was done with that the Dungeon Mistress did her thing, and a door appeared.

"Come on 'girls" I said to my harem "This is gonna be amazing".

They didn't look as enthused as I did. Which was a big change from this morning.

(Line Break)

Random Dungeon.

"This is your idea of amazing?" Tiff asked sarcastically "You promised me an amazing adventure. This is terrible".

Because of the random nature of dungeon creation, the DM had no control over what kind of landscape, objects or creatures would appear within them. The one thing she had been able to control was amount of energies used to create the dungeon, which resulted in what she had called a low level RM. This had ensured that the dungeon created would be a very be a small place with not many powerful monsters within.

Currently we were in what appeared to be an underground parking lot, that was littered with skeletons, abandoned cars and very little else. This dungeon was suppose to be a cross between the pokegirl world and a world at the tech level before the Revenge War.

The idea behind that was we'd be able to recover some pre-revenge war tech, however looking around I couldn't see anything worth taking. Perhaps if we opened up some of the cars that would change.

"Well the creation part is pretty random" I reminded the 'girls "Any objects that can exist in both realities will have a chance to appear in this new dungeon as it was formed. My guess is the the Dungeon Mistress picked a version of Earth that doesn't have any monsters in it to make things easier for us as we can only encounter pokegirl as bad guys. The other world looks as if it had no one in it at all".

My pokes didn't seem at all happy. Celeste should be a bit off her game as we were cut off from nature, but the DM had assured that there was plenty of magical energy inside a dungeon for Tiffany to tap into, and Drow-Zee didn't have the same connection to nature as surface elves had so she should be okay.

"Let's look around and see if any of the items lying around can be brought back with us" I said to my pokes "There shouldn't be too many dangerous monsters because this is a low level dungeon, still we should stick together".

Again Tiffany looked upset.

"There *shouldn't* be dangerous monsters?" she questioned while raising her voice by an entire octave. "You mean there might be dangerous ferals here, not just weak pokegirls?"

I couldn't be sure as the dungeon was random, and that implied that unexpected things could happen.

"Well there's that possibilities" I said with a grin. "It's better to just keep a look out for anything nasty."

Tiffany, the ever moody one, gave me a frosty look as she took out the metal rod she now used a weapon. In this world magic wands were not like the ones out of the Harry Potter books, they were used to boost the power of spells like how a megaphone boosted the volume of someone's speaking voice.

However Tiffany didn't know many spells that could benefit from a wand so I'd gotten her a rod. Which was like a spell container, as well as a weapon, using it she could cast an offencive spell she didn't even know a limited number of times before the rod needed to be recharged. As a bonus, since she was a witch, she would after a while learn to cast the spell without using the rod. Making it a good investment.

"Look at this!" Briza said excitedly as she dug out something from beneath a pile of rubble.

She held it up and everyone gasped at the Master ball in her hand.

"Is this thing real?" she then asked.

The Master Ball was the best and rarest pokeball available in the world. Until now I'd only seen pictures and this ball matched them. It had a two-shade purple top forming two brighter purple circles on the sides of the top, as well as the letter "M" printed on it.

The Master Ball was guaranteed to capture any pokegirl without fail, completely ignoring the capture system as a whole. Normally to capture a feral pokegirl she had be hurt or be put into Taming Shock, otherwise she could resist being captured. Domesticated pokegirls simply consented to go into the ball.

With a Master Ball no consent, no damage, no Taming Shock was required, the poke would simply go into the ball and be unable to get out. The only time one hadn't worked was when someone had tried to use one to capture Moantwo. With this I might even be able to hold the Dungeon Mistress, however given her planswalking ability it seemed foolish to even try.

I also knew that the Master Balls were originally manufactured by Silph Co. in Saffron City, but only a few were ever produced, as Team Rocket had hijacked the building and attempted to steal them all. Due to this, the Master Ball run as a whole was discontinued.

"Looks like a Master Ball" I said while peering at it intently. "I just can't tell if it's the real thing or not".

Given that this was a low level dungeon I doubted it was worth that much. It could be a copy of a fake Master Ball, one made for decoration, or it could simply be broken. Still given that this dungeon was random there was a chance that we'd just gotten lucky, and that happened to me a lot.

"Well let's just take it with us and find out when we get back" Tiffany said, now brimming with excitement "Let's see if we can find anymore valuable stuff around here".

Because we were in a pocket dimension, sort of, we hadn't been able to bring pouches of holding with us, because of reasons involving our horrible deaths, as such we only had our pockets and the backpacks we'd been provided with.

"Erm Master…" Celeste said hesitantly. "Are those Bunny girls?"

I turned around and gulped at the sight of horde of Bunny girls. The last time I'd encountered a group of Bunny girls this big I'd pretty much been gang raped. Although to be fair I had greatly profited from the ordeal, and it had hardly been the first time a poke had used for a good Taming. This group looked even more eager for Taming, and about a hundred strong.

Very quickly I calculated our chances for a victory against this mob, and they weren't good.

"Run!" I shouted.

We rushed for the exit.

(Line Break)

Random Dungeon.

"Aren't these places suppose to be random?" questioned my alpha.

The next time we entered a dungeon we found ourselves in place very similar to what we had experienced before only this time the cars of all sorts that were littered around the area looked to be in working order, and there was no pile of rubble. There were however foes to battle.

"What the hell are those?" Celeste asked uneasily in a whisper.

It wasn't me who answered the question.

"There's Goblinas" Briza told us "A lot live in tribes down in the Underdark, we trade with them".

Now I recalled that Kira, my old Dark Elf, had a few times mentioned that there were pokegirls living underground in settlements that humans didn't know about. She'd also told me that there pokes down there that humans knew nothing about.

To find out more I scanned the pokes.

GOBLINA (aka GREMLINA), the Crafty Cavern-dwelling Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Ground  
Frequency: Uncommon)  
Diet: Cooked Meat, Tubers  
Role: Miners, Pranksters, Ambush and Trap specialists  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Ice, Plant, Water  
Attacks: Sand Attack, Concentration, Whistle, Can't Touch This, Stone's Throw, Thump, Stomp, Dig, Mud Slap, Earthquake, Resonate,  
Enhancements: Night Vision, Endurance x2, Strength x2, Lowered Feral State  
Evolves: Hotgoblina (Fire Stone)  
Evolves From: None

Goblinas were Sukube's response to the mountainous guerrilla warfare that some armies took up during the War of Revenge. Known for their brilliant trap making, the Goblinas were a good counter to the entrenched troops when paired up with Murkunts and other dirty fighters. That is, until they began defecting and striking out into their own pursuits. Thought to have been eradicated by the monster flu, they were rediscovered when mining was reinstated a few years after the end of the war.

Physically, Goblinas aren't very intimidating, standing only 4' on average with no documented cases of over 5'. They're not the prettiest of Pokégirls either, having rust to sickly yellow skin, long features and spindly arms and legs. Their bust is usually an A to B cup with rare cases of a busty looking C. While looks alone make them not as popular in most Tamer's harems, their tunnel making skills make many miners overlook their plain features.

As stated above, Goblinas are capable of coming up with traps, pitfalls, and entrenchments that make the more tactical pokegirls nod in appreciation. Their major drawback is that they tend to only take three things seriously: sex, money, and food. Even Goblinas under the most cruel and totalitarian of tamers will have a cache of money –or three- that he doesn't know about. Pairing a Goblina up with a Merrowl or a Mistoffeles amuses them to no end and will cause most of them to come up with schemes that really can get rich quick. Just like the Mistoffeles though, this has caused most Goblinas to be banned from gambling establishments.

The feral state of the Goblina is fairly low, as feral Goblinas have been documented as speaking a pidgin common language within their clan. Most Goblinas form into Clans, tending to mine out homes for themselves in hilly or mountainous regions and horde shiny objects (including any precious or semi precious stones they may find). They riddle the area with traps to discourage raiders, which seems a bit hypocritical, since most Goblinas tend to go on raiding parties when their food supplies are low. The raids usually occur in the winter months making more mountainous villages enlist the help of local water or plant type pokegirls to thwart the raiders.

Thresholding into a Goblina is rare, but usually comes from the mining industry, in which case the girl is then given to a fellow miner.

"There's only five of them" Tiffany stated "We can take them, and they're not real so we can kill them".

Well actually she couldn't as they weren't at all alive, but I understand what she meant.

"I'll deal with them" Briza declared.

The Drow-Zee charged and used her superior agility and reflexes to get in between the gobin girls. Her black sword, which was heavily enchanted, opened veins and was driven into guts. The two goblin girls that ran were blasted by Tiffany who was using her rod of fireballs, while Celeste kept herself between the enemy and me, keeping me safe.

"What the…" Celeste said in shock while looking at where the pokegirls used to be "Where did they go".

This time I could explain.

"Remember they were just energy constructs" I told the elf "They weren't real, so when 'killed', they dissipated. Just like the Dungeon Mistress said they would".

The fight had taken a few minutes, and except for the slight bruises on Briza's arm where an goblina had slammed into her, everyone else had escaped with no injuries.

"Now there should be levels to this place" I informed my harem "so that means there could be more of them below us. Thankfully a low level dungeon doesn't have a boss, but the baddies might be tougher the further down we go so let's take it slow".

It was best to clear out the dungeon first so that there was no left to fight, then it would be safe to loot the place. I fancied that the radios in the car might win a fair amount of tickets as tech was often recycled here and made into something even better than it used to be. Like what had happened to my old mobile phone.

"Okay so down we go" Briza said "I'll led the way".

Now that I'd seen what she could with a sword I thought that letting her scout ahead was a good idea.


	11. Chapter 11

Tamer Gothic - Book Zero - Blue League Adventure.

Part 11

Dungeon Mistress's Store. Diagon Alley.

After trading in all the car radios, sat navs and stereos that we'd been able to carry out of the dungeon in our backpacks, which we'd ripped out of the cars while in the sub-reality/underground parking lot, I now had a number of tickets and I intended to get some good stuff with them.

The second dungeon had been cross between the pokegirl world and reality much like my own, so the electronics inside the cars were more advanced that what had been around before the Revenge War. As such they were worth more.

Plus I had traded in the Master Ball, because as cool as it was to have something like that it wasn't worth more than a normal poke ball to me. With my Blood Gifts I had no trouble capturing pokes, it was what happened before they went into the ball that I worried about. Besides now that I was super rich again I could buy all the pokeballs I could ever want.

"Let's see the T2s" I said to the man behind the stall.

In appearance T2's were small metallic 'gems' that are used for teaching pokegirls a single attack technique or skills that are not attained naturally by a pokegirl. They were easy to use, and not that expensive.

The ones on display weren't touched, instead the clerk brought out a box of labelled teaching machines, and then two more. They were all labelled so it was easy to go through them and decide which ones I wanted.

T2: Stumble TYPE: Status Effect ELEMENT: Magic (Exclusive to Witch and its evolutions) FREQUENCY: Common DESCRIPTION: A simple hex that brings out the 'klutz' in the Witch's opponent.

"Oh that's a good one" I told Tiffany while handing her at T2.

I'd had Raven learn that move, and not for the first time I realised that I was recreating my old harem without even trying.

"Well I do need to learn more spells" my witch said.

It wasn't worth many tickets so I got it for her.

T2: Glue Spit TYPE: Status Effect Technique ELEMENT: Plant FREQUENCY: Uncommon DESCRIPTION: By concentrating a 'sap' in her mouth, the pokegirl can spit out a substance that has a glue-like consistency. This is effective in holding her opponent for up to 5 turns.

Both Briza and Celeste could learn that move, however I decided they wouldn't as it sounded nasty.

T2: Cook TYPE: Skill ELEMENT: All FREQUENCY: Uncommon DESCRIPTION: This is a special T2, designed to give pokegirls a bit of cooking knowledge, allowing even the klutziest of Bunnies, the most inane/stubborn Tomboys, and Feral pokegirls the ability to prepare simple dishes for their Tamer.

"I don't think we need that one" I remarked.

Both my elves could cook, they'd proved that this morning by making a yummy breakfast.

T2: Flower Kick TYPE: Attack Technique ELEMENT: Plant FREQUENCY: Common DESCRIPTION: A Plant-type pokegirl performs a kick that, upon connecting with the opponent pokegirl, erupts in an explosion of flower petals.

"That's one for you Celeste" I said after trading some tickets for the teaching machine.

The elf took it and flashed me a big smile. Elves favoured ranged attacks with bows, but that wasn't always possible so a good close combat move would serve her well.

"Can I have one too?" Briza calmly requested.

I soon found a suitable T2 for her.

T2: Moon Reflection TYPE: Defence Technique ELEMENT: Psychic FREQUENCY: Very Uncommon DESCRIPTION: This technique creates temporary, but believable reflections of the pokegirls.

Next I found myself distracted by the evolution stones, most of which were worth more tickets than I had. Not that this was really an issue as I could just buy one from a store if I really wanted to.

"Didn't you say you wanted to be an enchantress" I asked Tiffany.

She nodded her head.

"Then you'll need one of those" I said, while pointing at what looked to be an evolution stone.

Name: Everstone Description: This unpopular stone stops a Pokegirl from evolving. Generally used by rich people who don't like a pokegirl's evolved forms or by owners who need their pokegirl(s) to work around evolution stones and don't want to ruin their profits.

After reading the label Tiff nodded her head.

"So I don't become something else" she realised "That should work".

Getting it used up the rest of my tickets, not that it mattered as we were going back into the dungeon, and this time it would be a much larger one that we could spend days within if we chosed to.

"Its ready" called out the DM.

There was a new magic doorway waiting for my harem and I to walk through.

"Oh great more cars" said Tiffany, sarcastic as she often was.

The DM pokegirl smiled.

"No I have something very different for you this time" she told us "And I'm coming with you. I want my Taming".

I found it amazing that her saying that last part didn't even phase me. Perhaps I was too excited about the prospect of visiting another sub-reality to think about it.

(Line Break)

Diagon Alley. London.

As my pokegirls chowed down on yummy ice cream, I sat in the shade and read the paper, which sadly wasn't called the Daily Prophet.

"I'm glad we left that stupid store" Tiffany commented.

While I didn't say anything I had to admit that the dungeon diving experience hadn't been all I could have hoped for. Sure we'd gotten some good stuff to give to the League, but it hadn't been much of an adventure. The last sub-reality we'd went to had just been a shopping mall full of rampaging pokegirls, and for some reason a robot that looked as if it was an 80s movie that we'd fought against as a short of boss battle.

We'd stayed for hours within the dungeon cleaning the place so that the DM could loot the mall along with us. I hadn't even really enjoyed the Taming as it been rather dull compared to what I normally got up to. I'd have asked for my money back, only I hadn't spent any.

"What are you reading, Master" Celeste.

I flipped the page before answering.

"Just looking for somewhere to live" I told her "That apartment we have now is a bit small".

The flat my pokes and I were currently in was a place for Tamers to rest between feral hunting trips, rent was paid weekly because few people ever stayed for more than a fortnight. Tamers were often rushing about doing things like capturing ferals, hunting bounties, and solving pokegirl related problem, so not many of us settled down, at least until we retired.

Now that I was rich I was thinking about buying a proper home and not doing anything for a while. For the last eight months or so I'd been moving around, having adventures, with very little time to sit back and relax. Perhaps a holiday was in order, I wouldn't go anywhere I'd just stay at home, doing things like reading, taming, and maybe even watch television. Assuming that had that in this League.

"Can we get an apartment here?" requested Tiffany "I'd love to be able to visit the book stores, I have so much to learn".

That could work.

"I was hoping to get somewhere with a garden for Celeste" I said the witch "I doubt there's a chance of that we live above a shop".

Tiffany gave me a look that made me feel a bit foolish.

"Oh, Master there's more here than meets the eye" she told me "Its not just a streets its a whole community. Of course there will be gardens, they just won't be cheap".

Money wasn't an issue now.

"Give me the property page and you have a look for jobs" Tiffany instructed "Maybe you could get an apprenticeship".

I looked and was surprised by what I saw.

"Knighthoods" I muttered.

I did not say that softly enough to avoid being overheard.

"You have to get a knighthood so you can join one of knightly orders" Tiffany said from behind the part of the newspaper she was reading "They're so romantic those knights, they battle evil pokegirls, defeat dark lords, save princesses and marry them".

I doubted this happened very often as there couldn't be that many princesses. Then I recalled the daughter of any noble, even a lowly baron, was referred to as a princess for cultural reasons. That would make it possible for many knight to marry a so called princess after saving them from some sod.

"As long as we go somewhere with some woods I'll be happy" stated Celeste "I don't think city life agrees with me".

I looked over at Briza, the drow-zee, to see if she had anything to say on the matter of what we did next, only she said nothing. She hadn't really opened to me yet, at least in terms of speaking. She didn't say much, or display affection, but she didn't argue and did as she was told, and that was fine with me.

"Hey Tiff are there any hotels in the alley?" I enquired.

She put down what she was reading before replying.

"Yes there's the Leaky Cauldron" she answered "Its on the other side of the bank, you have to go down the rest of the alley to find it".

I then realised that I must have seen only half of Diagon Alley so far. There could be a lot more to see.

"Okay so new plan" I said to my harem "We rent a place in Diagon Alley, and stay at the Leaky Cauldron until its ready. I'll apply for this apprenticeship, and while we wait we can explore the alley. Maybe some other parts of London as well. There should at least be a nice park somewhere around here if Celeste needs to go hug some trees".

That made Briza chuckle. It was barely noticeable, but I heard it.

"I heard of some very grown up places you can visit in Knockturn Alley after dark" Tiffany was now saying "My grandmother told me that I should only go there with a Tamer, otherwise it wouldn't be safe".

Since humans were fragile compared to most pokes that made it fair to assume that the danger in Knockturn Alley wasn't a physical threat. Also it made no sense to kill your customers, so I guessed that the danger was something that would led to an unescorted pokegirl somehow being taken advantage.

As to the businesses down there, they were most likely bars, strip joints and other kinds of adult entertainments, I doubted they'd be as much fun as what I'd found inside the Lucky 38 Casino, still they might be worth checking out.

"I know there's a restaurant that servers both humans and pokes down in Knockturn Alley" Tiffany informed me as she finished her ice cream "My Mum and Dad went there".

Until now I hadn't thought about my Witch's parents. Of course she had them she hadn't been made in a lab, however she'd been living with her Grandmother, so it possible they weren't around.

"Have you ever thought about running a ranch?" Celeste asked me "Its nice work, lots of fresh air, pokes to Tame, maybe do some breeding".

That was not something I'd considered much. I was decades from retirement, and I planned to settle down on my island, but that life was ten years from now. I could buy a ranch and then sell it a decade later. However I wanted to travel and see more of this world.

"Maybe one day I'll do that" I said to the green eyed elf "It just won't be for a while I have the longevity blood gift so I don't plan to settle down any time soon".

A rest would be nice, but I'd get super bored if I had to stay in one place for too long, besides I wanted to keep myself distracted so that I wouldn't think about my old life. Sitting around on a ranch wouldn't help me do that.

"Okay let's go rent a nice, big room" I decided, while standing up and tucking the newspaper under my arm "then after we have dinner we go check out Knockturn Alley".

My harem followed me as I headed down to the street, and towards what I hoped was a nice inn that had a good menu.

(Line Break)

Diagon Alley. London.

The Leaky Cauldron had the rustic charm I'd been hoping for, as did a lot of the magical street, however that didn't mean it was lacking in modern comforts, and more importantly proper plumbing.

My harem and I had greatly enjoyed dinner as we'd been able to order the most expensive things off the menu without concern for my wallet. Then not long after our meal we'd all started drinking, so much so that I'd decided that we wouldn't go to Knockturn Alley tonight.

Now we were all up in the room I was renting, and while Celeste and Briza wanted to go to sleep my Witch did not. Thankfully for my other pokes these rooms were meant to be rented by Tamers, as such there were single beds for my 'girls to sleep in while Tiffany and I took the big one.

However we didn't quite make it to the bed. Tiffany pretty much threw herself at me as soon as I locked the door to them room, luckily for her I braced us both by putting an arm on either side of her small frame. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and I could taste her. She tasted like the wine and dark chocolate pudding we'd had at the end of dinner.

My black cotton shirt was quickly discarded on the floor. She traced my chest with her hands before she began to drift down to my belt. My cock seem to twitch, as if it was eager to be touched.

But before we got to that I undressed her. I pulled her blouse, one she'd gotten from the Mall Dungeon, over her head. Under it she was wearing a black bra that left little to the imagination, yet it was still able to push her breasts up.

Promptly I buried my face in between her boobies and before long I reached around to unfasten the clasp of her bra. At the same moment her breasts sprang free, my member sprang free as well as Tiff was doing things with her hand.

She grasped my shaft with one hand while she pushed my trousers down with the other. Tiffany wasn't that experienced, but she was learning fast, she already knew how I liked to be jerked off, most likely from watching the sexy elf Celeste in action.

I leaned down to take a nipple in my mouth as she arched her back, pushing her breast further into my mouth. I ran my tongue across her nipple, eliciting a chorus of moans from her.

After putting her on top of the bed side table, so that she wouldn't fall over. My hand reached over to the opposite breast and began fondling it. Then I switched sides. My hand paying attention to the right while I licked and sucked the left.

Not long after that I slid off her black knickers, which she'd also gotten from the mall, while I trailed kisses down her abdomen. Had I not been so distracted I would have asked her about what had happened to the clothes I'd brought her this morning.

My next action was to place her on the floor, then I spread her legs and knelt down on the cool wooden floor. I started kissing at just above her knees and didn't stop till I reached what was between her legs.

I licked her clit, moving it in slow circles with my tongue, as I did Tiffany let out more groans of pleasure. Then I dipped my tongue down into her slick opening, drinking her in.

After that I took a finger and gently continued to play with her clit, earning more moans and two hands at the back of my head, which were her way of holding me in just the right spot.

She came not much longer after that, her nails digging into my scalp, and soft screams filling the room, she was easy to please due to being so sensitive.

"Let me pleasure you, Master" Tiffany said, once she could speak.

Before I knew it my Witch was on top off me, and was attempting to get my cock inside her pussy, however due to drinking she wasn't exactly at her best right now.

"Maybe I should let you do the work" Tiffany mused, after failing to find her own hole.

That seemed wise, so I picked the witch up and threw her onto the bed before I finally got around to using her for my own pleasure. Not that she minded.


	12. Milk

**Tamer Gothic - Book Zero - Blue League Adventure**

 **Part 12**

 **House. Diagon Alley.**

Not long after getting a three bedroom house in what was pretty much the magical district of London, my entire harem had enrolled for a two week course at Diagon Alley's school. It was a school for magic types that also took elves, while their my pokes would learn how to be an effective harem as well spells that would aid their Tamer. They'd even gotten cute uniforms to wear, which were mandatory even for the short courses.

The Alley was more than a mere street as I had first thought there was a whole community hidden away behind the stores and other business. This included the houses, one of which I was staying in now, the school, a pokecenter and even a small supermarket.

Currently I was staying at home while studying up on the Blue League, this part of the pokegirl world had its own laws and culture that was different from the Crimson League. It was less liberal and had more rules governing the lives of pokegirls. There were valid reasons for this as there were a lot more ferals here, and outside of the major cities things than under the feudal system. That was also true within the cities, but they were more modern so it was hard to tell that some noble with a fancy title owned all the land.

I was just getting to the part of the book that covered The Wall, which was a wall up in Scotland that separated the Blue League from the wild northern lands when the doorbell rang.

The doorbell rang again just as I reached it. Whoever it was sure was impatient. As for who was at the door I figured it could be anything from a salesmen to faith-spreaders. Which were people I simply didn't want to deal with. I had half-considered just pretending not to be home, and perhaps would have if the bell hadn't kept ringing.

I braced for the worst as I opened the door but was taken aback at what awaited me. Before me stood a man in a delivery uniform, a clipboard in hand and an expression that told me I had kept him waiting too long. Standing in the shadow of him, too shy to be correctly seen, was a girl. Well, not quite a girl, she was a poke.

She had a pair of small horns and floppy cow ears poking out from beneath her long, dark hair. As my eyes travelled down her, my suspicions were confirmed. Her legs were in small cloven hooves. She was a Milktit

I hadn't spent time with many Milktits while living in the Crimson League despite how common they were, but I'd seen plenty, enough to recognise one when I saw her.

"A delivery for a Mister Mason" the man said.

It took me a moment to realise that I was Mister Mason. I'd forgotten that I was using a fake name.

"Uh... yeah, that's me" I replied.

The delivery man didn't seem to notice the delay or the uncertainty in my voice. I didn't think he had actually listened to me.

"Sign here, please" he requested.

Before I could protest, he shoved the clipboard and a pen into my hands. I scanned each word on the document as quickly as possible, while conscious of him waiting.

"It's just confirmation of the delivery" the man explained in a mildly annoyed voice "Now, if you could go ahead and sign that, I do have more deliveries to get to today.'

I was still lost. That was definitely my name at the top of the paper. My address, everything. But I hadn't ordered anything, never mind a poke. Still I scribbled a signature and handed the clipboard back to him.

"Thank you" the guy said, still using that rather annoyed voice "Have a nice day".

I stared blankly after him for a few seconds as he handed me a piece pf paper, before finally turning to the Milktit. She seemed to flush at my gaze, her eyes falling to the ground. She held her hands tightly in front of her, her thumbs dancing together. I couldn't help but notice how much her arms pushed her large breasts together, and they were quite large, filling out the front of her black and white top to an almost impossible amount.

"You can come in" I was finally able to say.

Her eyes shot up to meet mine and I would be lying if I said it didn't have any effect on me. Her eyes were so soft. A warm brown that drew your attention to them. Kind and loving. They looked as if they had never made a glare, or even could.

"Thank you, Master" she said.

She stepped past me, only pausing to brush her hooves on the doormat. I couldn't help looking at her ass, it looked ready to climb out the tight shorts she wore, and not because her ass was big it just seemed as if her body wasn't used to being covered.

I followed her into the living room, and checked the poke out. She had a very nice figure, she was fairly slim for a milktit. Still she had the wide hips and thick thighs common to the breed, however while she was curvy she was not at all fat. Also a thin black and white tail fell from her backside, ending in a tuft of hair somewhere around her knees. Her skin had a leathery texture, and was a milky white all over.

Being an experienced Tamer I knew that the first thing I needed to do was scan her with my 'dex so that I could find out more about this breed of pokegirl.

MILKTIT, the Dairy Cow Pokégirl  
Type: Varies from Very Near Human to Not Very Near Human (Bovine Animorph)  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: Herbivore, Can digest almost any plant material  
Role: Milk producer, Emergency food provider  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Smother, Love 'N' Affection, Stomp, Warm Milk, Busting Out, Milk Drink, Roll Out, Butter Up, Mountain Hold, Puff puff  
Enhancements: Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Intelligence, Semi-elastic skin, fast recovery, breasts can produce up to 25 gallons per day of milk; internal glands can alter the milk to various states  
Evolves: Minotaura (battle stress), Mooncalf (Moon Stone), Queenbra (Dragon E-Metal)  
Evolves From: None

 _When looking at advertisements and commercials one of the most heavily used Pokégirls is the Milktit, though it's not because of her looks or fighting prowess. These bovine Pokégirls are known throughout the world as the source of milk, cheese, cream and other dairy products. Dairy farms often have several dozen of these Pokégirls, and many Tamers find them to be just what they need in terms of a food source for long journeys._

 _It was for this purpose that Milktits were actually created. In conjunction with Chickenlittles, these cow Pokégirls were used in the Revenge War frequently. They were easy to feed in the field, their dietary needs easy to fulfil by simply letting them graze on nearby grass and trees, and the milk their breasts produced provided much needed health boosts for several units of Sukebe's forces. Because they were not the best fighters, however, they were also among the first breeds of Pokégirl to be officially `tamed.' The breed has remained widely popular to this day, especially among starting Tamers and Tamers who have trouble finding food in the wild._

 _Common across the globe, they're relatively easy to find in addition to usually being the face of the Dairy Industry. The diary cow Pokégirl's appearance ranges from fur and vaguely animistic features to normal-looking girls with small, slightly curved horns and soft, leather-like skin._

 _Most Milktits have features in line with dairy breeds of Pre-Sukube cattle, such as the black and white patched colouration of Holsteins or the smooth brown of a Jersey. However some take on the features of other cattle breeds, like the solid black Angus or rust coloured reality, however, this only amounts to variations in fur colour and horn length (or in the case of 'Polled Milktits' the absence of horns)._

 _Their height and skin tones vary greatly as well, and their sometimes regional differences lead researchers to speculate that several types of human and cattle DNA were used in making different strains of this largely variable breed._

 _Oddly for a breed based on cattle, they also have some capacity for higher intelligence and tactics, usually above the average human. This leads some Milktits to be used as assistants, but as they are generally submissive in nature, they rarely make good Alphas or Betas, the majority preferring subservient roles in whatever their setting is._

 _These cow Pokégirls also have something of a maternal streak, and it's not uncommon for them to be seen in households as nannies or the mothers themselves._

 _Friendly, gregarious, and non-aggressive, these bovine Pokégirls prefer the quiet life over the roving life of a Tamer, though they tend to accept most situations as they come._

 _One of the most notable features of the breed is their breasts, and not just because they're spectacularly large. A Milktit's breasts are constantly lactating, producing delicious milk to drink. When milked completely, they are never smaller than a D-Cup, but it's rare to see them at such a comparatively small size. A Milktit produces up to 25 gallons of milk per day in optimum conditions (though usually stresses and other factors make this an average of about 10 gallons per day)._

 _This constant lactation is due to a variant of Prolactin that is created within the Milktit's blood stream. This means that the breed is constantly producing milk, and the hormone (called Prolactin M) is also present in the milk produced by the breed. Due to the presence of the hormone in the Milk, any female, human or Pokégirl, who drinks fresh untreated Milktit milk will begin lactating themselves. This lactation, however, is normal, and is curable simply by not milking the affected female._

 _Not milking a Milktit will not stop her lactation though. Luckily, due to the elastic collagen nature of the breed's breasts, they can handle up to a whopping 45 gallons of milk before their system takes over and begins leaking the milk from their nipples at a constant rate due to pressure. For the Pokégirl, being that full of milk is an extremely unpleasant feeling, and that much milk has their breasts so large that they immobilise the bovine type. If a Milktit remains unmilked for up to a week, they will be immobilised by the sheer size of their own breasts. At that point, usually their breasts are sensitive to the touch as well, inducing pain. In liberal and some Moderate leagues, allowing a Milktit to go unmilked for that long is considered abuse, and there are fines and punishments that are levied accordingly._

 _Most of the breed do not take to battling well, as they don't have many offencive moves. Milktits are more suited to a support role, where they can use their moves to distract or annoy their harem sister's opponents, or stay on the sidelines and use their innate abilities to give their sisters aid. To do this, the breed falls back on their milk producing ability. Inside their breasts is a series of glands which they can use to alter their milk's effects, creating a healing potion, a sedative, a libido enhancing drug, or a hypnotic. Most often during battle, it is the healing milk of this dairy Pokégirl that can keep her harem sisters going. If sent into battle on her own however, many of the breed begin to stress easily, which lowers their milk production, and causes their eventual evolution into a Minotaura._

 _Taming a Milktit depends usually on the demeanour of the individual Pokégirl, though universally the breed has shown a love for any type of breast play. Preferences, besides the aforementioned breast play, are usually up to the individual, as Milktits can be seen in almost every fetish at least once, including the more risqué taming styles such as bondage or domination._

 _Feral Milktits are herd based Pokégirls, travelling in tandem with others of their kind and browsing the land and raising Pokékits when left alone. When attacked, the breed tends to stampede, the entire group of Pokégirls running madly away from danger and trampling everything in their path. Some wily feral predators have learned to simply chase down Milktits and separate them from their herd before pinning them and drinking their fill. However, more often than not, predator Pokégirls are after the bovine type's meat, and not her milk. Single ferals tend to be highly skittish and flee from most forms of what they perceive as danger._

 _If a tamer wishes to catch a Milktit in the wild, often the easiest way is to take a page from the predatory ferals and single a Milktit off from her herd. Some liberal tamers have claimed that another method is more gentle and viable. Offering up some tasty fruit and have a non-threatening Pokégirl lie prone on the ground nearby. The gently curious ferals will investigate, and if a taming is initiated the Milktit is a good as caught. A word of warning for this method, however, if the tamer makes a wrong move, they may wind up trampled._

 _Thresholding into a Milktit is among the more common thresholds for young girls to go through. Many thresholders delight in their new found 'assets' but the loss of their human status still stings. More often than not, thresholders are given to friends of the family or placed in dairy ranches, instead of being cycled into the Ranch system._

I then closed my 'dex, looked over the piece of paper I had been given, and then went over my phone.

"Listen, I think there's been some kind of mix up" I said to the poke "Let me just call around to fix this.'

I jumped a little as my phone rang just a spilt second before I could pick it up and start dialling.

"Hello?" I said.

What followed was a very one sided conversation with Tiffany's grandmother, who had apparently learned that her granddaughter had gotten herself a nice young man. The Milktit was a gift for both Tiffany and myself. The grandmother, who never gave me her name, followed that up with something about growing boys and getting plenty to drink. I also got the impression that Tiffany would enjoy having a Milktit around for some reason.

"Um... I guess you will be staying here after all" I told the poke.

Her tail swished behind her as her eyes lit up.

"Thank you. I look forward to serving you, master" she replied, sounding very happy

Then her face changed expression and before she spoke I knew she had remembered something.

"I'm Madeline" she then introduced.

For a moment I was tempted to shake her hand, but the moment passed. Which was good because a pokegirl who had just been sent to met her new master did not want a hand shake. That would give her the impression that I wanted to be professional with her rather bend her over things for a good Taming.

"Nice to met you, Madeline" I replied.

A silence fell between us as I found myself with nothing to say. With great effort I forced myself to think of something.

"You can have a seat if you want" I offered.

I motioned to the couch and she sat down like a good poke should.

"You have a lovely home" the milktit remarked.

My place wasn't anything fancy. It had come furnished but there was nothing in it that made it seemed like a home, it looked more the idea of a home than the real thing. If I had been planning to stay here for more than a few week I would have done something about that, however I only planned to use this place while in London. I wanted to hit the road again soon and see what the rest of this League had to offer.

"Thanks" I said "It's not that much really. Actually, that's kind of the problem. I don't have anywhere for you to sleep. This was all a surprise to me".

Madeline didn't seem concerned.

"That's fine. I can sleep anywhere" she told me "This couch is pretty comfy, actually".

She let herself fall back into the cushions, bouncing slightly on impact. I couldn't help but stare at her breasts as they wobbled beneath her top. I couldn't call a shirt as it didn't seem as if had been designed to contain anything, it was more like something made to cover up her breasts without limiting their movement.

"I can't believe how comfy this is" Madeline was now saying "We had nothing like this at the farm".

While it was tempting to go right for some Taming, I decided to get to know my new poke a little before inserting anything into her.

"Really? What did you have?" I enquired.

She soon gave me an answer.

"Just hay" she said "It was piled up along the sides of the barn for us to sleep on at night. But this is so much better! It's so soft!".

She flopped to her side and rubbed her body into the couch before shooting upright with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, master!" she then called out.

For the life of me I couldn't understand how she might have done something wrong, unless she'd been planning to hump the sofa in a sexual frenzy.

"Its fine. Make yourself at home" I instructed.

She thanked me but remained upright. Her tail was swishing behind her again, rustling against the fabric of the couch.

"So you only eat a vegetarian diet?" I said, wanting to avoid any further awkward silences.

She nodded her head.

"I can eat anything that's a plant" she told me "if you have a garden I can graze there".

Celeste, my sexy elf, loved the back garden. I figured she'd be very upset if someone came along and started eating parts of it. I'd have to make sure that was stuff free to eat before I unleased a hungry Milktit outside.

"We'll go shopping later" I told Madeline "We need more food anyway".

While I'd not forgotten how much a Witch needed I hadn't imagined that Tiffany, who was a small poke, could eat more than Raven ever did. I wondered if she had a stomach at all, perhaps there was some magical vortex in its place.

"I need to study right now" I informed Madeline "Why don't you take a nap or something".

As soon as the words left my mouth the Milktit was snuggling into the couch, this involved rubbing her body on it before getting comfortable. I left her to her snoozing and went back to my room so I could finish my book. I needed to read it before I got too distracted by the new poke.

(Line Break)

Not long after I had finished the book, which was just one the texts I needed to read before venturing out in the world once more, I found a pair of tits that had been thrusted into my face.

Her breasts were amazing. Too much for me to take in this close up. They were so large and full. Each must have been the size of a watermelon, and they ended in a pair of rosy-pink nipples. Yet as big as they were they looked so soft. All of her looked so soft.

"I'm sorry for bothering you Master" the Milktit said "but I need to be milked".

Thankfully I recalled Nikita and her Milktit, who while not a pokewoman, had been getting close, and as such had needed to leave my girlfriend's harem. Before that day I had watched the then Becky milk her governess so I knew what to do. Sort of.

"Yeah, let's go... let's go do that" I managed to say.

Madeline hurried ahead of me as we made our way back to the living room. We soon reached the living room and she turned to look at me expectantly.

"So, how do you want to do this?" I asked.

Milktit milking was different depending on who did performed the act. They nurse children in a very motherly way or be milked non-sexual, however she was my poke and I was her Master so she would most likely become very aroused.

"Don't you want something to collect the milk in?" Madeline asked

That would be helpful so I headed to the kitchen, and then struggled to find something suitable. I settled on a big piece of pottery that was some kind of jug, meant for baking I guessed.

Madeline was waiting patiently as I returned, her hands gingerly cupping her swollen breasts. She eyed the jug with apprehension, but didn't hesitate to get down on her hands and knees over it when I placed it on the floor.

"Okay, hold still" I ordered.

I shuffled close to her side, and grabbed hold of her tits. They were so large, my hands barely cupped a third of their mass.

Then I froze as she let out a little sigh, yet she did not protest. In fact, her eyes were closed as if waiting for a great relief. I massaged the supple flesh between my hands, resisting the urge to give in and fondle them as roughly as I wished. This wasn't for fun, at least not for me, I had a job to do. Like a proper Tamer I would perform it.

Soon, wet droplets stained my fingers as they passed over her hard nipples. She was as aroused already. I was too, for that matter. An uncomfortable tent was forming in the front of my trousers.

I readjusted my hands and began squeezing her breasts down toward the nipple. A jet of milk squirted from her, and landed inside the jug. Again I milked her breasts, this time extracting even more. With every squeeze her milk flowed more freely, filling up the jug beneath her. And with every squeeze she began letting out more and more sighs of pleasure.

After a while a strange moan escaped her lips after a few minutes. I watched her with curiosity, unsure of what to make of it. It looked like nothing could disturb her from the dreamy bliss spread across her face.

"Are you mooing?" I asked her.

She opened her eyes from her bliss as her cheeks flushed red.

"Um, yeah" she replied "that's just how I moo"

I couldn't help but smile, she'd gone moo so softly I had recognised the sound.

"Moo all you like" I told her.

Before long the milk slowed and she placed a hand over mine to stop me.

"I think that's all of it. I don't feel so full anymore" she reported.

She sat back on her knees, a droplet of milk still hanging from her nipple. I peered into the jug and realised that there must have been at least two litres of milk in there. It was amazing to think that all of that had come out of her.

"Normally I make more" Madeline told me "its just that I was stressed out on the way here. I didn't know what was going to happen".

She need not have worried.

"There's only going to be drinking it" I replied "and I don't think I'll be able to drink all of it".

Now she was happy again.

If any goes to waste, it's not like it matters. I'll just make more" she said "I just hope you enjoy it as much as my sisters did".

She then went on to explain what she had just mentioned.

"The farmer's didn't let us have it often. They saw it as cutting into their profits. So me and my sisters would drink from each other's breasts at night when they weren't watching".

She then smiled at me in a way I hadn't seen before.

"Let me return the favour" she then said.

We kissed and she wrapped her tongue around mine, as that was happening I reached a hand down into her short and rubbed against her cunt with my index and middle fingers, before slowly inserting them inside her. She gripped me tightly and gasped as I began fingering her slowly.

Next I took her left breast in my mouth and began suckling, her milk didn't flow but I did get a few drops. I pinched her right nipple with one hand and wrapped around her with my other.

It wasn't too long before I could hear her stifling her moans. I swirled my tongue around her nipple before letting the marvellous breast pop out of my mouth. I took a look at her and smiled. I then saw her other breast, with milk spilling out just a little. I wrapped my lips around that nipple and suckled.

When I was done with that she got down onto her knees, and pressed her tits together around my cock.

"I haven't earned a Taming, yet" she said.

After saying that she got to work giving me a very nice tit wank.

(Line Break)

Supermarket. Diagon Alley.

After the tit wank I had decided to go shopping and hesitated at first before asking Madeline if she wanted to come. I wasn't sure if it was the right thing for me to take her out with me. I couldn't remember seeing anyone with a Milktit out shopping before.

From what I had seen people led the more animal like pokegirl around on leashes while pokes like elves and witches were only required to wear collars. Madeline looked human enough, aside from the hooves and the horns, so I wasn't sure if I leave her at home or not.

Once outside the supermarket I had noted cat and dog girl type pokegirls were left outside. They weren't tied to anything and they were just standing around, eagerly awaiting the return of their owners.

In the end I had decided it was wiser to bring her inside with me so I would have some help picking out what she could eat.

"Oh my! Look at all this" Madeline exclaimed.

She hurried over to the display shelves of fruit, her tail swishing behind her.

"Can we get some of these?" she requested.

Her enthusiasm for such a simple thing as a display of fruit was rather charming I thought.

"Sure" I replied "Grab whatever you want".

She took that literally and began pilling fruit after fruit into the shopping trolley as she pointed out her favourites. Discovering each one seemed to make her more and more giddy. She held the fruits to her nose, drinking in the scent, looking as blissful as when I milked her. I had never seen someone so excited about fruits and vegetables.

Also she seemed to exude an aura of pleasantness to everyone she came in contact with, even the staff inside the store. She seemed at peace with the world, relishing in the joys it provided. It was infectious.

Soon our shopping trolley was full and we headed to the check-out. Madeline grabbed the bags as they were packed.

"You don't have to carry all of them. I can take a few" I told her.

She looked at me oddly.

"Master this is poke work" she said.

I saw no point arguing. As the cashier continued to bag our items, I realised I wouldn't be able to carry all of them anyway. Which offended my male pride some what as men were suppose to do things like carry shopping bags and opens doors. Tiffany and Celeste understood this, but they'd not been raised on a farm, I imagined that Madeline was more used to physical labour.

As I paid, I overheard a woman speaking from the next counter.

"It's just not right to bring an animal into a grocery store" she said "It's unhygienic. A Tamer should know better"

There hadn't been any indication that I wasn't allowed to bring Madeline in here. Not even the cashier had commented on the matter so I put it down to that rather plain looking woman being jealous of my Milktit, who was very sexy and nice to everyone.

"I don't think I should have come" Madeline said on the way out.

She didn't need to explain her sudden change of mood

"You heard that woman, too" I said.

She gave a nod as we reached the doors. As the slid open the roar of the downpour outside met us. I put my bags down so I could open my umbrella.

"Come on, it's not that far to my place" I said.

I held the umbrella over her as I picked up my bags, but she stepped back.

"I'm fine, Master" she insisted "The rain doesn't bother me that much. You take it".

My male pride showed itself again. I wasn't going to let even a pokegirl get soaked while I stayed dry. I hadn't been raised that way.

"It's pouring down. You'll get drenched" I pointed out.

She shuffled her hooves and gazed off into the rain. I stepped over to her and held the umbrella over the both of us.

"Don't worry about what that woman said" I told the Milktit "You had just as much right to be there as she did".

The Milktit gave me a weak smile.

"I wasn't, I'm just..." she let out a sigh. "I'm just... unsure about myself all of a sudden. It's fine".

With one more smile from her we set off into the rain. The wind cut into us and the rain drenched our legs. We hurried, desperate to get out of the rain.

(Line Break)

House. London.

The rain had only grown wilder as the afternoon turned to night. The rest of my harem came back soaked to the bone, and after showering they'd needed to be fed, then they'd done their home work before going to bed rather early,

By the time I turned in for the night, a thunderstorm had rolled in. I curled up under the covers, listening to the rain hitting the window. Having grown up in an alternate version of the U.K I was used to weather and rather pleased it hadn't changed.

It was all very smoothing until a flash of lightning illuminated the room before a crack of thunder rumbled. It was deafeningly loud and I knew that the thunder bolt must have struck very close to the house.

As the thunder dissipated, I heard another sound. The sound of hooves running down the hallway followed by a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said.

The door opened and Madeline stepped inside. Even in the darkness, I could see she was only wearing a pair of panties.

"What is it?"

The Milktit twiddled her thumbs, looking nervous.

"Um, could I... stay with you tonight?" she requested.

A flash of lightning light up the night sky and she flung herself onto the bed, scrambling to get under the covers. I hadn't even given my permission so I knew she had to be very scared.

"Are you scared of storms?" I asked her.

The rest of my harem hadn't made a peep. I assumed that Tiffany had cast some spell to block out the sound over each bedroom. She didn't have many combat spells, but she knew a few minor tricks that came in handy.

"Sort of, I guess" the Milktit admitted We just always had others to cuddle with on the farm when a storm came. I don't want to be out there on my own".

Another clap of thunder hit, causing her to jump. Without thinking, I put my arm around her and pulled her in close. Her breasts pushed into my chest and the scent of her intoxicated me.

We just lay there, just feeling the warmth of each other's body as the storm raged outside. Finally I broke the silence.

"Why are you only wearing panties? Weren't you cold?" I wondered.

The Blue League even during the summer wasn't a warm place so my harem had clothes to sleep in that were warm while still looking sexy.

"A little, I suppose. I just don't like sleeping with a shirt on. It's bad enough with my breasts feeling so full when I wake up, I don't want to make it worse by sleeping with them squeezed into a nightie"

The storm continued on outside, slowly moving on and leaving us with only the sound of rain.

"I'm so happy" Madeline rather randomly said.

She'd been scared not that long ago I was a bit confused.

"Why?" I asked

She soon answered.

"When on the farm my sisters and I spend a lot of time imagining the lives we could have if we were sold" she told me "I got very lucky".

Before I could reply to that her tits were in my face. I suckled and licked her nipple until a stream of milk began to flow out. It was so sweet, and even better straight from the source. I kept suckling on her breasts, drawing more and more out of her before switching to her other nipple to do the same. She moaned in time with my suckling until milk began to flow from the fresh nipple.

My hand caressed her waist, slowly travelling down until my fingers found her panties. I traced a finger across the silken fabric of her crotch, causing her to grab a handful of hair on the back of my head. I traced my fingers back and forth. Finally I slipped my hand into her panties. She let out a gasp before letting out a moo.

I let her milky nipple fall from my mouth and pulled the rest of my clothes off. She took the opportunity to wriggle her underwear off and kicked them away.

"Please, put it in, Master" she pleaded.

I needed no further coaxing. I pushed and slipped inside her. She was so warm. So tight. Her own arousal made it effortless to slide right in to the hilt. I paused, savouring the feeling. My cock was deep inside her and she loved it.

Then I pulled back before thrusting in again. She moaned in response, grabbing at her own nipples. As I thrust into her again and again, her large breasts bounced back and forth, looking as if they were hadly being held in place by her fingers digging into her nipples. Streams of milk began to run down her chest as she squeezed them in ecstasy. She let out another cute little moo of absolute pleasure.

"Yes!" she gasped between moos. "Please. Don't stop!"

I could already feel my orgasm building. My cock could only take so much of this. Her moos grew louder, sounding more like cries of ecstasy. With a great moo she came, and I hadn't expected her to reach orgasm so soon, I was pleased as I wasn't going to last long.

With one last thrust I erupted inside her. With each spasm of my cock I plastered her insides with gooey cum. It just seemed to keep coming, as if her pussy was milking me for every last drop.

Finally, I pulled my cock from her pussy. As soon as I did her hands went down to her pussy, before long she was tasting the mixture of her love juices and my baby batter.

"I have more milk" she said "If you want it, Master".

She didn't need to offer for a second time I soon had my head buried in her boobs.


	13. Church

**Author Note**

This may very well be the last chapter I ever post depending on how things work out. I'm in money trouble so I might lose my computer. I set up a p-a-t-r-e-o-n using the name Gothicjedi666 we'll see if that helps.

 **Blue League 13**

 **Church. London.**

As it had turned out my new poke, Madeline the Milktit, was a regular attender of Church, as such she had begged me to take her to the local Church of the Thousand Gods for a sermon. I'd dreaded it, however as it turned out it hadn't been that bad.

The sermon hadn't been too dull, and there hadn't been any rituals that made me feel out of place. Nor was there any of that stuff about the Almighty punishing sinners with brimstone and hell fire.

What the priest had spoken about was people needing to be good to each other, the blessings of charity and such. Which had led to me being very generous when the collection plate had been handed around.

It wasn't until the end of the sermon that the priest, who was called Father Augustine, even seemed to acknowledge the two new people taking up space on his pews. He'd asked to met with me alone in his office. So now I was sitting in the Father's office, waiting for him to finish serving the tea.

"You may be the answer to my prayers" the old man said.

I'd never heard those words spoken to me before, or if I had they'd never been filled with enough passion to make be believe it.

"Recently I have received a disturbing report from a friend of mine, she attends her flock in a village north of London" the holy man told me as he served the tea that was in fancy china cups "Many years ago, she aided in delivering the child of a rather minor aristocratic and his mistress, a girl who not that long ago thresholded into an Infernal type. Either a demoness or a succubus".

At this point I was rather glad that my tea was too hot to drink because other wise I may of sprayed it in shock.

"I was under the impression that Thresholding into either a Demoness or a Succubus was impossible" I said once the moment of surprise was over "There aren't that many Infernal pokewomen about".

The holy man sighed.

"This is the first I've heard of it happening" Father Augustine said to me, concern making his face even more wrinkled than before "I suspect that it has happened before, at least a few times, and has simply been covered up. Its one thing for a young woman to threshold into a poke such as a lovable Growlie or a harmless Damsel, its quite another for them to become a type of poke so many people associate with pure evil".

Generally speaking most Infernals weren't exactly evil, they were often snarky, sometimes rather mean, and they had a habit of trying to dominate their tamers, but they were exactly murderous. Basically they were a bunch of nasty bitches, who just happened to rather hot. Much like the popular girls at a High School.

Then there were Infernals who were evil. Thankfully they were very rare.

"Now the midwife, a witch pokewoman who went on to become the girl's governess, was ordered to get rid of the poke" I was told next.

I raised an eyebrow upon hearing that.

"Not in a lethal way" Father Augustine assured me "His intent as I understand it was to have his daughter handed over to a Tamer who would take the Inferal far away, to remove the source of his embarrassment".

That was a little heartless.

"The noble later discovered that the witch pokewoman kept the threasholded girl and intends to harness the Infernal's powers to do evil" was the latest bit of information I was given "Normally such a thing could be ignored, as silly rumours spread like wildfire. However only days ago the witch pokewoman was seen purchasing evolution stones".

While I didn't see the problem just yet, I was starting too.

"There is an E-stone Ceremony that can transform either a Demoness or Succubus into a Dark Queen" Father Augustine then said "I don't know what such an event involves, thankfully few do, but one of the few things we can be sure of is that it involves the use of stones and magic, both of which the witch can provide".

Having faced a Dark Queen I knew how dangerous they were. The idea that someone was trying to make one sent a chill through me. As for the ritual it, unlike the one required to make a Headless Whorsegirl, was classified as such I had little idea what it involved. It wasn't something something a Tamer could just look up on his 'dex.

"What I need you to find out if this dark ritual is a possibility or if the two pokes have simply become lovers, if the stones are for the ritual, then you must capture the witch, for even attempting the ritual is a crime" the holy man said "Should the ritual have taken place then you should inform everyone you can".

That sounded simple enough, although it wouldn't be.

"Isn't this a job for a knight with a full combat harem?" I asked.

I was soon given an answer.

"The Knightly Orders do take such missions" I was told "However they only act if they are sent by their leaders, those in charge normally learn of quests, and then send out knights. However since the local noble wants to pretend he never had a daughter no one in authority is aware there is a problem, and by the time any letter works it way through government channels it might be too late".

That was depressingly true.

"However a report from a Tamer who is actually there would carry much more weight than that of an old man" Father Augustine was now saying "Knights are after all Tamers, and the young tend to be better heard than the elderly"

Again that was depressingly true.

"Besides I have a feeling that you didn't chose my Church to visit today because it happened to be close by" the holy man then said "I prayed for help and you turned up. The gods sometimes do work through us".

I'd picked it because someone I'd asked on the street had directed me to it back when I'd been looking for a place that didn't sermons to early on a Sunday morning. Still I wasn't going to assume that higher powers weren't involved. This was a world of magic with many mysteries to solve and amazing sights to see, nothing might be impossible here.

"Now the good news is that the ritual might not be taking place" the priest said after sipping the still hot tea "It is quite likely than the pokewoman witch has run off with the Infernal pokegirl because after so many years together they simply don't wish to be separated. I'm well aware that most witches are good people and that many Infernals are just bothersome rather than bad, but if there is going to be a ritual then it must be stopped. A Dark Queen could ruin many lives".

Indeed she could.

"As I mentioned before the witch, if guilty of even attempting the ritual must be captured for trail, also she may have kidnapped the Infernal Pokegirl. As for the Infernal she might not be aware of the ritual's danger, and her father wants her gone so if you are confident that you can control her please attempt to capture rather than kill her. If the ritual is taking place you must prevent it from being finished!".

For a moment I was tempted to find out what could be in all this for me, but then I remember what happened the last time a Dark Queen had been on the lose. I'd lost a poke and no doubt many other people had died. This wasn't a mission to profit from, it was a kind of holy quest, in fact it might be nothing more than a trip to countryside.

"Now as for your reward" the priest was now saying.

I raised my hand, but the holy man ignored my silent objection.

"Given how generously you filled the collection plate I assume money isn't an issue for you" he said "but there are other things a young man needs. This afternoon I will write to Archbishop on the matter, I doubt he will be able to act in time to help you, but once he learns of your aid I am sure he will offer you some token of thanks, a letter of recommation, an award of some kind, and the Church does have many friends".

That did sound good, and I'd risked my life for less. Of course with my Blood Gifts the danger wasn't as great for me as it would be for others. And since Sexebi wasn't around to direct me into dealing with big issues it was possible that this would just be a simple investigation.

"I'll leave today" I told the holy man as I stood up "I should have some time. If she's thresholded recently then its unlikely anyone will try to evolve her before I can get there".

A pokegirl who evolved too quickly after having evolved recently couldn't handle such a rapid increase in power, it would destroy her. It was very rare for a poke to evolve so soon after evolving, but the ritual wasn't natural, it forced things.

"And I shall pray for my son, and inform my superiors of what is happening so they can take action" the old man said as he handed me an envelope "This contains the letter I was sent. Study it for it my help you".

I took it and then left as quickly as I could. Almost forgetting to pick up my milktit on the way out. I wanted to get going as quickly as possible, and a trip like this took some planning as well preparation.

DARK QUEEN, the Queen-Behind-the-Scenes Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human Metamorph  
Element: Magic/Ghost/Dark (Infernal)  
Frequency: Extremely Rare  
Diet: Human Style (only the best), some Life Energy  
Role: Manipulators, dark rulers.  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Psychic, Fighting, Normal, Poison  
Weak Vs: Celestial, Sonic attacks.  
Attacks: Call Me Queen, Energy Drain, Night Shade, Ghost Blade, Fear Aura, Energy Blade, Power Bolt, Teleport, Ensnaring Kiss, Enslaving Kiss, Dark Blade, Dark Shield, Cocoon of Darkness, Dark Bomb, Grisly Wing, Shadow Scythe.  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Endurance (x6), Enhanced Healing (x5), Night vision, Wingless Flight, High Intelligence, Limited Metamorph Solid Ether Body, Longevity  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Demoness or Succubus (Dark Ritual)

It is (fortunately) a very rare occurrence to find, even in the harem of a strong-willed tamer, a group of powerful Infernals who are willing to place enough trust in one of their number of elevate her even further in power. When such an event does come to pass, however, the result is quite awe-inspiring. Evolving from a Demoness or Succubus through a special Dark Ritual, a Dark Queen is just that; a Queen of all that's Infernal.

Physically, the evolution generally entails the loss of her previous "off" characteristics, such as claws, wings, et cetera, leaving a Dark Queen almost identical to a human woman, albeit a tall, imposing one. The average height for a Dark Queen is 6' even, with variation of up to several inches in either direction being known to occur, though this is sometimes augmented by high-heeled shoes. Her eyes, if not already, will usually become a shade of red, violet, or gold, and her hair tends towards something baroque, with jet-black being seen most commonly. A Dark Queen's skin also generally becomes lighter (tending towards pale), although some seem to prefer to tan to a lesser or greater degree.

For the most part, however, this true appearance is rarely seen, even relative to the rarity of the breed itself. This is due to one of the Dark Queen's most useful (and perhaps unique) abilities; she is capable of metamorphosing a "shell" of her previous body around her true form. Whilst this shell is in place, the Dark Queen will generally fight and act as if it was her actual body, and most of her physical enhancements are reverted to the previous state.

However, if she reaches the limit of her previous body's capacities and does not revert to her true form, then she can also be defeated as if she were a Demoness or Succubus. Regardless, this "shell" is seen far more commonly than her true form, and can stand up to all but the newest, most advanced 'dex scanners as of 300 AS. Considering this and the recent flurry of activity in the Celestial community, it is apparent that this kept even the Megami "in the dark" about the true nature of Dark Queens until very recently.

Insofar as personality goes, the average mentality is not at all what one would expect from the Queens of Infernaldom. Rather than the haughty, arrogant, bitch that would generally be imagined to hold such a role, the average Dark Queen has an aura of regal grace and nobility around her that could put the greatest of Elfqeens to shame. It is, in fact, almost unheard of to encounter a rude or otherwise overly unpleasant Dark Queen when in her true form, although they are certainly capable of acting as such when metamorphosed into the shell of a Demoness or Succubus. That is also, of course, not to say that they are not proud or ruthless; au contraire, a Dark Queen will kill (or, more likely, order the death) an enemy as quickly as any other Infernal-type. She will simply be polite and generally calm about doing so.

The likely reason for the loss of a Dark Queen's overt viciousness is the requirement of at least four fairly powerful Infernals to assist in her evolution. Since convincing such self-serving, opportunistic, and untrusting Pokégirls to support her in gaining more power and in becoming their Queen is understandably very difficult, only the most cunning and manipulative Demonesses or Succubi ever manage it. As such, those who ever hope to must learn to control their natures in the process, and the evolution further catalysts this mentality further, although one ought to note that that key word is control.

In any case, the other primary point of note about the mentality of the Dark Queens is that they are, as a rule, manipulative enough to make the most devious of Killer Queens look amateurish. However, this is partially negated by the fact that, in order to be so successful, they do not try to control everything. Rather, by only exerting her influence when it would forward her goals, a Dark Queen precludes her influence being easily discovered and gaining the stigmata that Bondage and Killer Queen have earned. It should be noted, also, that the actions taken to advance said goals are not necessarily negative in and of themselves; they have been known to range from the truly heinous to the heroic; from arranging massacres to ensuring that her tamer is in the right place at the right time to intercept a team attack. Unfortunately, such manipulative tendencies are actually more active when a Dark Queen is acting in her Demoness/Succubus "shell," unlike most of her other characteristics.

Naturally, considering the aforementioned, the dynamics of having a Dark Queen who freely admits to be such are extremely difficult to study, especially since a tamer with such a Dark Queen is generally loathe to lose her goodwill by subjecting her to such scrutiny. However, on the condition of anonymity, several tamers have, with the revelation of the breed's true nature, come forth with some information in this regard. As such, it is known that Dark Queens are very free with their dark blessings, and most harems that they are found in are composed of primarily Fiendish-template Pokégirls, with notable exceptions being those Pokégirls whose evolutionary arc hasn't brought them to what the Dark Queen considers their most useful form and other Infernals. This tendency, combined with her natural charisma, manipulative abilities, and inclination towards leadership, means that almost never is an admitted Dark Queen found in any position but alpha. Unlike other manipulative types, however, a Dark Queen will normally submit to her tamer's desires on issues not instrumental to her ambitions, and simply ensure that his desires are the same as hers of said issues. This, of course, makes her a deceptively attractive option...until one considers how her ruthlessness plays in; a Dark Queen has few inhibitions about what she will do to ensure that said desires coincide.

Generally, however, this insurance is not carried out by the Dark Queen herself. In a further ploy to avoid their manipulation becoming known, most Dark Queens develop a network of lesser Infernals and Fiendish templates who are loyal to her. If referred to at all, the network is usually called a "Covenant," and the exact method or methods through which the members of a Covenant communicate is still unestablished, although magic is considered the most likely. In any case, the Covenant will generally include those Infernals that participated in the ritual that created the Dark Queen and any Fiendish templates created by the Dark Queen or members of the Covenant. Other members aside from the Dark Queen have been known to use the Covenant for their own plans to an extent, but generally refrain from doing so as to avoid becoming dependant upon their sisters, as being willing to trust the Dark Queen does not equate to trusting each other. Inter-Covenant relations are, as of 300 AS, an unknown quantity.

When a Dark Queen must do things herself, however, and opts not to battle in her shell, she is nothing to scoff at. Yes, her strength enhancement is very low, but for good reason; the Dark Queen is not a physical, front-line fighter. Rather, in keeping with her nature as a Queen, almost all of her abilities are ranged, and getting in close to her is nigh-impossible; with her wingless flight ability, she is able to not only remain out of the range of land-based foes, but above them whilst she rains down dark bombs and power bolts. If an enemy does get too close, however, she will generally still be able to hold her own with an Energy or Dark blade, assuming she doesn't just teleport away from them.

Considering the impressive array of powers and connections available to a Dark Queen, going feral is generally almost absurd. However, when it does happen (usually through being left in a Pokéball for too long), the resulting state is quite suited to the 'girl. In essence, she becomes "trapped" in her shell form, losing herself within the illusion of her previous form. As such, it is naturally quite difficult (if not impossible) to identify a feral Dark Queen as anything other than a feral Demoness or Succubus. In fact, the self-deception extends through feral shock; until her personality and higher mental functions have returned to a good degree, she will use "Succubus" or "Demoness" when referring to herself. However, this does have one beneficial effect; the best time to identify a Dark Queen is during taming shock. Once her higher mental functions begin to return and she rerealizes her identity, it is extremely easy to make a slip and refer to herself as "Dark Queen." Should this occur, she should be Pokéballed and turned in to the local authorities. Failure to do so may result in criminal charges.

Another interesting note is that a tamer who tames a Dark Queen out of her feral state will generally win a great deal of gratitude from her. Apparently, due to their regal and proud natures, Dark Queens become extremely embarrassed over their loss of self whilst feral. As such, the tamer who restores her is somewhat of a savior, and unless he displeases her strongly, the Dark Queen may even consider revealing herself to him. In these cases, said tamer usually ends up quite pleased with his "new" Pokégirl; Dark Queens, especially those evolved from Succubi, tend to be highly experienced and unselfish lovers, doing their best to sate their partners' desires so long as said desires do not conflict with her own. In that respect, her sexual attitude mirrors that of her overall attitude when in a harem, except that avoidance of conflicting desires is likely to prove much more... pleasurable to the tamer.

In closing, it is imperative to note that, whilst Dark Queens may seem to be highly appealing Pokégirls... they should be avoided if at all possible. They might not be overtly hostile, bestial, blatantly sadistic, arrogant, or otherwise unpleasant as many of their sisters are, but they are by far the most dangerous of Infernal Pokégirls. After all, even a Mazouku can be curbed of her vile tendencies in the hands of a powerful, noble force... but a Dark Queen's brand of evil is immutable. No amount of humiliation, excessive taming, or respect will ever cause a Dark Queen to truly turn from her path; rather, those who discover the truth and are not fooled into believing her to be innocent or evil enough to join her are generally found dead, if at all. So, no matter how enticing she might sound, do not, for any reason, attempt to gain possession of a Dark Queen!

Classified:  
Information beyond this point is on a need-to-know basis and must never reach the public.  
We do not need every would-be evil overlord trying to create a Dark Queen!  
Urgent Notice to all Security and Law Enforcement Personnel:  
An eliminate on sight order has been put into effect for Dark Queens in all PLC-affiliated Leagues. Caution is advised in carrying it out, however, as there is the potential that her tamer will prove hostile to the attempt, and Dark Queens are difficult to defeat without the assistance of a powerful Celestial or a Pokégirl capable of sonic techniques. The Tamer must not be allowed to dictate policy and should be detained or eliminated if necessary.  
It has recently been discovered that the "Dark Ritual" used to transfigure a Demoness or Succubus into a Dark Queen is actually an E-stone Ceremony.

Ceremony Description

Elemental Stones Needed: Dark Stone (x2), Dusk Stone (x2)  
Area & Time Conditions: Night and seclusion.  
Ceremony itself:  
The E-Stone Ceremony used to evolve a Demoness or Succubus into a Dark Queen is better known as The Dark Ritual, and for good reason. Generally preformed with much more "ceremony" than is required, the exact process long ago merged with the myth. Insofar as has been ascertained, however, the base requirements are a Demoness or Succubus powerful enough to bestow the "blessings" that result in a Fiendish template, at least four Infernals Pokégirls of decent power, two dark stones, two dusk stones, and a magic circle. In order for the Demoness or Succubus to ascend, she must have convinced the four or more supporters (who generally need to be more powerful than a Daimon and cannot be Fiendish templates) to truly trust her and wish her ascent. Considering the nature of powerful Infernals, this is truly a Herculean task, but it is possible, as evidenced by the existing Dark Queens.  
Once the four (or more, presumably) supporters have assembled in a secluded area at night, a magic circle must be etched into the ground. It may be as simple or complex as the creator wishes, so long as there is a central position connected by spokes to four surrounding, equidistant positions. The supporters then each must take a Dark or Dusk stone and stand in one of the surrounding positions, whilst the Dark Queen-to-be should stand in the center, not directly facing any of her supporters. At this point, the supporters should place their stone in the center of the markings designating their positions, then begin to focus their thoughts on the ascension of their new Queen. If their trust in her as their Queen is true, then the power of all four stones will be drawn into the circle, then focused through the spokes towards the center. If any of the supporters' trust is false, however, her stone will instead explode, and the entire ceremony will not only fail, but require an entirely new set of stones.  
Assuming that the four stones are assimilated successfully, though, the central position will be flooded with power as the entire circle glows a purple-black. Regardless of the weather, black lightning will then strike at four points upon the perimeter of the central position, and an explosion of magical darkness will follow, lasting a few seconds. Once it has cleared, the circle will be broken in four placed (presumably where the lightning struck) and the new Dark Queen will stand in the midst of what is now her Covenant.  
It should be noted that this is simply what has been deduced to be the very basic required ceremony. In all documented cases, more gloss and embellishment were present. Such embellishments often include (but are not limited to) ceremonial attire, chanting in Latin or other dead tongues, much more elaborate magical circles, a ring of magical fire between the supporters and the Dark Queen candidate, a sacrifice or sacrifices, et cetera. So long as they do not interfere with the core ceremony, such additions are not problematic and definitely contribute to the aesthetic effect of the transformation.


	14. Countryside

**Author Note**

 **Max Morse** pledged the 3 dollars required to set lose upon the net the next two chapters of Tamer Gothic - Blue League Adventure. So if you enjoy this story then give him thanks.

If you would like some chapters written in a story then message me and we can discuss a pledge.

 **Tamer Gothic - Book Zero - Blue League Adventure.  
**

 **Part 14**

 **Countryside. Blue League.**

There hadn't been train to directly take me to the village of Spree, so I'd taken a train to the nearest town, and then I had hired a ponytaur so that I could ride the rest of the way. Currently my steed, who I didn't plan to keep, and I were taking a break, seeking some water. It was hot and my ponytaur needed to cool off or she'd collapse at the pace we were going.

I moved carefully through the brush, along a well worn trail that was slowly being reclaimed by nature. I knew it would eventually lead to a water source because I could hear a river. Moving silently, I noticed the thinning foliage and deduced that I must be coming up on a clearing.

When I reached the edge of the trees I found the river. The water tumbled over a pile of rocks, creating a small waterfall and a large pool before winding back into the forest. In the centre of the pool was a large flat stone, that was covered in soft, green moss.

I smiled with delight. This would be a perfect place for my ponytaur to wash off the dust of the road. Before I stepped out into the clearing, though, something caught my eye. A ripple under the water and a flash of something white. I put my hand on one of my pokeballs, but I didn't set the 'girl free as I unsure what kind of pokegirl would be living in such a shallow spot. When the person surfaced, I stood gaping in awe. It was an angel.

The water sparkled off of her pale, milk white skin due to bright sunlight, it seemed almost supernatural. She was young, with decent sized breasts and a firm backside, attached to legs that seemed to go on forever. And also she had wings, big white ones.

I found that he was nearly panting, watching her. The 'girl was everything that made Celestial pokegirls such beauties. She had long, golden blond hair that was plastered to her body and kissable pink lips that curved into a gentle smile as she lay down on the mossy rock.

My breath caught in my throat when she brought her knees apart and started gently stroked the pale fuzz between her legs. It took me several moments to remember to begin breathing again as I watched the angel gently caress herself. One hand cupped her breasts while the other fondled her pussy.

Faint gasps and mewls of delight reached my ears from across the clearing and my cock hardened in response. She was tracing the inner folds of her lips with one finger, dancing it around her swelling clit. I felt my mouth actually water with the desire to taste her, and that was odd because while I was willing to go down on an attractive female it wasn't normally I wanted.

I watched her body arch in pleasure and she cried out softly into the still air. Then she threw her head back in a moan.

"Go Tame her already!" the ponytaur, who had shifted into her human form shouted "I want my bath!".

(Line Break)

As it turned out the Angel was happy to let me Tame her, but being a member of a modest breed she wasn't going to do where the ponytaur could see.

Once we found somewhere that was suitable, the still naked Celestial spread herself out for me, giving me access to everything. I dropped to my knees in front of her, gazing with unabashed desire at her body. She spread her legs wider, face blushing madly, it was super cute.

"How do I look?" she asked.

She was so beautiful, the stuff of dreams. She was milky pale, her skin was flawless, like porcelain only not so breakable, and she was slender without being skinny.

I pretty much threw myself at her, and then kissed her as I struggled to free my already hard cock She moaned and wrapped her arms around me. We kissed passionately, and then I wanted inside her.

As I pushed forward, entering her body for first and perhaps last time depending on this went, she clawed at my back with her short fingernails and moaned loudly, without actually casing me any pain. She even wrapped her legs around my waist, digging her heels into my back urging me to go deeper.

She was so tight, much tighter than I would expected of a pokegirl, and it didn't register right away that this was because she was a virgin. Her maiden head was still intact.

Still that didn't stop me from slamming into her, burying my cock in her pussy. The Angel screamed and her body stiffened beneath me as I took her virginity.

"Yes!" she cried out. "I've wanted this my whole life. I just never knew it until now".

I ignored her words and pleasured myself, using her body. I was soon driving my cock in and out of her body, and when I looked at her beautiful face I saw it was contorted with pleasure, and that her golden hair was spread around her head like a halo.

She was an angel. I was fucking an angel who'd just given me her virginity, there could be nothing sweeter. Plus her cunt was hot, nearly as much as Celeste's was when I Tamed her.

"Kiss me," she begged, her body shaking as she spoke.

I mashed my lips to hers as she panted and moaned loudly. She came like a cannon, her cunt feeling like it was spasming and I shoved myself into her as deeply as I could, keeping it inside her.

Soon as she had relaxed a little I resumed fucking her.

"Oh oh" she panted. "No one's ever made me orgasm like that "You're the only man who's ever made me cum".

I believed her.

"We were meant for each other" she then said.

That I wasn't so sure about, but I didn't let it stop me. I just used her body to please myself.

"I'm going to cum," I told her.

This delighted her.

"Cum inside me" she begged "Fill me up!"

I groaned and slammed into her again and again until I was filling her, and she held on tightly even after I had stopped.

Finally her arms and legs relaxed and she splayed weakly on the ground. I pulled my softening cock out of her and rolled onto the soft grass with a satisfied sigh. A moment later she rolled toward me and threw an arm over my chest.

"That was...incredible," she said, still panting.

Of that I was glad.

"Oh Master," she she said as she kissed me again. "Take me again. Make me cum again. Tame me and Tame me more. I'm yours forever!".

I must have a pretty big effect on her if she was begging to be my pokegirl so soon.

"Later" I promised "I'm on my way to a village called Spree to look into some rumours about a Witch and an Infernal doing a ritual".

The Angel, who hadn't given me her name, somehow now seemed even happier than before.

"Me too" she said "I was sent by fellow Celestials to scout around, but I got so hot and needed to cool off. Then I... well you know, and when I needed Taming you turned up. It must be fate!".

I didn't agree, but I didn't contradict her because I was on a mission given to me by a priest as a favour to the Church and quite by chance I'd run into an Angelic pokegirl. It was almost enough to make me think that fate did have a hand in things.

Of course that might not be a good thing.

(Line Break)

Inn. Spree.

Every League in the world was a bit different. In the Indigo League it was normal for Tamers when out on their adventures to spend a night at a Pokecentre. Were as in the Crimson League, Tamers tended to go hotels that specialised in providing cheap, but still clean and comfortable rooms for Tamers. Here in the Blue League every village and small town had an inn with a room put aside for a Tamer who needed a place to stay.

The village of Spree, which was north of London, was no different. It was a small settlement that was run by a mayor, who or may not have been elected into office, and he or she reported to the Baron, who in turn reported to a Lord, who in turn reported to a Duke, who answered only to the Queen. It was neat system that worked well.

As for the purpose of this sleepy little hamlet, as if it needed one, was to give the local farmers and ranch owners somewhere to come and by supplies from. There were stores that were supplied by visiting traders as well. Then there the more regular merchants who made sure all the things produced on farms and ranches got to a place were they could be sold the general public. Aside from that a farmers market would set up here at least twice a week giving the growers of food and raisers of pokegirls such as Milktits, a chance to sell their products directly to people.

While all that was very important in terms of civilisation, what mattered to me was that I had warm place to sleep and had been able to have a nice dinner.

Now my pokes, Tiffany Celeste, Briza, Maddy (which was what I was calling my Milktit) and Hannah my new 'girl were all getting ready for bed. The Ponytaur I'd brought for this trip was staying down in the stables. This I didn't mind as I no desire to get attached to her, and I didn't think she'd be upset about me leaving down there as I had paid a local boy to brush her down. Which I assumed meant Tame her as well as grooming her as he winked at while offering the service.

"So Master which of us will you have your way with tonight?" Celeste, who was sleeping nude tonight, asked "Or should I say which one first".

While I could get it up for my girls there was a limit how many erections I could manage in a day as my Blood Gifts weren't the right sort to make a sex god, so it was unlikely I'd fuck more than one of them before I went to sleep. Still I had my tongue and my fingers, and they could play with each other as well.

"You aren't going to have an orgy are you?" Hannah wondered.

Now that she had been Tamed my Angel poke was acting more normal for her breed. Celestial pokes could be horny bitches when alone with their master, but if other people or pokes were around they found the even subject of Taming to cause them to blush.

"You don't have to watch" Tiffany said "You can wait outside until we're finished".

Hannah, who was now dress in white robes and golden armour, having not undressed for bed, looked a little upset.

"Well I..." she struggled to say "With a new Master its important too...".

I understood what she was trying to say. She wanted to form a proper empathic bond between us, and that required Taming, however she didn't want anyone to know how badly she wanted that. She didn't seem to want to leave either.

"We've been in our pokeballs nearly all day" Briza reminded me "Please I'll sleep on the floor if you want, just don't send me away".

While my Drow-Zee wasn't very affectionate with me, she did like to stay as close to me when possible. I suspected that she was trying to protect me from other pokes because she knew how harmful they could be towards humans.

"I need to be milked, Master" Maddy reminded me.

That was true. If I didn't suckle on her tonight by morning she'd be feeling very uncomfortable. Also I was required by law to Tame every pokegirl in my harem at least once a week, and since I'd been giving so such attention to my Milktit recently I need to fuck one of the others.

"I should report back to my commanders" Hannah then said "If I go now, rest there and fly back at day break we can have breakfast together. In bed, and we can get to know each other better".

Tiffany smirked while looking at Hannah.

"Talking I mean!" the angel insisted "and maybe some cuddling".

We all knew that wasn't all we'd be doing.

"Okay go" I said "and tomorrow we'll look into this Infernal matter".

Hannah nodded her head, opened the window and then jumped out. Which startled me enough that by the time I got to window and looked out she was already flying off. The sun hadn't set yet so it was possible to see her.

"Master!" Maddy called out "My milk".

My Milktit who had stripped down to a pair of panties, looked at me in such a way that I knew if I'd refused she'd burst into tears.

"Tame first" I told the cow pokegirl "Whose turn is it".

Tiffany, who wore a simple nightgown, raised her hand like a eager schoolgirl.

ANGEL, the Angelic Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human Metamorph/Very Near Human  
Element: Flying/Magic (Celestial)  
Frequency: Rare (Avenger variety), Very Rare (Elysian variety)  
Diet: Human style foods, vegetarian  
Role: Aerial scouts and emergency medics  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Normal, Dark  
Weak Vs: Electric, Poison, Rock  
Attacks: Gust, Divine Blade, Mana Bolt, Shield, Dazzle, Summon Weapon, Cure  
Enhancements: Magical Affinity, Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Durability (x2), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Aura of Healing  
Evolves: Fallen Angel (major trauma/bad experiences, Celestial sub-type) or (moral corruption, Infernal sub-type), Archangel (Shield Stone)  
Evolves From: Any Blessed Pokégirl (Angel Stone)  
Angels are something of a mystery. Beautiful winged girls with pure hearts and kind demeanors, they are popular both among tamers and the general populace for their abilities and selfless demeanors.  
Physically, Angels are a generally a very similar group, though they are not without their variations. The most common Angel is a little over 5 feet tall, with pale skin and long golden blonde hair flowing down almost to their feet. All angels also possess very soft and large white feathered wings, though they are sometimes magically dismissed for convenience or to let them blend in with society easier while they do their work. The Angel's flawless beauty often seems like that of a statue - perfect, but almost surreal. Some Angels have been known to have their hair cut short or to have different colors, but in all cases the Pokégirl's inner radiance shines through. Angels eat a vegetarian style diet, and have very efficient digestive and immune systems, making them strong against naturally occurring poisons. Interestingly however, they are still weak against poison-type attacks.  
Although Angels make fine warriors, they dislike violence. They will gladly fight if they believe the fight to be justified in order to protect others from harm, but they consider violence inspired purely out of base emotions such as anger or hatred to be evil acts and will not participate in them. Despite their dislike of violence, many Angels have no compunctions against training, stating that it strengthens the body and spirit for the times when their beliefs will be challenged and their services will be needed.  
Angels are not particularly strong Pokégirls, but are swift and graceful, both in and out of combat, using their flight to keep opposing foes at bay, while striking from either a distance with spells or fighting up close with their summoned weapons. Angels are rarely armed, but at the same time are rarely far from their weapon – they may summon a simple, unenchanted sword (or other melee weapon), or a bow and arrows, depending on the angel's personality. These weapons are made of condensed magical ether and are not particularly special or durable. Each individual angel may summon weapons of only one type, and only one such summoned weapon may exist at one time. As an exception, if an Angel possesses and has blessed a unique individual weapon, she may dismiss or summon that weapon at will, similar to her wings, though if that individual weapon is broken, it cannot be so easily replaced. Angels commonly enchant their summoned weapons with Divine Blade, granting them extra combat power and the Celestial attack sub-type.  
There are currently two known Angelic 'Orders'. The first and most common is that of the Avengers. Avengers tend to be aloof and quiet Pokégirls, only speaking when they feel there is something that needs to be said. They have great difficulty with such things as "small talk" or "chatting". All Avengers wear clothes and, in fact, insist upon it. Any tamer who tries to force an Avenger to be naked outside of taming can count on a very lengthy argument about the inherent immorality of public indecency. Taking away their clothes doesn't help either, as they can summon up new clothing as easily as they can summon up their chosen weapon.  
Elysians are a very different matter indeed. Elysians are humble, yet often open girls. Elysians follow a creed to 'protect life while it lives, and to enjoy life while it lasts'. To an Elysian, one's body is a gift to be cherished, and so find nothing inherently evil or immoral with nudity or expressing one's feelings through sex. They often wear little to nothing at all, and both take pride in their appearance, and encourage others to feel confident with themselves as well. Elysians are relatively few in number, but are held in higher esteem among most humans for various reasons.  
Because of their differences in opinion, the Avengers and Elysians rarely get along with each other. The Avengers tend to think of Elysians as impure whores, while the Elysians consider Avengers overly serious and prudish. The schism between the established Avengers and the small but growing ranks of the Elysians is a considerable one. It is almost unheard of for the disagreements to devolve into violence, however it has happened before, and likely will happen again.  
All of the Angelic Orders are very caring and prone to sudden displays of affection, which can sometimes catch their tamers off guard. Even when they are not given the Alpha position, Angels look after their harem-sisters, making excellent Betas. Their Aura of Healing accelerates the natural healing rates of living creatures around them, helping to soothe pains and allowing for easier recoveries, which, coupled with their minor talents with healing magic, can make them the difference between life and death in the wilderness.  
Angels will almost universally rebel against cruel, abusive tamers, often resulting in the death of either the Angel or the tamer. Should great trauma fall upon an Angel, it is possible that they may evolve into a Fallen Angel (Celestial). On even rarer occasions, an Angel can find herself corrupted by a particularly exceptional individual or extreme circumstances, evolving into a Fallen Angel (Infernal).  
Recently, certain sections of the Church of a Thousand Gods are trying to spread the belief that Angels aren't 'just' Pokégirls with wings, but messengers from the Divine. Such priest or priestesses claim that their dislike of violence, their protection of the weak and the defenseless and their almost indiscriminate care for life are examples the Divine wants all to follow. So far, no Avenger has commented on these beliefs one way or the other, although they do tend to smile whenever they hear about them. Elysians, on the other hand, softly deny the claims in their entirety, a point which has both the Avengers and the Church a bit miffed.


	15. Infernals

**Tamer Gothic - Book Zero - Blue League Adventure.  
**

 **Part 15**

 **Evil Lair. Blue League.**

Things had not gone well. I'd tracked down the witch pokewoman easily enough, and with angelic pokegirl at my side along with the rest of my harem, not counting my Milktit, I hadn't imagined much trouble when taking down a thresholded poke and an old witch.

What we'd found was an entire coven, a dozen succubi, and the witch pokewoman had been more deadly the Infernals. My 'girls had been knocked out and placed back in their balls, while Hannah, my new poke, and I had been confined by chains.

Now in the dimly lit room I was laid down on a bed, only not by choice, while surrounded by a circle of sexy fiends, the witch pokewoman was by my side as we took in the most tragic spectacle of all: the fall of an angel, they were going to corrupt Hannah, turn her into a Fallen Angel, and then into a Demoness.

This wasn't an easy thing to do, for an Angel to become a Fallen Angel she had to be traumatised, not just by something bad happening to her, she had to see horrible things too. Like her new Master being killed before her eyes. Also they needed a Dark Stone. I didn't know if the Witch pokewoman had brought the stones for this event, or something else, but it hardly mattered right now.

A Fallen Angel didn't have a fun existence, but they weren't bad, they were more emo than evil. But the bitches around me didn't intend to stop there, it was possible they had said to turn a Fallen Angel into a Demoness by traumatising her further and by using another Dark Stone.

I suspected they would kill me as part of the second evolution rather the first. Merely torturing me or raping me would be enough to make Hannah think she had failed her master, and they would torture her as well to make her transform into a Fallen Angel.

To make matters even worse it was highly possible that Hannah would be killed due to the strain of evolving twice in such a short time. Although that might come as a mercy.

While bound on a rather gruesome altar, Hannah looked at me pleadingly, her misty, blue eyes meeting mine, searching for any help or sympathy. I had plenty of the latter but none of the former, my hands were just as chained as hers. There were great, iron restraints clasped over her wings, and magical runes sparked to life each time she tried to break out of them.

Her golden hair was curved around her breasts like swirled honey, emphasising the soft, round shape of her tits as they trembled, her whole body was shivering due to the traitorous feelings of arousal instilled by the succubus.

Katie, the succubus threshold who I had been able to unfortunately track down, ran her tongue along the angel's neck, while moaning like a whore. She might not have been a succubus for very long, but clearly she was enjoying her new life.

I'd seen a picture of the young Infernal back when she'd been human, one had been sent with the letter I'd gotten while still in London, Katie's dark locks had lengthened since her transformation, her hair reached down her sleek back like a waterfall of ebony, brushing the firm swells of her curvaceous bottom.

I watched as Katie gripped the angel by the waist, and soon her almost claw like hands were squeezing and kneading the angel's shapely ass. Hannah moaned in dissent, turning her head away as the succubus came in for a kiss. Katie's tongue licked along her neck instead, sliding over the angel's immaculate skin.

Elphaba, the Witch pokewoman, as her coven called her, leaned back with me on the bed as we took in the twisted display. She kept the palm of her hand stroking my cock, which was eager for a feminine touch due to some sort of spell the witch had cast on me. The only reason I wasn't screaming in outrage right now was because I was mostly horny. Just enough to keep me enjoying the show, without distracting me from it.

"When the sweet little angel has fallen" Lisa said to me "We're going to wait for a few days and then kill you right in front of her".

I wasn't as worried as I should have been even with the spell. I knew my luck blood gift would help me get out of this, and failing that my charm gift would sooner or later led to one of these pokes coming under my control. This wasn't the first time I'd been captured, something always happened that led to my freedom.

When I turned my head again I saw that the Succubus was pawing lustfully at Hannah's boobs. Then she shuddered as Katie sucked upon her nipples, and she wriggled around as Katie's tail teased her pussy, tracing around her lower lips, and trailing in between her angelic ass cheeks.

Hannah looked away from the violation of her body, and started staring up into the ceiling. I suspected she was praying, but she was cut short as Katie's tail impaled her womanhood,

"NOOOO!" the Angel screamed.

It was then that Katie grabbed her by the face, and gave her a messy kiss. Even from where I sat I could see the angel's eyes broadcast bewilderment and fear.

As Katie moaned in pleasure, a screaming gale of wind rushed through the room, making some of the assembled succubi scream in joy. It was some kind of dark magic, I'd been around enough spell casters to know when something was magic, it made me feel ill as in I wanted to vomit.

It became easier to handle when I closed my eyes I became ultra-aware of the room's sounds. The crackling of the fire, and Hannah's bellows of defiance and arousal, as she was raped by an Infernal.

"Mephala!" called out one of the other Infernals "Defile her in Lilith's name!".

I had no idea who this Lilith was, but I was pretty sure that she was a Dark Queen. Also it seemed that Katie had a new name.

"With pleasure mistress!" the threshold replied

She renewed her tail job, I could see it now that my eyes were open again. Also Katie's tongue was buried down the squirming angel's throat as her hands swam through the divine being's golden hair and clamped down around her head. Hannah's hands and feet jerked in panic and pleasure at her violation, her whines and whimpers were perversely arousing.

With one final convulsion and a loud moan of mutual pleasure, both of the pokes shuddered, Hannah's normally lively blue eyes glazed over, the fight finally left her. Her struggling body had slackened, and with no will to mount a defence, her sexual instincts eagerly aided in her downfall, her hips beginning to sway to meet Katie's thrusting tail.

To see goodness incarnate ruined so completely, made me hate these succubi so much, and I was sure that the site would haunt me for the rest of my days.

"Let there be darkness!" one of the Infernals shouted.

As if that were a cue a Succubus came over to my bed. She loomed over me, her colossal wingspan and gigantic breasts blocking my view of anything else. Her black painted lips then move into a smile as she leaned over me, smelling and kissing my skin as she came up to my face, letting out a deep breath.

Soon her pussy began to grind against my cock, as he freed my hands from their restraints, and she brought them to her chest, letting my fingers massage and knead her tits. She moaned as I groped her sensitive flesh, and moaned even louder when somehow the upper half of her outfit just dissolved away and her breasts burst out of their restraints.

My hands were eager to sample the rest of her body, the spell made me horny and I acted upon that even as the rational part of mind still kept thinking.

It was an erotic site I didn't doubt, my hands were fondling every last bit of her hips before settling on the full cheeks of her ass. I sighed when I felt the gentle softness of her tits slide up my belly before squishing into my chest, pressing in to me. She mashed them in harder as she kissed me deeply, sending her tongue down my throat

"Wonderful" the Infernal said when the kissing ended and she sat back "simply wonderful. I am pleased my mistress is so generous I will... "

Her monologuing was cut short when a bright light filled the air, it was followed by a chorus of surprised gasps.

Then the Infernal who had been about to rape me, had a look of disbelief on her face as she looked down her chest and found a sword jutting through it.

That was when the spell keeping too horny to care about much about what was going on, faded and since I was now covered in blood, on top of everything else. I lost control and freaked the fuck out.

(Line Break)

 **Liar. Blue League.**

After being fed by my Milktit, who I let lose from her pokeball, and healed by the Celestial pokes who had come to save us I was somewhat able to start dealing with what had happened.

Hannah upon evolving into a Fallen Angel, which had been the source of the bright light, had drawn to her a crack team of Celestial pokes. They had teleported super fast, and had killed all the coven before anyone had even realised what was going on.

Then they cleaned up all the mess, and had left in rather a hurry. Leaving Hannah in my care, as it had been explained to me a Fallen Angel's only chance of recovery was for me to take care of her, she would be very emo for possibly years to come and then if I helped her recover from this trauma she might evolve into a type of Celestial that could rejoin the Hellguard.

As for the Hellguard, I knew of them because I'd had one of their numbers in my old harem back during the Shadow Island's contest. She hadn't been here, thankfully, and I was glad of the fake name I used because otherwise it might change the future. The Hellguard couldn't be allowed to find out that I was the Shadow Lord, so in a way it was good that they'd pretty abandoned Hannah and left her with me.

Hannah had gone from a blue eyed, blond haired angel with white wings, to a dark purple haired angel with dark purple wings, her eyes were dark purple as well. It was attractive, but her body movements made me think that she didn't see it that way.

On the plus side what Briza had done to me wasn't a big deal any more. I'd seen really evil pokes in action now, that made it easy to see that my Drow-Zee had just been desperate for a Taming and scared.

"So what kind of Fallen Angel is she?" Tiffany, who had been in her pokeball for the ordeal asked "I read about them you're suppose to be able to tell by the colour their wings change too, but hers are a very dark purple".

I also knew that Fallen Angels had different kinds, and I had to know because she would need careful watching in battle if the cause of her evolution was her trauma. Were as if those who became Fallen Angels by believing they have failed their masters weren't so good at battling and weren't likely to kill someone in a fight. It also had an effect on how submissive they were.

"Right now isn't the time to find out" I said to my witch "Give her some space".

Truthfully I was more concerned about myself. I'd been through some shit before, but I'd never been so shaken up by it. I was starting to doubt my Luck Blood Gift, although perhaps I shouldn't as I had been saved by a small army of angels, that was like something out of the fictional adventures of Tamers not the real thing.

What didn't make sense was why I was stilling finding myself in these sort of situations. It made some sense before, as the Shadow Lord, the one who would defeat the Dark King, I should end up in strange places and have to deal with evil, but this was a different life. I was no one important here. So either this world was far more fucked up than I had ever realised, or I was a magnet for trouble.

Still I was pretty sure that other people spent years as a Tamer without going through what I had. Perhaps Fate was involved, if so I was pissed about it.

"You know the idea of running a ranch is starting to appeal to me" I told my harem "Fresh air, lots of pokegirls to look after, all the Taming I could ever want, and its not like I need to go on adventures".

It had struck me that maybe I was the problem, I'd always ended my adventures better off than when they'd started, but I'd never gone through such things alone, and we'd always won.

Sure losing my Pumara had been bad, but considering that I'd defeated a Dark Queen that time I'd gotten off easy.

That had perhaps made me too confident. Luck could only take a person so far I needed skill, and my current harem were novices compared to my old one. Kira and Kara each had decades of experience, Raven had been a powerhouse, Callisto more so, and as for Babs well reality broke around her sometimes. Daphne was something special as well.

"Shame that breeder licences aren't given out to rookie tamers" I muttered.

Tiffany spoke next.

"Master you are very rich, everything has a price" my witch "Not that you should waste your money. Then again you have millions so the ranch wouldn't have to be very profitable, so why not buy a failed one cheap and spruce it up. Even if it fails I doubt it will bankrupt you. I mean look around the Celestials didn't loot this place, and if need more money just go treasure hunting again, you are good at that.

Those were good points.

"Maybe you should go visit a ranch, find out what its like before you buy one" Celeste suggested "I'd be fine living out in nature, but I'm an elf, the same might not apply to everyone else".

Tiffany seemed fine with it.

"Long as I have some books I'm happy" she said.

Witches were easy to handle once you were used to them. I'd have to keep her busy that was all.

"Its all the same to me" Briza told me "I don't really know what I want".

She still hadn't totally opened up to me so her words came as no surprise.

"I grew up on a farm so I can helps lots" my Milktit said.

The Fallen Angel stood up before she addressed me.

"What ever my master wishes" was her opinion.

That was something at least. She was talking. I imagined life on a ranch would give her both the time and the space she needed to heal.

"Okay so let's go check out some ranches" I decided.

First we'd had back to the village to rest, and to get Hannah some new clothes, then I'd look into ranches. Not actually I'd get blind drunk, and after the hangover had faded that was when I'd concern myself with ranches.

FALLEN ANGEL, the Troubled Angel Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human - Near Human (Angelic Metamorph)  
Element: Magic/Dark  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: Human style foods, meats are common  
Role: Aerial scout and shock trooper  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Magic, Psychic, Ghost, Rock  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Bug, Ground (when not flying)  
Attacks: Dark Blade, Shadow Shot, Gust, Shield, Dazzle, Feather Shuriken, Energy Drain, Lure, Area Illusion  
Enhancements: Metamorph (Alternate Form), Nightvision, Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Strength (x3), Enhanced Speed (x4)  
Evolves: Demoness (Further Trauma + Dark Stone), Archangel (Combat Variety Only: Emotional closeness + Dawn Stone), Ophanim (normal; shown mercy after battle on field of honor)  
Evolves From: Angel (major trauma/bad experiences; Dark Stone), Seraph (major trauma/bad experiences; Dark Stone), Warrior Nun (major trauma/bad experiences; Dark Stone)

Angels, Seraph, and even Warrior Nuns usually evolved into Fallen Angel either after believing they have completely failed their Tamers or by seeing a brutal and often bloody battle. In the case of a Warrior Nun, however, this also includes being unable to save the lives of the innocent during some sort of altercation. While any and all of these factors can make an evolution into a Fallen Angel, the chances tend to be rather low unless a Dark Stone is present: at which point there is a good chance the Pokégirl will evolve into a Fallen Angel.

A Fallen Angel looks, physically, much like they were before their 'evolution,' with the main physical changes being their wings, hair, and eyes often changed to a dark purple or black color, otherwise, are identical to their non-Fallen counterparts. Clothing, if left to them, can vary widely, but is usually of colors reflecting their troubles and the ones with high libidos usually wear sultry and sometimes revealing clothing as well. Almost every Fallen Angel prefers to wear clothing of some sort, however.

Behavior depends on how they became a Fallen Angel in the first place. Those who became Fallen Angels by believing they have failed their masters often have a depressing demeanor, have low confidence in their ability, and are often very submissive towards their masters. Fallen Angels of these types are often willing to go many lengths to earn their master's approval.

If the Pokégirl became a Fallen Angel via some major trauma, on the other hand, they tend to take solace in battle, taking out their aggression and frustration against anything that her tamer pits her towards. This is the kind of Fallen Angel that needs to be watched carefully by others, lest they kill their opponent.

In Harems, they tend to be passive and are easily dominated by other Pokégirls unless they believe doing so would lose favor with their master. Combat ability is hampered by their low self confidence, but winning a number of battles and/or the encouragement of their masters can overcome this problem. If the Tamer is able to restore her confidence (being made Alpha has been seen as the quickest if not easiest way), then she will likely take on a less depressing attitude and will be very affectionate (and often times aroused) towards their Tamer while having a friendly or indifference towards others. However, the event that made her believe that she failed her master can still cause great guilt within any Fallen Angel.

Fallen Angel traumatized by intense combat will be cold/indifferent towards people (including her Tamer) and will try to avoid making friends as they feel everyone going to die anyway. In combat, they are often brutal in fights and need to be restrained as they may end up killing their opponent. On the other hand, they most often have high libidos and can be very passionate in bed. It is believed that they find relief from their trauma in sex. Although it's difficult and take a long time, a Tamer can earn the love of these Fallen Angels. However, this love is often reserved in front of others and when they are alone with their Tamer in which case they will openly display care and love towards their Tamer. Earning their love usually involves a long process of caring for their well-being and overcoming their emotional barriers. Thus, these types of Fallen Angels are popular with Tamers due to their combat ability and libidos and don't need to have their confidence be rebuilt. They are also very popular with Tamers who don't want the emotional attachments.

When fighting, they will often try to throw their opponent off balance with long range attacks, Lure, Illusion, and/or Dazzle to allow them to close in. Once up close they will use their Dark Blade along with other attacks that are effective at that range and use Energy Drain to make sure they can keep going. The Dark energies they now have seem to amplify their physical abilities allowing them to better able to fight up close. Although not a flying type, when their wings are manifested they may utilize Gust and Feather Shuriken techniques to attack with. However, unlike the normal techniques of these types, Fallen Angels imbue their Flying-attacks with their magic, which somehow makes them much more effective against Rock-types than they otherwise would be.

Fallen Angels are rare mainly due to the fact that the situation for them to evolve into one doesn't come up very often, although they do 'evolve' from three different celestial Pokégirls. Feral Fallen Angels are even rarer as all Feral Fallen Angels are the ones traumatized by combat and lost their Tamer (either by death or by separation) and weren't able to get Tamed. Caution is strongly recommended as Feral Fallen Angel will try kill you if provoked and sometimes goes to the ends of the world to do so. Threshold girls may become a Fallen Angel if they fulfill the requirements that an Angel has, but it is believed that it would be very unlikely with some arguing that it isn't possible. It is rumored that if a Fallen Angel can get over her troubles, she may become an Angel again. However, if they suffer more trauma while being exposed to a Dark Stone, they may evolve into a Demoness.


	16. Twins

**Author Note**

I have some new pledges on my p-a-t-r-e-o-n page, also my co-author will be adding to this story soon.

 **Tamer Gothic - Book Three - Blue League Adventure.**

 **Part 16**

 **Twins**

 **Spree. Blue League.**

While I was no needed here I hadn't moved on because I didn't really have anywhere to go. Well that wasn't totally true, I had a house in London, it was just that I wasn't motivated to go back. It was peaceful in this village and peace was what I needed.

So here I was sitting insde the village's inn, reading while my pokes enjoyed their midday meals. I just didn't feel hungry.

"Excuse me?" someone said.

A soft voice called out, making me look up from the paper I'd been reading to see a pokewoman standing before me, she had long pure white hair that fell to her waist with dark purple eyes, she was wearing a light blue kimono with a dark blue floral pattern. Her style of dress, and the colour of her skin suggested she was Asian, although being a pokewoman that wasn't certain as pokes came in all colours and many different shapes. I also noted that she had a pair of large D-cup breasts, and while she appeared unarmed I spotted the telltale signs of a dagger hidden in her kimono's sleeve.

"I know this will sound strange... but are you a Tamer?" she asked, sounding rather hopeful.

My answer was honest.

"For now yes" I replied "But I might be moving on to becoming a breeder".

That depended on if I liked life on ranch or not, and even if I did settle down I doubted it would be for long. I just wanted some peace in my life, however I knew that I'd get bored. Which was why I was planning to apply for a short term breeders permit. It wasn't unheard of for a retiring Tamer to do ranch work for a while before settling down somewhere. Besides I could afford to run even an unsuccesful business. It wasn't as if I ever had trouble making money.

"Why do you ask?" I then said.

The woman sat down at my table before speaking again. My pokes were here too, only they didn't speak.

"My daughters," the pokewoman said while looking around apprehensively "They have recently thresholded and to make matters worse they got their hands on some evolution stones. I wanted to get them into the Harem of a decent Tamer, I'm worried because a Tamer with a bad reputation has been hanging around awaiting an opportunity to capture them".

I was surprise at her request. I hadn't noticed any other Tamers around, however that didn't mean there couldn't be. We didn't have to hang pokeballs on our belts.

"Why me?" I asked "You don't even know me?"

The woman blushed slightly.

"I admit that I have been asking about you" she said "and I heard about what happened with the Infernals and how after the Celestial became a Fallen Angel you took her in, were as others may have left her behind".

Hannah, who was that Fallen Angel, didn't wish to speak on the matter. In fact she didn't say much at all.

"Also you are older than the other Tamers that have come through the village" the Pokewoman then said "I don't think you'd sell my daughters or abandoned them".

While I'd sell a ponytaur after using her to get me somewhere quickly, but I wouldn't do that to a pokegirl I was attached too, not unless it was in their best interest, so if a couple of pokes needed to be in a harem I would only take them if I could keep them in the long term.

"I'll meet with them," I told the Pokewoman "but I don't want to force anyone to join my harem."

The mature poke smiled grateful, and then stood up.

"Thank you," she said while bowing at me

Then she frowned.

"Oh, where are my manners, I am Miko Cobbler" she introduced.

Interesting, an Edo first name and Blue League last name. She must have married a man from the Blue League. I figured perhaps some wandering Tamer had brought her home after having adventures in Edo.

"And I am Damien Mason" I informed the woman.

I stood up and returned the bow. Then I followed the pokewoman through the village towards a simple two story home, where a tall dog type opened the door.

"Whose this, Alpha?" the canine like person asked

She growled at me after finishing the question.

"It's alright Jojo," Miko said "I brought him to meet with the twins".

The dog girl looked me up and down, then she nodded.

"That bastard came by again," she informed before grinning in a way that showed off her sharp teeth "Took one look at me and fled like a puppy".

I could well imagine that.

"Thank you Jojo" Miko said "I really appreciate all of your support".

Jojo nodded

"You are my Alpha, and they are a part of the pack, for now at least," the furry poke stated.

Given that the pokewoman had daughters old enough to threshold it was safe to assume this harem wasn't very active. The Tamer they called master would be a retired Tamer. It wasn't really a job you ever quited you just stopping running around having adventures.

"Why him?" Jojo enquired of Miko.

The Pokewoman didn't answer, rather she turned to me.

"This way please" she requested.

I followed.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is the father?" was the question I wanted answered.

There seemed to be someone harassing the Thresholded girls, this was something their Dad should deal with.

"He's a pokegirl researcher" I was informed "He's travelling the world to learn everything he can. I stayed behind to raise our daughters, something he understood and supported".

I was led into a sitting room, and by Blue League standards it seemed to be nice home. Nice clean carpet, plenty of room, and there were things on shelves that supported the idea that someone in the family did a lot of travelling.

"Wait here please," Miko requested while gesturing to a stuffed chair "Make yourself at home."

I nodded and sat down in the rather comfy chair while my pokes took up places behind me. The Pokewoman disappeared further into the house.

Before long I heard a trio of footsteps approaching the room and soon I saw Miko enter with two girls behind her, they were obviously twins and would have been identical, if not for the Threshold.

One of the 'girls had the same snowy white hair as her mother, only shorter, stopping just below her shoulder blades, were as the other was a red head, not ginger actually red. They weren't particularly tall or short standing at a modest 5'6" and had rather nice figures, not fat, but neither were they too skinny.

"Take off your clothes" the mother ordered her children "He'll want to see what he is buying".

The two pokes quickly removed their clothes and happily showed off their bodies by turning on the spot for me. I figured they weren't much older than Tiffany, and they both had pubic hair that matched the hair on their heads, which they would have to remove if they joined my harem. Much like Hannah would soon need to. Also they had the same C-cup breasts.

While they'd been undressing I'd scanned them with my dex and had discovered that they were Elemental pokegirls. One was fire, the other was an ice type. Given the hair it wasn't hard to guess which had what kind of elemental power.

"This is Tina" the pokewoman said as she gestured to the one on her right before repeating the gesture for the other girl "And Doria".

Doria was the red head were as Tina was the white haired one.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Damien" I greeted.

Thankfully I'd remembered to use the fake name. Not that it mattered much they'd be calling me Master soon enough, or would never see me again.

"It is nice to meet you," Tina replied "I know..."

The other twin finished for her.

"We'll get along just fine" Doria said.

Their mother sighed a shook her head in exasperation

"I'm sorry, those two seemed to have somehow formed a psychic bond with each other," she explained.

The twins shared a look and giggled again

"Sometimes they hold entire conversations with each other without saying a word" I was then told "Even before they thresholded into witches they seemed to be talking to each other without words, now its much worse".

I thought it was cute, but I could see how it might become tiresome.

"We like to..." Doria started to say.

"Really freak people out" Tina finished.

I found it amusing.

"On the plus side they tend to keep each other in check" Miko was now telling me "Doria is the wild one, only her sister can calm her down, and she loves the boys, Tina is a little too shy if you know what I mean, unless Doria is around. When together they are well behaved 'girls, at least for their father, and lots of fun to be around".

I wondered if the male parent knew about any of this. He should really be here if his daughters were being sent away with a Tamer. I decided that it might be an idea to check him out once I found somewhere with computers. However I wasn't too worried as the impression I'd gotten was the mother was the one responible for their care.

"There's a few things we need to discuss" I was now saying to the mother.

She nodded and turned to her daughters.

"Go up to your room and get ready" she ordered them "I'll send him up if he decides he wants you".

There were a few things to discuss. I had five girls in my harem already so I would have to buy a non-combat slot and place Maddy, my Milktit into it, or just take one of the 'girls. I didn't think they would want to be separated, and I was glad that they weren't the same element or I'd never get away with having two elementists in my harem.

Plus since Elementalist were evolved from Witch types that could cause problems with Tiffany as while it should be okay to keep twins together the League might be concerned that I'd try to make a third Elementalist by evolving Tiff. Turning her into an Enchantress sooner than planned should solve that problem. Although I would have liked to have waited longer just in case the witch changed her mind.

"So shall we discuss price?" the pokewoman asked.

(Line Break)

Despite having spent months in the pokegirl world I still found it strange that I could buy people like they were slaves. Still even with the cost of buying a non-combat slot I didn't regret getting the two Elementalist pokes. They were powerful pokes and since I planned to evolve Tiffany into an Enchantress I figured that between them I'd make the money back once I got them creating magical items.

Also there was some creepy git hanging around hoping to get them for free. The twins weren't owned by anyone, and their father took little interest in them from what I could gather, that combined with the law that allowed Tamers to capture any pokegirl who didn't have a owner meant that that he could have taken them. According to Miko he wasn't a nice guy.

When I got inside their bedroom, the twins shared everything it seemed, I saw that the sisters had put on a slight amount of make-up only to accentuate their natural beauty, but that wasn't the reason for my shock.

It was what the twins were wearing that really caught my attention, they were dressed in what looked to be schoolgirl outfits, but several sizes too small, their blouses they didn't even bother to button up all the way although the tops still strained to keep their busts contained, their skirts were short and just barely covered their pussies. Also they had on knee high white socks.

I couldn't help but stare as the two moved over to the stereo in the room, put in a music disk and hit play causing a deep base to start thrumming through the room as the twins started to dance. Although the more correct term for what they were doing was 'dry humping'. The two of them rubbed against each other their lips almost but not quite meeting as their hands moved across the other's body. Sensual sounding moans emerged from their mouths as their hands passed over each others sensitive spots.

The display made me unable to sit still on the bed as I watched them 'dance' every time they bent over I could see their now bare pussies. The twins soon noticed my discomfort and strutted over towards me. They both placed a hand on my shoulders to keep me in place, not that I struggled much.

Next Tina leaned in and kissed me, as Doria whispered something.

"We share everything" she told me.

Tina grinned as she broke away, as soon as she did Doria moved in to get her own kiss. Once that was done the red head slid down to her knees

"It definitely makes bedroom fun even funner" she added sexily before freeing my cock.

Doria being the fire type, and therefore more sexually aggressive, was eager to start Taming, hence the blowjob. Tina, being the ice type took longer to warm up, so she suddenly let out a squeak of pleasure and surprise as I reached into her blouse and cupped her breasts.

She should have required me to seduce her somewhat, although that wouldn't have taken much effect, however since the twins had an effect on each she didn't mind me revealing her breasts.

My next action was to capture a nipple in my mouth. Tina threaded her fingers into my hair and was soon pressing me deeper into her chest Meanwhile Doria started sucking me off with gusto.

This went on for a while. With me enjoying Tina's breasts while her sister did everything she could to get me to climax. I didn't feel the red head swallow, but my cum still filled her mouth and I soon found out why Doria wasn't swallowing.

I couldn't help but moan upon seeing the very nearly identical twin sisters, making out with my spunk being shared between the two of them. They did this for a while before taking out a drink from a mini bar. It was a can of Recovery.

"Master," they cooed in unison "We want your hard cock in our holes".

I quickly drank the drink, and as I did I was tempted to call up the rest of my harem, who were having tea downstairs, but I decided against it as I did need to bond with the twins.

"You two really are naughty schoolgirls aren't you? Do I need to teach you a lesson" I said.

Doria was a moment later climbing over my lap, ready for a spanking, and I knew that they'd known this would happen before I'd even entered the room.

ELEMENTALIST, the Magical Specialist Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Magic/Varies  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: usually human style diet, just lots of it  
Role: Spellcasting, exact role depends on spells known  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: varies (see below)  
Weak Vs: varies (see below)  
Attacks: Mystic Bolt, Shield, elemental attacks of the appropriate types  
Enhancements: Affinity for magic, affinity for their element  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Witch (Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Diamond Stone, Fire Stone, Heavy Metal, Ice Crystal, Leaf Stone, Mana Crystal, Psi Crystal, Thunder Stone, Venom Stone or Water Stone)

Elementalists are restricted in the spells that they can learn, 50% of their spells must be in their specialty, and they can never learn spells from their barred elements, even if tutored in such magic it is simply too alien to their natures for them to grasp. If they knew such magic when they were a Witch then it will be immediately forgotten upon their evolution. However, when casting a spell from their specialty it is half-again as powerful as the same spell when cast by a Sorceress of the same level.

Elementalists are also more capable of using their magical knowledge, since they can now create new spells although only spells in their particular specialty. They are however much quicker than a Sorceress would be when creating such a spell.

They are also capable of enchanting magical items although again only with magic related to their element, and unlike an Enchantress they must obtain a suitable item since they lack the skill to make one themselves. However because the Elementalist is so in tune with her element there is no chance of the enchantment process failing.

One weakness that all Elementalists share is carried over from their previous form, they are very ticklish. This makes taming one easy but makes them unsuitable for sex battles. Elementalists of the same element always have the same hair color and tend to be similar in personality. Their breast size can vary considerably although C-cup seems to be the average.

Feral Elementalists live near their element, and are peaceful unless attacked or their home is threatened. Threshold girls rarely become Elementalists, and those that do either live near, or have a strong connection to their element. Often once the initial shock and the resentment at the loss of their humanity has worn off these girls revel in the power of the magic that is now at their command.

Fire Elementalist, evolved with a Fire Stone, Magic/Fire element.  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water  
Barred from learning: Ice, Plant, Water magic.  
Fire Elementalists have red hair, and are very passionate, especially about Taming, also they often argue with their Tamer about the right course of action to take in a given situation. Fire Elementalists are rarely found outside of a Tamer's Harem since other Fire-types are easier to obtain and usually just as effective in performing other roles. They do not get along with Water Elementalists seeing them as being too submissive and they consider Earth Elementalists to be boring although they don't actively dislike them. Fire Elementalists often act as though their libido is high rather than average, seeking as much Taming as possible and they enjoy new experiences, a Fire Elementalist will be willing to try just about anything once. They prefer their food hot and Feral Fire Elementalists live near active volcanos and hot springs.

Ice Elementalist, evolved with an Ice Crystal, Magic/Ice element.  
Strong Vs: Dragon, Flying, Ground, Ice, Plant  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel  
Barred from learning: Fire, Plant magic.  
Ice Elementalists have white hair, and never act without thinking through their actions. They dislike Thunder Elementalists seeing them as acting rashly by not thinking through their actions. Ice Elementalists are popular among tamers since they give all the benefits of having an Ice type in their harem without drawbacks such as low body temperature or inability to handle high temperatures. Ice Elementalists prefer their tamings slow and enjoy it when their tamer take the time to "seduce" them. Ice Elementalists prefer cold food and feral Ice Elementalists live in artic areas.


	17. Ranch

**Author Note**

This was written by Takao-kun I just did some editing and added a few words here and there, since I don't have time to do proper writing these days.

 **Tamer Gothic - Book Zero - Blue League Adventures.**

 **The Ranch.**

 **Conquistador Ranch. The Blue League.**

When my pokegirls and I had began checking out Ranches, starting with the ones attached to Spree, I'd quickly compared them to the ones in the Crimson League. The ranches in Crimson League were their own entities, often vast and far from anything else, towns were created to better access them. While here in the Blue League they were more like animal pounds/pet shops when compared to the massive Farms/Ranches I'd seen in the Crimson League.

Here the ranches were too connected to the rest of the town they were a part of, none of them were self sufficient enough to really be considered a Ranch. Also as part of a nearby town they fell under the jurisdiction of the local mayor.

This was all wrong for me, I wanted my ranch to be at least be semi-independent and as self sufficient as possible. My intention was to stay out of everyone's sight as much as possible. Since I wanted to stay away from people it was unlikely I'd ever be really self sufficient, but since I had so many magic users I should be able to trade enchanted items, which were always in demand, and then buy enough supplies in bulk so that I could avoid people at least most of the time.

Since the nearby Ranches weren't what I was looking for the map was brought out and it was discussed as a group where we needed to go to in order see how a self sufficient Ranch was run. Eventually a remote one was found on the map that is out in the wilderness miles away from any nearby towns, near the great wall which was where proper civilisation ended.

At the mention of the Ranch's name, which was Conquistador, Madeline had gasped very loudly and had become very nervous when everyone had focused on her. With my encouragement she had then started to rapidly gush about what she heard of the Ranch, how any and all Pokegirls wanted live on that Ranch as a Pokegirl or at least retire to it when they become a Pokewoman.

When I'd asked why none of the rest of my pokegirls had ever heard of the Ranch before, my Milktit had moved away from the table and pointed out here inhuman features. Her hooves, horns, and tail. All the rest of my girls could pass as human or had extra features that were exotic rather than bestial, elf ear and angel wings. This did explain things, Maddy had grown up on a ranch living more as a livestock than as a person, so naturally she understood that world better.

Before we'd headed off to see Conquistador Ranch naturally I'd asked around about it. While there was some information on it that is fact, such as it had repeatedly won every competitions/ribbons they entered for the last 10 years, and that it had he largest supply of Pokegirls of any Ranch in the Blue League. Then there was pile of crazy rumours. Such as the Ranch was actually a cover up for a Colony of Pokegirls and Pokeboys, that was also cover for a government breeding program for powerful Tamers, that Conquistador Ranch was trying to break away from the League, that they were a front for an anti-League Pokegirl factions, etc.

Upon hiring a Ponytaur, and telling her where I'd wanted to go, she'd become very excited about visiting the Ranch, so much so that I'd discovered a new speed setting of "OH GOD! MAKE IT STOP!".

Now that I had arrived at Conquistador Ranch I was happy to be off the over excited Ponytaur as this gave me a chance for my stomach to catch up, I felt like it had gotten left behind several miles ago. This was also when I let my harem free from their balls.

Once they were free I started to look around and I saw that the main compound had high walls that actually looked like they could deter most Pokegirls that couldn't jump really high, scale walls, fly over, or plow through the walls. There was a castle feel to it in the sense that they had most of a town within the walls. Also there was a main entrance a gate, which wasn't guarded or closed right now, but I got the sense that if it had been we never would have gotten inside.

Within the walls, there was a house/manor, Pokecenter, Pokemart, Inn, Nursery, PokeTrade, Church, and other vital, but vulnerable buildings.

While my harem and I headed for what a sign told us was the trade building, the Ponytaur I'd rented headed over to what looked to be a Barn/Stable prancing on the way. It was normal here in the Blue League to rent Ponytaurs, use them to get where you wanted to go and then hand them over to the nearest stable, then later a traveller would rent a different ponytaur to get somewhere else. I didn't know how this was profitable for the stable owners but the system worked.

"Master please hold my leash" Maddy pleaded.

In the Blue League all pokegirls that were owned by humans had to wear a collar, but not pokegirl was required to be leashed in pubic, however some of them actually enjoyed being treated like pets. In this case I figured my Milktit only wanted me to carry her lease because otherwise she'd head for the nearest barn and I'd have a lot of trouble getting her to leave. I could sense how eager she was to find more of her own kind. With this in mind I took her lease.

The human girl running the front desk of the PokeTrader was judged by me to be spoilt teenager who was being forced to work combined with arrogant blueblood stereotype. She was busy reading a magazine while doing her too long nails that showed she has never had to do any hard work in her life.

Standing in front of her with my pokegirls did not attract her attention, coughing or otherwise subtly attempting to get her attention didn't work either, but saying that I was here to do business did get her attention sort of. She huffed in annoyance, put down her magazine, capped her nail polish, blew on the nail she'd been working on, and then demanded my Tamer ID.

After reading the ID, and inserting it into a computer, and also typing for a while with her long nails, which was a horrible sound, the young woman bothered to look at me.

"You already have a full harem, if you are here to buy I suggest you go to the Pokecenter and puts some of them in storage before coming back to purchase anymore" she said "If you are here to trade or sell I can already tell you most of your harem is worthless outside of those twin Elementalists".

Since I was both insulted and dumbfounded by this woman, I uttered a "What?" that she thought meant that I didn't understand her, so she proceeded to dig herself a deeper hole with me and my girls.

She brought up your list of my Pokegirls and went on tell me why they we worthless in a trade/sell.

"Your Witch isn't even Hogtits certified, even the lowest level of Witches we keep here at least are Hogtits drop outs that have a few years of spell knowledge" she told us "Your Elf and Drow Zee are worthless as a there is any entire ElfCourt several miles from here inside of the Forest that most Tamers could get a more powerful Evolution of Elf from. Your Milktit, if our Barn wasn't already at full capacity, is a Type 2 and we specialise in Type 3 and Type 4. Since she is wearing clothes she has probably been trained as a governess or assistant, then again with the lease maybe she's just a pet. Last of all she is also really small for a Milktit".

Upon hearing that me and my girls did a double take. Madeline being referred to as really small was strange, she had huge boobs and proper hips.

"Meaning that it would take us several weeks to retrain her mindset and extra food portion to get her producing a proper amount of milk for the Ranch" the young woman was now saying "Finally your Fallen Angel, while exotic and rare, is also seen as a bad omen by most Tamers and the attention it will draw from the more religious, Celestial, and Infernal forces mean she's not worth the trouble".

Queue Hannah going emo and sobbing.

"You should have taken better care of her if you didn't want the trouble cause no one will take her off your hands now" I was told.

As my pokegirls and I started contemplating how to murder this bitch, the door behind the counter opened up and this bald old man with a cane come walking out.

"Karlene, who are you talking to out here?" the man asked.

As he slowly made his way to the counter, Karlene had somehow vanished away her magazine and her nail polish, and was sitting up properly and smiling 'kindly' at me. She then told the old man that I was a customer and that she was explaining why she couldn't trade or buy any of my Pokegirls.

Then the old man looked at my group intently, especially Celeste, before pulling out a pair of glass and putting them so that he could see more clearly. Once he had studied Celeste he warmly greeted her by a different name and began talking about how long its been since he'd seen her and about how he wanted to reminisce about the old days. Celeste embarrassingly corrected him, explaining that he was talking about her mother, and to help avoid further embarrassment my sexy elf soon explain why we were really here.

(Line Break)

Over in the old man's house/manor one of the first things I noticed was that despite how large it was outside, inside none of the space was wasted on rooms being larger than they need to be. The second thing I noticed was that most of the walls, there were photos and portraits of the owner, his Pokewomen, and their various children through out the years.

Our host, upon entering his home was greeted by an unremarkable girl that was busy cleaning various portraits and furniture. I figured that she was probably an Ingenue, but it would be rude to scan her to make sure. While she was obviously filling the role of a maid she isn't dressed as a maid should dress, she wore simpler more durable clothes.

She spoke to the old man, who she called Grandpa, saying that she wasn't expecting him back so soon from his walk. She then changes to a worried tone asking him if he was tired or if he wasn't feeling well, and something about going to get Joyce for him? He laughed her worries off and told her that he has some guests here for lunch, and the he requested, he didn't order, to go get her sisters and prepare a full meal for my group.

He then lead us a dining room, which contained a long table that could seat a dozen people easily. He asked Celeste to sit at his right hand side and me at his left hand side. Before telling the rest of my pokegirls that could seat themselves in whatever order they wished. Within in a moment of everyone sitting down a few girls, who may or may not have been human, and who all shared resemblance to the first girl, started coming through setting down hand knitted place mats, plates, napkins, silverware, bread basket, butter, and glasses.

The old man gave orders this time, saying exactly what each of my pokegirls were to be served and you I amazed at how he accurately order what they would have probably ordered themselves, include myself as he order a Khangasscunt egg steak for me. Which was exactly what was I craving right now.

After that came in two of the girls with a drink trolley that serve milk (untreated and treated in white and pink containers respectively), tea, lemonade, and various fruit juices. Since I knew that pokegirls who breast fed their masters took offence when they drank milk that came from other pokes I took a fruit drink.

Then began conversation where my harem is introduced properly to him. Grandpa, which he insisted on being called, had a kind and friendly remark for all of my harem. He seemed to know exactly what to say to flatter them and do so like a gentlemen.

His girls soon returned with salads that everyone was served a bowl of, Madeline got an extra large bowl of salad. Then Grandpa told us, as everyone started eating, that everything we are being served has been grown right here on this Ranch.

The salads were eventually finished off, Madeline despite her larger meal size still finished it first, them then girls come through and take away the salads, refilled the drink, and brought out soups.

Conversations between him and Celeste, changed to a conversation between him and myself, and he was very interested in how I'd ended up with such as interest harem. It was such a long story that my soup got cold before I'd finished.

When soups were finished, the girls come through again, taking away the soup bowls, refilling drinks that needed refilling, and working like a well oiled machine they brought out the main course for everyone.

Celeste and Briza were in awe that their food taste was just like how elven mothers would have made it. Tiffany could taste the flavour of magic in her food, which from what I'd been told was purple flavoured, whatever that meant.

Doria's and Tina's food had been cooked or cooled to the perfect temperature for their taste buds. Madeline was in awe of the fruit tower before her. Were as Hannah was embarrassed that they had gone through the trouble of cooking her such a fine meal, saying that she isn't worthy of it.

Grandpa was as quick as a whip tell her that she should respect and honour the effort they put forth for her and that she could clean her entire plate; something she immediately got started on it.

More conversations started as everyone ate, one of the subjects that got brought up was all the pictures/portraits on the wall, they suggested that he had a huge family and yet the manor was so quiet considering how many people were here. Family homes were never like that, I'd grown up with two sisters and two brothers so I knew that homes like this were always noisy.

There is a few moments of silence from the Grandpa, and how he actually looked as old as I knew he must be. He told us that he started having children when he was 30 and his last one was born when he turned 60, that was 20 years ago. His youngest daughter was out in the field beyond the walls working on her paper required to become a full fledged Pokegirl Researcher, she had come back to his Ranch to study Milktit's of all the breeds.

He suddenly shift the subject to Celeste and all the adventure he and her mother had, especially the ones her mother didn't tell her about. From what I knew Celeste's mother was some sort of nobility so no doubt what I was here could cause quite the scandal if spread around.

The main course was soon finished and for a chance he actually asked me and my girls if they would like desert, my harem and I share a horrified expression with each other after hearing his offer. They were worried that if every meal around here was like this that I would need to supply them with much larger clothes. Which would be a shame as I'd just forked out another small fortune on clothes for Hannah, in the hopes that a new wardrobe would boost her self esteem.

Once dinner was done Grandpa invited me out onto the porch while my pokegirls were lead to a room were they could rest in while you two talk business. When we got outside he eased himself down into a rocking chair and started rocking while one of the girls brought out drinks, milk for him and some kind of light beer for me.

Several minutes passed by with him just rocking and me admiring the view, the wall blocked out the horizon, but there was plenty close by to look at.

"You know there are a lot of ways to learn how to be a Breeder" grandpa said, breaking the silence "I spent 15 years of my life travelling across the League studying and getting to intimately know the various breeds before I started this Ranch. Why do you want to become a Breeder?".

I told him my reasons, he just sat there and really listened to me. As I talked I came to the realisation that this was the first time I have really sat down and talked to another human about how crazy my life has been since I'd travelled back in time. I only mentioned what had happened since then. Now I was wishing that I had taken up Thomas's offer to see his therapist/psychologist.

"A man needs his rest, stick around here for a while and you will at the very least find some stability" Grandpa offered "Some people my find it dull and boring to do the same thing day after day, but give it a chance you may find learning to be a Breeder is just what you needed".

Mostly I wanted to get away from it all. Breeding hadn't been on the agenda, but learning about was a good idea.

"I decided to become a Breeder the same day that I became a Tamer" Grandpa was now telling me "I had my heart set on getting a Catgirl had it all planned out how I would train her, what I would evolve her into, and where we would go together. I completed my Tamer's exam, joined the others who succeeded, and waited as one by one got to pick our first Pokegirl. When it came my turn I discovered they were all out of Catgirls, I would have settled for a Kitten, but I instead ended up with a Growlie instead".

Growlies were fine pokegirls, loyal and brave, but I was a Tamer of magic types so I understood how someone would be upset if they forced to work with a type of poke they had no love for.

"Ironically that Growlie would become my first wife and a Denmother more excited about breeding than I was" Grandpa went on to say "We wanted to fill this world with new life and make sure that our children would be surrounded by the Pokegirls they so dearly loved when it was time to start their own adventures".

The conversation was interrupted by a pokegirl that actually took me a few moments to recognise as a Nurse Joy as she isn't wearing a nurse outfit, part of the mind screamed about this being heresy.

Her name was Joyce and she has been looking for Grandpa as it was time for him to take his after lunch nap. He told the pokegirl to have a runner sent out for Alec with a message telling him to come to the house once he finished up with whichever pokegirl or pokewoman he is currently plowing, as she is leaving he yelled at her to stress the importance of him getting fully dressed this time.

Of course I had to ask what that was about.

"Just arranging for a guide that with show you around the Ranch" he answered "Alec in the biggest, horniest, strongest and most experienced ranch hand I have available. He keeps a good portion of the Pokegirls and Pokewomen on this Ranch happy all by himself, include the LARGE ones that otherwise wouldn't stay happy on the Ranch".

My next question was about the fully dressed thing.

"Well you see, when he first showed up on the Ranch 20 years ago it was out in the fields" Grandpa informed me "Once you get out there and see it, you will understand why it was days before I or any other of my ranch hands found him. To him it had already been several days in the company of a Milktit herd. He was such a small scrawny lad back then couldn't believe he was 5 at the time. The clothes he had arrived didn't stay clean long after he arrived especially since he was lost scared child encountering Pokegirls for the first time. He ran from them, they gave chase, and he has repeatedly stated that he fell in a mud hole, but given that most of the Milktits on the Ranch are Type 3 and 4 he is in denial over what he landed in".

I had to mentally agree, I too would remain in denial for the rest of life if that had happened to me as a child.

"Before you tell me more about Alec, can you tell me why the girl at the Trade Shop referred to Madeline as a Type 2" I requested.

I was still confused about that.

"Ah, understandable, you know the system of reference in Pokegirls according to how close or far from human they are?" he said

I nodded since I did know it. Hannah, my Fallen Angel, when she did her wings she was classified as Very Near Human, since even with her purple eyes and hair she could pass for a human woman. With her wings, which she could make vanish or appear at will, she was classified as Near Human since her wings made her less like my species.

"Certain Pokegirls like Milktits have a far range of appearances so they can fall into multiple categories, so we have to make a sub system to cover where each Milktit fell in appearance. Some Tamers are very picky about how close to Human they want their Pokegirl to appear".

I was one of those Tamers, I preferred near humans because I'd not grown up around pokegirls.

"Your Milktit, Madeline, for example is a Type 2 who is Near Human with those extra features that make it obvious what she is with her horns, tail, ears, and hooves" Grandpa informed me "Those uppity purebloods would argue other wise, but this is has been accepted by the League System. Type 3 is for Not Very Human and are the ones that are covered in a thin coat fur with larger, more pronounced hooves, tails, and ears. Type 4 are covered in a thick layer of fur, have the most pronounced horns, hooves, tails, ears, and the bone structure of their face has shifted toward bovine".

After a moment to take in all the information I asked about what a Type 1 looks like.

"Type 1 Milktits are really rare, less than 1% rare, they are Very Near Human. They only come from Threshold girls and look completely human, there are no extra features on them not even the cute horns the breed has" he explained "The only ways you would know they are a Milktit are their large constantly lactating breast and a Pokedex identifying them as one. A lot of male Purebloods will pay extreme amounts to have one that they can pass off as their human wife to avoid being married to certain partners".

I favoured the type 2 Milktits personally. Although the hooves weren't attractive I didn't find human feet sexy so it wasn't as issue.

"Anyways back to the first time I met Alec, now where was I . . . . oh, I remember now!" Grandpa said "He broke down crying giving them time to catch up and they did what Milktits have been designed to do. They him got out of his clothes, threw them away, cleaned him up, started feeding him, and they took him back to the barn with them. They had him rather stuffed when we found him and he kept trying to get out the diapers they put him in. They kept putting him back in them, in their mind as small as he was he should still be in them as human aren't as hardy as Pokekits to run around naked all day. We walked in as they were chasing him to put him back in one".

I pictured that and found it amusing.

"Later we found out from him that he remembered being 25 before. He didn't know where he was, what the Milktits were, how he had gotten here, or how he gotten turned into a 5 year old. I can think of about one or two Legendaries who could that to a person. I could think of many more Magic Pokes that would do it as an experiment. Of course given some of the things he has talked about over the years he could also be one of those people from another Earth"/

Give the fact that he had never seen a Pokegirl before arriving here. I went with the opinion of him being from another Earth and given how well he adjusted probably had a ROB as backer. So at least I would have someone to relate to while staying here.

"He was so happy to be rescued from the Milktits, even if two of them really didn't want to see him go" I was told "At least until some of the Ranch hands started talking about putting him in the Nursery, having him go through school again, and puberty all over. He went running back toward the Milktits, wanting to stay with them. Puberty hit him like a herd of charging Minotauras and now most days he doesn't bother even getting dressed to fulfil his duties"

I had to ask why they didn't just take him away from the Milktits. He has good long laugh at you before giving me an answer.

"Haven't had much experience with Milktits have you?" he replied "It is a documented fact that 70% of all Tamers across all Leagues eventually end up with a Milktit in there harem. 95% of those cases the Milktit becomes a Minotaura because those idiot Tamers make two mistakes. First they expose a Milktit to battles and secondly they don't shell out the SLC to buy an Everstone for her. I made it policy for the Ranch that we don't buy/trade their Minotauras. Tamers wont learn from their mistakes if you keep fixing their problems for them. We do however have a large stock of toys and restraints graded for a Minotaura".

He was saying that I really didn't understand the Milktit breed, which was true. Maddy was my first Milktit, and she wasn't sure of her role yet. She seemed to think she was a pet rather than a Tamer's pokegirl.

"Trying to forcefully take a child from Milktits that have bonded with him? No! I would have ended up with an entire herd of Minotauras and would have literally lost my primary cash cows" he told me "One of the best decisions I ever made was to leave him with them. His own house is just one of the many expansions we have made to the Barn and Stables, ad this Ranch has been winning every award for milk and milk products for the last 10 years thanks to his tireless efforts to keep them happy".

There is suddenly noise of machinery being activated coming from the wall, it sounded like a large gate being opened followed by a roar of an heavy engine. The table and glasses shake as the windows and shutters rattle.

"Oh here he comes now, brought the big truck too, must have supplies to unload" Grandpa said.

The noise got louder as the shaking bec ame worse before suddenly stopping out of view beside the house; just sound of the engine idling would probably scare off most feral Pokekits. Soon the engine shuts off, followed by the sounds of a tailgate being opened and stuff being unloaded before heavy footsteps started coming my way.

Around the corner of the house came what I first though was an Amachoke; judging from the height, muscles, and the rod on each shoulder holding up 4 large metal milk containers like a improvised dumbbell, but as the being got closer I noticed the lack of bouncing breasts. I was used to any being much taller than me being a Pokegirl of some of the larger breeds.

Only this was a human man. He was wearing a sleeveless muscle shirt, I doubted any sleeves could actually contain the massive muscles that made up his arms. From the waist down he wore a kilt, we were near Scotland after all, that ended just a few inches above his steel toed boots,. Also I could see a mane of black hair that was attempting to reach Raditz's length.

I didn't know humans could get this big and I was reminded of a movie quote that was appropriate for the situation.

"Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum. What beanstalk you fall from?"* I stated while having to crane my neck back to look up at him.

He let out a deep bellowing laugh at the joke, Grandpa joined in for a few before he started hacking and coughing, he needs ed few breaths to recover.

"Easy there Pops" Alec urged "Can't have you dying over a joke about me of all things. Abbey would never forgive me if you did"

He set down the dumbbells of milk cans and moved to check up on Grandpa, but he was waved off by the old man, not needing help. Not a moment later there was the sound of running footsteps echoing from inside the house, Joyce had returned and within seconds had out a stethoscope so that she could listen him breath while checking his pulse. Grandpa just sighs in exasperation at Joyce checking him over.

"Brought you some more milk from my two prise winners" Alec told the old man.

Those had to be the huge canisters he'd been carrying.

"Ever since Abbey returned home and started up her research, I have been drinking more milk than my own mother fed me back when I was diapers." Grandpa grumbled.

He did so in the special way that only old people who lived a full life and are being forced to slow down by those around them can complain.

"Funny how things go full circle Pops. You even have a caretaker to put you down for naps." Alec joked while grinning at the old man "At least you can still go to the bathroom under your own power and don't need to be put back in diapers"

Grandpa proceeded to pick up his cane and whacks Alec in head with it, which probably does more damage to his cane than the intended target.

"Watch it you big bastard, I still have plenty of photos of you in diapers being babied by those Milktits" the old man replied "The veterans around here know all about that, but there are plenty of new staff that have no knowledge of it, and while you may intimidate them enough that none of them will mock you to your face. Behind close doors and far from you is another thing altogether."

I was amazed at seeing such an old man manages verbally cow the giant before him, yet Alec backed off and held up his hands in surrender. Confident that he has won their little contest for now, he turns to you and properly introduces you to the giant.

"Damien meet Alec, Alec meet Damien. Damien travelled all the way..." he started to say.

He then pushed away Joyce's probing hands and turns to focus on her for a moment

"Damn it, Woman! I am fine! Just let me finish up here and you can carry me to my damn room if it will make you feel better!" he yelled at her.

He then mumbled to himself about being old not helpless and how everyone around here was treating him like he will fall over dead if gets so much as a bump.

"Where was I?" he asked "Oh yes, Damien has to come to our little corner of the League to learn how to become a Breeder from me. I want you to give him a tour of the Ranch, make sure that he learns where everything is, introduce him to some of staff, show him all that we produce out here, and have him back in time for dinner"

Grandpa pushed himself up out of the rocking chair with Joyce practically glued to his side, as he is about to enter the house he turned back and glared at us.

"What are you two waiting for? Go on, git a move on!" he ordered.

Alec gives you a slap on the back that nearly knocked me over.

"Come on Damien, daylights a burning. Going to take a few hours to show you most of the ranch even with us just driving around" he said.

After Alec lead me around the house I discovered that "the big truck" Alec drives is an army cargo truck that I have seen in movies transporting entire squads of soldiers, their gear, and extra supplies. Alec tossed the rods he had been using to carry around the milk canisters into the back of the truck while telling me to get in.

The size of the cabin at the front of the truck made you feel like I had as a kid when first being allowed to sit in the front of the car. Also I discovered that the entire reason Alec drove a truck of this size was that it is the only one big enough for him. He soon started up the truck and drove over to the PokeMart mentioning he needs to pick up some supplies before we head out.

Inside the PokeMart, while he was handing over a supply list to the girl working behind the counter. I was taking a look at the stock and noticing some oddities in it. There was an unusually large supply of collars, toys, evolution stones, healing items, and personal items for Pokegirls; however there is a sever lack of supplies for actually capturing them.

Before going over to the girl behind the counter, so that I could acquire about the lack of pokeballs, I first had to watch Alec carrying multiple bulk bags of Pokechow from the back room of the store and tossing them into the back of the cargo truck like they only weighed a fraction of their true weight.

"Most of the ranch hands here have their own personal Pokegirls that they let run free with the Ranch Pokegirls while they are busy working. To insure that potential buyers or other ranch hands don't mistake their girls for Ranch stock, all of them have their girls put on a collar of a certain colour, and with a tag that has the Tamers name on it" she told me "If you are going to be staying here for a while you should have all of your girls put on some new collars with tags on them".

Before I could even consider buying new collars for my pokegirls, Alec called out, telling me that he is finished loading the truck and that it was time to go.

After getting back into the truck he drove to the wall where there was a large mechanical gate with a smaller human size door on it, Alec waves to the gate operator who has the doors slowly open to reveal fields of crops with buildings here and there scattered about

"That is a lot of fields full of crops. I didn't even see any of them approaching the Ranch" I said "Looks like there is more than enough food here to supply a large city. I thought this was just a Pokegirl Ranch"

Alec drove down the dirt road in between the fields while explaining

"The Old Man worked very hard to make sure that this Ranch is as self sufficient as possible, he doesn't like outside interference" he told me "Besides all these crops that we grow here, the orchards of fruit trees we got, the Barn has a few dozen Milktits, we got several dozen Chickenlittles laying in rotation, got a few Khangasscunts in the Barn, and there is a Buzzbreast Hive in the far back of the fields that we get honey from. We still have trucks that we have to send out for what we cant produce here and plenty of traders that will come out here to buy the best"

As I looked out of the window at the various fields going by I came up with more questions.

"How do they manage to grow enough food to feed everyone here, just counting the staff alone for a operation this size would take several dozen people, throw in the Pokegirls that are being breed and raised here it probably increases to a few hundred?" I said

It wasn't just a matter of having enough fields for the crops, it took time to grow food.

"You are thinking in normal growth rates of food rather than Pokegirl assisted growth rates of fields" Alec corrected "First, you need to remember that we have an entire Barn full of Milktits, Ponytaur evolutions, and other more bestial Pokegirls; there is no shortage of fertiliser to work into the fields in orchards".

Alec slowed the truck down as it approaches a crossing path between two of the fields. A human in a face mask was leading several pokegirls that were obviously grass types across the path, the Ivywhores are easy enough for me to recognise.

"Second, we have plenty of Grass Pokegirls that will happily work the fields to improve the soil quality. They love digging around in the soil to help plants and trees grow bigger and healthier" Alec told me "There is a massive greenhouse out past these crop fields that most of them call home. Word of warning, don't bring any of your Pokegirls that don't already have massive racks or big asses into the greenhouse. The Pokewoman there will be more than happy to correct their deficiencies. Also avoid any of the Grass Pokegirls that are actually fat, not pregnant, but fat they are into things that you want nothing to do with".

Once the plant types had crossed the path and had headed on to the next field. Alec cruises on ahead while I was left considering what he meant by the second warning.

"Finally, the greatest benefit we have to our crop growth rates is that we have a few Hogtits drop out Witches that discovered over the course of their studies that their magic specialisation is in plant growth" Alec informed me "They come through after the fields have been fertilised and use their magic to sped up the crops rate of growth and how quickly they consume the available nutrients which leads to the field needing to be fertilised again".

When I looked out of the window again I spotted two carrot fields one of them has Bunnygirls happily harvesting it and the other doesn't have a single one in it. Smart, one field completely for the Pokegirls and the other completely for the Ranch.

Eventually the crop fields end and one of the first things I saw was a chicken wire fencing in group of shacks, Alec slowed down the truck so that I could get a good look.

"That there is where we keep all the Chickenlittles and the very rare Hot Chicks that someone manage to evolve" he explained "Got them set up laying rotation so the Ranch has fresh eggs every day, got enough now that we always have excess eggs after they have been divided up"

As he was talking, I watched one of the Chickenlittle walking between the shack. She walked into the wall of one shack, bounced off, turned around, and then walked into the wall of opposite shack, this went on for so long that it beccame sad and funny at the same time.

"Chickenlittles make Bimbos and Bunnygirls look intelligent by comparison. One of the Ranch hands or Hot Chicks with find that one and place her back in her nest" Alec assured me.

"How did they get into laying in rotation?" I wondered.

I knew very little about ranch life, but I did know that Chickenlittles didn't lay to a timetable, at least not naturally.

"Cunt plugs, the Chickenlittles can't start developing a new clutch of eggs until the previous is laid. So they are plugged up until we it comes the laying day of the Chickenlittle group we want them to join and the plug is removed. They never even notice it, not that there is much that a Chickenlittle ever notices" he told me.

Alec turned the truck and was heading down the road, as he drove he pointed out a large building in the distance.

"See that building there, that is the main housing for the Ranch hands out here in the Field. Unless you are staying at the Inn full time or Pops makes other arrangements, that is where you will be staying for as long as you are here" it was explained.

(To be continued)

Major Payne (1995)


End file.
